The Demon's Child
by Sandylee007
Summary: Dr. Spencer Reid hasn't been himself lately. Then, during a case, he vanishes. Six months later he returns with a baby he claims to have given birth in his arms. The baby's father turns out to be one of the most dangerous UnSubs they've ever faced. Will the team manage to protect the daddy and baby or die trying? SLASH HotchxReid MPREG
1. Prologue

A/N: I actually squealed with delight when this story idea was requested from me. Seriously. It's a HUGE honor to receive a request, so I truly hope that this story turns out worthy of all that faith. (gulps, but then BEAMS) (Yup, too much sugar today.)

DISCLAIMER: It'd me my Christmas wish, but sadly I don't think that there's ANYTHING even Santa could do. (sighs gloomily) So I'm stuck on being a obsessed fan and toying with the characters every now and then.

FULL SUMMARY: Dr. Spencer Reid hasn't been himself lately. He's been acting off and keeping secrets. Bruises he can't explain appear. Then, during a case, he vanishes. Six months later the team has almost lost hope of seeing him again when Aaron Hotchner's doorbell rings. Behind the door stands Reid – with a baby he claims to have given birth in his arms. Reid also reveals that he knows who the seemingly unstoppable UnSub the team's been after is. It's the baby's father. Will the team manage to protect the daddy and baby? Or will they die trying?

WARNINGS: SLASH. M-PREG. Language. Violence. Adult themes. (glances around) Woah, those seats emptied fast…!

Awkay… (takes a deep breath) Because I've never been a coward, let's give it a kick. I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride!

* * *

**The Demon's Child**

* * *

It was a cold yet beautiful night. The sky was clear and full of almost unnaturally bright stars. The temperature was dropping, signaling that winter had arrived. Snow rustled under the steps of two men. They hardly noticed the beauty around them.

A hasty, choked breath sounded deafeningly loud. The roared words were like a thunder. "Where the hell is he? What have you done to him?"

The second man gave a smile that felt even colder than the winter around them. "Agent Hotchner. I was beginning to wonder how long it'd take before you'd show up."

The sounds of sirens could already be heard somewhere in the distance. Too far. Too slow. Too late. Aaron's jaw tightened while his body shook from something he hadn't felt since his ex-wife's death. "He's a federal agent", he hissed, no longer able to control his emotions. "If you've hurt him…" His threat was cut off as his cell phone started to ring.

The other man's grin was one of the most horrifying things he'd ever seen. "Pick up the phone, Aaron", came a soft, almost velvet like suggestion.

Aaron's hand shook while he took his cell phone and accepted the call, his eyes not leaving the monster before him for even a second. "Spencer?"

Was that… a sob? Or a hiss of pain? It was hard to tell. "_I… __I don't have a lot of time. __So… Listen to me, please. __Listen._"

Aaron swallowed thickly, lightheaded from wrath and sheer terror, numbed by adrenaline. One of his hands was already reaching out towards his gun. "Are you alright?"

"_Just… listen, please._" Spencer sounded so desperate that it broke his heart. It took several seconds before the younger man spoke again. "_Lucia… Make sure that she's safe, alright? Promise me. Make sure that she's safe. Make sure that he'll never find her._"

By then Aaron's hand had wrapped firmly around his gun. He didn't even notice the tears that were slowly filling his eyes. "I promise."

It was silent for a long time. Too long. "_I'm sorry._" Spencer's voice was quiet, full of things that Aaron couldn't read. "_I… I'm so sorry._" And then it all ended to the unmistakable sound of a explosion.

Aaron's eyes were wide and moist as he screamed at the top of his lungs. "SPENCER!" No reply came. He paid no attention to the fact that the sirens had already almost reached the two of them. All he heard was the silence. The utter, wrenching silence where Spencer's voice should've been.

The man standing only steps away began to laugh. "Didn't I already tell you, Aaron? I'm a very possessive man. I was not about to let you have him."

His eyes glazing over with such rage and grief that wasn't even human, his whole body filling with something primal, Aaron took his gun and pointed.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

_Ten Months Earlier_

* * *

It was raining while Dr. Spencer Reid stood in the conference room of a small town's police station, a huge mug of coffee in his hand and the other hand pressed firmly, protectively, to his stomach. There was a frown on his face and this strange, nearly haunted look in his eyes. The coffee hadn't been touched although the genius had had it for ten minutes.

Derek Morgan had been a profiler for too damn long to not see that something was badly out of place.

With a frown of his own he approached, trying to focus on the crime scene photos Spencer was looking at to keep the other from feeling like he'd been staring. "Either you're finally seeing a pattern or you've fallen asleep standing up."

Spencer flinched. It was a clearly noticeable physical reaction. That, however, wasn't even nearly as worrying as the look of terror that flashed through the genius' eyes. It took a long moment before the man managed to talk. "Damnit, Morgan! Don't sneak up on me."

Derek frowned. Yes, something was definitely wrong. "Woah, I wasn't sneaking up on you! It's not my fault that your mind's a million miles from here." Worry made his stomach twist into tight knots. Spencer behaving like this was _never_ a good sign. "Reid… What's going on? Because… You haven't been yourself for a while now."

Spencer sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with two fingers. "I know. Sorry. I just… haven't been sleeping well lately. And… I've been a bit nauseous."

Derek's frown didn't go anywhere, nor did the worry. "Are you sure that that's all there is?" he demanded.

Spencer nodded, perhaps a bit too eagerly. And then, like nothing had ever happened, the genius gestured towards the map. "I just noticed something, after the victim we found today. See how these locations are alligned?" The man drew a circle with his finger. "He's slipping out of his comfort zone. The next victim will most likely be chosen from this area. It's outside the area the police has been investigating so far."

Derek's eyebrow bounced up. Very slowly a grin appeared. "Well how about that. You were seeing a pattern, after all."

"Hmm." It was quiet for a couple of seconds. "Hey, Morgan?" There was a tiny, frail smile on Spencer's face. "Thanks, for caring."

Derek smiled as well, wrapping one arm around the genius. The younger man didn't feel all too uncomfortable with his touch. "What else is a family for, pretty boy? Now let's go. We've gotta brief Hotch and the police on what you just noticed."

* * *

Several hours later the team had managed to interrupt the potential abduction of a yet another victim but they weren't fast enough to catch the UnSub. In the end the evening had gotten so late that the team decided to catch a break until the morning. They'd be of no use if they wouldn't get at least a few hours of sleep. And so they headed towards their hotel, frustrated, tense and all of them deep in thought. They were so close…

Aaron Hotchner had just finished his goodnight phone call to Jack when there was a knock on his hotel room's door. He frowned, his skin tingling with alert. Who…?

"_Hotch?_" Spencer's voice was tight, nervous, anxious. "_Are you awake?_"

Aaron's body reacted before he got the chance to figure out what he wanted to do. He wasn't sure which one of them shivered more when he opened the door at the exact same second Spencer's hand rose for a new knock.

Aaron frowned, taking in just how pale Spencer was. Taking in the sheer exhaustion. He'd been keeping an eye on his youngest agent for a while now. How was it possible that he hadn't noticed just how bad things had gotten? "Reid?"

Spencer cleared his throat, shifted his weight, bit his lip. Aaron had thought that the younger man had already gotten over those nervous habits, at least around him. "Can I… come in? There's something I need to…"

Aaron nodded much faster than he'd meant to and hoped that Spencer didn't notice. He moved out of the way with a slow motion. "Of course."

Flashing a tense, not quite genuine looking smile Spencer entered. They both shivered when their hands brushed together and it took all of Aaron's willpower not to reach out and… He gritted his teeth, hard enough to taste blood. Spencer slipped to a safe distance.

He was a goddamn unit chief. He should've gotten over those thoughts already.

Spencer, at least, found a sure way to empty Aaron's head from all distracting thoughts as soon as the door had been closed. The genius wasn't looking towards him while speaking. "I… came to tell you that I'm leaving tonight. For personal reasons."

For several moments Aaron was only able to stare. Then, through the gigantic blockage in his throat, the words came. "What?" His eyes narrowed and he growled, no matter how hard he tried to tell himself to calm down. "Reid, we're in the middle of a case! You can't…!"

Spencer met his eyes and at the moment all words disappeared. The younger man looked just about ready to break down to tears right there and then. "I already talked to Strauss. She… wasn't happy about my decision but she understood. The case is nearly closed, anyway." The genius wiped his eyes with a violently trembling hand and blinked furiously. "I… I'm sorry that…"

Aaron shook his head, the frown from before deepening several degrees. "Reid, what's going on?" It was nothing short of a demand. His voice was thick with worry.

Spencer gulped laboriously, practically squirming where he stood. The man's eyes were full of despair. "I just… There are some things that I need to take care of, right now. I'll come back as soon as I can." With those words as his only explanation Spencer began to retreat towards the door. "Tell the others that I'm sorry, okay?"

Aaron nodded, speechless from shock and confusion. Spencer had almost slipped away from him until his tongue worked again. "Reid." He wasn't all too sure of what he wanted to say, of what was swelling and spinning inside him. Perhaps that was why his words sounded flat. "Take care of yourself."

Spencer nodded. This time the genius didn't even try to smile. "I will."

'_I will._'

Then why did Aaron feel like his heart had been ripped out when the door closed between them?

* * *

Safely out of the building Spencer's hurrying steps slowed down ever so slightly. His stomach kept twisting and turning, pushing a horrendous taste into his throat, as he stood absolutely still for a second upon seeing a all too familiar black car. Tears burned behind his eyes, itching to be released, but he bit them back.

It was time to stop crying already. Time to stop wondering.

He'd been spotted. The car's headlights nearly blinded him while a majestic roar sent a shudder through his whole system. However long he lived he'd never be able to look at a car like that without feeling the need to throw up.

And then he created a nearly flawless smile, forcing himself to keep his hand from shielding his abdomen when he could've sworn that he felt something close to squirming. He was _not_ going to throw up, not now. Right now he needed to remain sharp and focused.

The car stopped completely and after a moment the passenger's door was opened nearly soundlessly. Keeping the smile in place despite the thunder roaring inside of him Spencer approached and hopped in. Not looking back was one of the hardest things he'd ever done.

Spencer found himself wondering if he'd ever see his team – his family – again.

Wondered if he'd ever get the chance to explain.

* * *

TBC OR NOT?

* * *

A/N: Poor Reid. Quite a chilling start for him, no? (shudders)

So, folks… Whadda ya say? Did it crash and burn or shine? PLEASE, leave a note and let me hear ya out! Perhaps this could be your good deed for today, hmm.

Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for reading this bit! Who knows, perhaps I'll be seeing you later…? (glances hopefully)

Peace out!


	2. In the Shadow of the Valley

A/N: Yup, folks! It's back. (grins)

Awkay… (gawks at the number of reviews) I'm baffled, ya know? Completely. Totally. And flattered, of course. (GLOMPS) You guys, thank yous so much for all that love! I think it's working because I'm beginning to fall in love with this story. (beams) So thank you!

I guess it's go-time, no? (gulps, fidgeting with nervousness) I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride!

* * *

'_Nothing weighs on us so heavily as a secret._'  
(Jean de La Fontaine)

* * *

In the Shadow of the Valley

* * *

/ _Spencer was no stranger to pain. But that night in his very own bathroom his whole body trembled under such surges he'd never, ever experienced before. His squeezed his eyes tightly shut and gritted his teeth just to keep himself from screaming out loud. While his fingers squeezed the sink so tightly that his knuckles turned white red tinged water flowed down the drain._

_There wasn't a knock. Only a faint voice he barely heard through the door. "I'm sorry. You do believe that, right? I'm sorry. I love you."_

_Spencer swallowed, forcing down the wave of nausea. His head was spinning madly while he murmured in return. "I know."_

_"I'm… going to the pharmacy. Is that alright?" The voice continued after a prolonged moment of silence. "I'll bring something you can clean yourself up with."_

_The steps walked away, paused for a moment, then left completely. The apartment's door sounded unnaturally loud. Louder than the thunder raging outside._

_Finally alone Spencer dared to open his eyes, lifted his head with courage he hadn't expected to find. Faced the reflection of his bloodied face. And that moment alone did it._

_Finally unleashing what'd been building up inside of him for a very long time he screamed at the top of his lungs, then rammed his fist on the mirror, shattering it._ /

* * *

Six months. That's how long had already passed. Six months without a single trace of Dr. Spencer Reid. Spencer had vanished from the team like the genius had never even been in their lives.

They demanded explanations, of course. Erin Strauss had been the one who'd given Spencer the permission to leave in the middle of the case so they went to her for answers. She never gave them any, only announced that Spencer had sent her the official resignation documents and was no longer a member of the FBI. When she'd find the right person she'd name who'd take over the genius' place. (Like _anyone_ would ever be able to do that.) The team was confused, angry and in a shock. They kept searching for answers, no matter how many times they were told that there was nothing to find, only to indeed find nothing. They searched and waited. Waited for his return, or even for a phone call or a letter. For some kind of an explanation, perhaps even for a closure. But weeks turned into months and all they received was nothing. Spencer remained gone. And the empty space he'd left behind was aching them all.

Aaron Hotchner's thoughts drifted to Spencer about a million times per day. He'd tried to stop himself at first, knowing full well how unhealthy it was. These days he didn't bother.

He lingered, wondering what could've happened if he'd never let Spencer leave. If he'd been honest with himself. If he'd spoken what'd been right there, on the tip of his tongue. What'd been there for quite some time. It was more than likely that Spencer wouldn't have felt the same. But perhaps, if…

'Maybe.' 'If.' Aaron hated those words from the bottom of his heart.

Aaron sighed, looking at the files and reports before him. In a couple of seconds he came to a conclusion that he wouldn't get anything done. He might as well go home, away from this new, chilling façade of normalcy without Spencer.

Yes. Going home sounded like a very good idea.

Leaving his office Aaron was surprised to discover that he wasn't the last one present. Jennifer Jareau was still there, in the bullpen. It took a moment before he realized that the desk she was hovering above belonged to Spencer.

He made his way to her with a arched eyebrow. "You do realize that you could've gone home hours ago, right? The case is already closed", he pointed out, his voice atypically gentle. "I'm sure that Henry's waiting for you."

JJ shivered at those words. She didn't look towards him but he could still see the slash on pain in hre eyes. "Actually, Henry's… spending time with Will today." She swallowed, like someone trying to hold back vomit. "Will's going to explain to Henry that mommy and daddy won't live together anymore. That daddy's moving to a new apartment."

Aaron felt a wave of sympathy for her. He still remembered far too clearly how it'd felt to come home to a apartment where his wife and son no longer were. "I'm sorry." Then, deciding that it was time to guide the conversation elsewhere, he took a look at what the woman had been doing before he arrived. His stomach knotted painfully and his eyes stung without a warning. She'd been giving water to the flower Penelope Garcia bought their genius only days before… The flower was blooming. When the sight really sunk in he felt a brush of comfort through all the ache. "You've taken a good care of it."

JJ nodded, her eyes not entirely dry. "Not really, but I try. I just… I don't want him to find it dead, when he comes back home." 'When'. Never 'if'.

Aaron tried to will some of that certainty, of that foolish hope, into himself. Hard as he tried he didn't quite succeed. "That's good", he murmured.

Aaron kept staring at the flower and tried very hard to remember. Yes, he could easily recall the exact brown of Spencer's hair. The genius' voice echoed in his ears whenever he gave it the chance. He was _sure_ that he felt the man's scent a hundred times a day. But Spencer's touch… He couldn't recall it, no matter how hard he tried. Those brief, half accidental brushes the usually physically reserved doctor probably hadn't even noticed… Aaron no longer felt them on his skin. It really, truly bothered him. He could even say that it _hurt_.

Deciding that enough was enough he tore his eyes away from the flower and began to head towards the exit. "I've gotta go home, to Jack. See you tomorrow."

Had he looked back he would've seen the knowing look on JJ's face. Would've noticed just how desperately she wanted to say something that might've halted his heavy steps. But instead all she voiced was "See you tomorrow". In five minutes she left as well, fighting the urge to look back.

All that was left in the huge room was silence. That, and the flower. The flower behind which stood a nameplate no one had even thought of removing.

* * *

Spencer's apartment was dark and quiet as heavy steps made their way through the hollow rooms. The lone occupant didn't bother with trying to switch on the lights. Rent had been taken care of but electricity had been cut a while ago. It didn't matter much, really. Why should there have been warmth and light without Spencer?

The steps halted and a sigh echoed loudly. Hard as the shadowy figure listened there was no response, no other presence. If one hadn't known better they would've thought that no one had ever lived in the apartment at all.

After a moment of perfect stillness the arrival finally grabbed a flashlight, darting it through the apartment. Not that the search could've possibly revealed something new when it'd been done a million times already. But hope… Hope is a very powerful thing.

The steps moved forward, echoing in the walls. Finally they paused by the bedroom's doorway. The sight inside sent chills through the observer, no matter how many times it'd been seen.

The bed was perfectly made. Pajamas had been folded neatly on top of the right pillow. On the bedside table lay a book, with a marker somewhere halfway through it. Apparently sleep or something had claimed Spencer before he'd had the chance to make it through. Right next to the book sat an empty glass.

Loud signs of a interrupted life.

And then, all of a sudden, the sharp eyes fell on a lamp that stood stiffly on the other side of the bed. More precisely, to the very bottom of it. With a frown the arrival darted the flashlight and shivered at what was discovered.

He'd missed it the first few times but not now. There was a stain of blood, very small and long ago dried yet no less ominous. Another piece of a puzzle that wasn't making any sense at all.

Another sigh erupted, even louder than the previous one. "Goddamnit, pretty boy… What happened to you?"

Only silence answered Derek Morgan.

* * *

Aaron was no stranger to nightmares, not after everything he'd been through. Almost every night his father, Haley and George Foyet came back to haunt him. And for the past months Spencer had also visited him several nights a week – bleeding, tortured, lost, all alone and screaming out to him, begging for help. Aaron woke up from those dreams gasping, panting and shivering, cold sweat all over his body and tears in his eyes, his lips parted for a prayer that never came. He woke up, only to discover that the nightmare was never truly over.

So yes, Aaron was very familiar with the monsters hiding underneath his bed and inside his head. What truly pained him, however, was that he wasn't the only one. Since the death of his mother Jack hadn't been spared from restless, haunted nights, either.

That night it wasn't Aaron's own bad dreams that woke him up. It was Jack's scream, such that made his whole body convulse with agony. He was running before his head could process a single thing.

By the time he made it to Jack's room the boy was awake, still screaming while crying so hard that even breathing should've been impossible. "Daddy…!"

Fighting tears of his own Aaron scooped his son into his arms and held on tight, letting Jack cling to him with all the child's might. "Shh, shh… I'm right here, buddy. I'm right here. It's alright. It was just a bad dream." He truly hoped, from the bottom of his heart, that it was only that.

Jack was shivering and hiccupping but his presence seemed to calm down his son's fears, at least a little bit. "Mommy… She told me to hide, daddy. She… She was crying. And then…"

Aaron nodded, squeezing his eyes tightly shut while he tightened his hold on the horrified child slightly. "I know." Good god, he did. (The sound of a gunshot would never stop echoing in his head.) He stroked Jack's hair, swallowing thickly around the lump sitting firmly in his throat. "I know."

Jack sniffled, already a lot calmer. "Daddy", was whispered with a clearly audible flash of embarrassment. "I… I think I wet the bed."

For a second or two Aaron didn't know what to say. Didn't know, although this had happened several times after Haley's death. In the end he just breathed, calming down the raging wave of guilt and sadness. "It's okay. You get changed, then we'll change your sheets. It's okay."

He was already heading for the sheets when Jack spoke. "Daddy?" The child's still moist, tired eyes carried a flicker of hope. "Could you read for me?"

Aaron felt his eyes fill with warmth. He didn't feel like pointing out that it was already much too late. Since Jack learned how to read these occasions were so few and far in between that each one was luxury. "Sure thing, buddy."

They took care of the preparations in a thoughtful silence. As soon as they were done Jack crawled to the bed with a book. Aaron lay down beside his son, not saying a thing when the child snuggled closer, seeking for warmth and comfort. They only got through eight pages before Jack was already asleep, his cheeks still flushed from crying. Aaron was about to drift off himself when the sound of a doorbell pulled him back to full alertness. He got up with a frown, careful not to disturb Jack, and took a glance towards the clock. Three thirty in the morning. The doorbell chimed again, a bit more frantically than the last time.

Who…?

Aaron opened the door cautiously, unable to come up with anyone who could show up at such hour unannounced. Opened, and froze. Completely. Absolutely. For a couple of beats even his heart came to a stop.

For there, right before him, stood Spencer. Hair a great deal longer and darker than the last time they met, impossibly pale and looking like he hadn't slept or eaten in weeks. Some bruises could be seen against the milky white skin. But it was most definitely Spencer.

Aaron gasped, for at the moment it was the only thing he could do. Then breathed out. "How…?" _How can you be there? Are you alright? Where the hell have you been? Why did you leave?_

Spencer swallowed, despair filling the man's eyes. "I… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The words sounded slurred, almost like those of a drunken man. The heartbreak behind them would've stung even the stoniest of souls. "I… I tried to keep him away, I swear. I tried. But… He found out. He's been following all of you. And I had to come. I couldn't just…" The genius' lips kept moving but even a word didn't make it through.

Aaron's own lips parted but a tiny whimper that most certainly didn't come from Spencer cut him short. Slowly, slowly, he looked down to discover a tiny bundle in the doctor's extremely protective hold. A baby.

Aaron was most definitely very skilled when it came to hiding his emotions. But at that moment his eyes widened as they rose back to Spencer, demanding an explanation. "Reid… What the hell is going on? Whose child is that?"

Spencer met his eyes, suddenly looking very much like that frightened young man he met for the first time. The genius swallowed loudly. "She's… She's Lucia. My daughter."

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: He's finally back! (grins) But… With a baby? And what's the story behind the guy he's so damn afraid of? The poor thing seems to be in quite a mess.

PLEASE, do leave a note! The elves are watching, ya know? It's never too early to do a good deed to impress Santa. (nod, nod)

Until next time, my lovelies! I really hope that you'll all feel like staying tuned for that one.

Peace out!

* * *

**Guest**: EEP! (runs for cover) Nah, just kidding. I'm really happy to hear that you're so eager to read more. (grins widely) I hope that the next cashes out your expectations.

Humongous thank yous for the review!

* * *

**Anon 2012**: Hmm, the birth won't be seen yet, it indeed seems that way. There may be a flashback later, though. We'll see what my head ends up cooking up.

I really hope that you'll get tons of reviews for you story/stories!

Thank you so much for the review!

* * *

**Anon**: Goodness me! That brief teasy, weasy already got to you so? You can't even imagine how flattered I am to hear that! (BEAMS)

I hope, from the bottom of my heart, that you'll enjoy the next one just as much.

Colossal thank yous for the wonderful review!

* * *

**Mikesh**: Reid seems to be in a really bad place right now, no? (winces) Let's hope that this whole nightmare ends well. He'd deserve nothing but joy and happiness!

HUGE thank yous for the review!


	3. The Ties That Bind

A/N: Hey, everyone, and welcome back! (grins) Before getting to the actual business, though…

Thank you, so, so much, for all those reviews and love! You can't even imagine how happy they've made me. (GLOMPS) I promise that I'll do my best to make this lil' thing worth your while.

Awright… (shudders a bit) I guess it's time to stop stalling, eh? I HOPE, I really do, that this one will please you as much as the former bit.

* * *

The Ties That Bind

* * *

/ _Aaron wasn't entirely surprised to find Spencer from a shooting range. He was all too aware of how much time the genius had spent there since Emily's… encounter with Ian Doyle. He was, however, mildly stunned at what he found although he shouldn't have been._

_The sight made Aaron shiver for all the wrong and right reasons. Spencer's aim was deadly. A shot after another sunk in, striking critical spots. That manner of shooting wasn't meant for disarming – its only purpose was to terminate. In full honesty Aaron didn't have the slightest clue of what to make of it. What to make of the haunted, desperate look in Spencer's roaring eyes._

_What were they screaming for, anyway? For help, or out of sheer rage? It was a while from when he was actually able to read his youngest agent's eyes._

_"It's like you said." Spencer's voice, albeit as light as a whisper, held a sharp edge that didn't sound familiar. The man wasn't quite ready to look at Aaron just yet. "Even a dalmatian could do it."_

_"Hmm", was what Aaron offered, not having the slightest clue of what else to say._

_They stood absolutely still for several moments, both trying to overcome the surges of emotions attempting to take control over their bodies and minds. In the end Aaron looked at Spencer. Really looked. And felt cold shivers go through him._

_Right there, on the pale skin close to Spencer's right eye… There were lines of makeup. He preferred not trying to guess what the younger man had been trying to hide. Rolled up sleeves revealed what looked suspiciously lot like scratch marks._

_"Reid…" Aaron took a deep breath, trying to control his tone. "You know that you can tell me anything, don't you?"_

_Spencer remained frozen for a really long moment until those eyes finally locked with his. Locked and held. They were still screaming and Aaron couldn't hear a word. All he heard was what dropped through those tight lips. "I know."_

_Aaron's mouth opened again but he never got the chance to speak out. For just then his cell phone started ringing. It was Penelope. They had a case._ /

* * *

For the longest time Aaron could only stare. Stare at the battered being sitting on his couch. The clothes he'd borrowed the man seemed almost ridiculously big on the thin form but he barely noticed. Aaron stared, barely daring to breathe in fear of breaking the sweet illusion.

In the end it was Spencer who moved first. He'd never seen the kind of a look in Spencer's eyes that lingered in them now. "I'm… sorry, that I just walked away like that. And I'm sorry that it took me this long to come back. I would've come sooner if I could've, I swear." The genius swallowed, running a hand through his moments ago washed hair. "But… Could you… Could you not stare, please?"

Aaron had to struggle to keep a slight blush from showing. For so many months he'd been waiting, worrying, wondering. It was surreal to think that Spencer was finally actually there. That there might still be a chance to… He silenced that thought quickly. "I'm sorry." He then frowned, realizing that he had about a million questions that needed to be answered. "Reid… What the hell happened?" He took in all the bruises although it _hurt_. "Who did this to you?"

Spencer swallowed. Pain flashed in those hazel eyes, along with several other emotions. "His… His name is Anton Silas. He's a contract killer who works for several criminal organizations across the globe. Because of the people he works for, because of the things he's seen and heard, he's caught the interest of both Interpol and CIA."

Aaron shivered, quite possibly even more confused than he was before the answer. Chills went all the way to his spine. "How did _you _get involved with him?"

Spencer sighed exasperatedly. The man's fingers were twitching restlessly. "I'd tell you if I could. You need to believe that." The genius shivered and tensed up when on the street outside a car passed by. It took a moment before the focus was restored. "You need to understand that he's a very dangerous man, Hotch. When something threatens him he strikes back ruthlessly, terminates the hazard. I don't know what you or the rest of the team have been doing over the past couple of months, but… One of you hit too close. Startled Anton. Now he's preparing himself for an attack. He's already performed some background checks. He doesn't know your addresses yet but he's got enough resources and contacts to find out."

Aaron shivered. Suddenly the fear radiating from Spencer was catching him as well. "He's coming after us", he murmured breathlessly.

Spencer nodded. The amount of pain and guilt was almost palpable. "I… I tried my best, Hotch. I swear. I never once mentioned your names. I never spoke a single word of information. But… Anton caught on somehow. Got the feeling that you're on to him." The young agent ran a hand through his hair, visibly attempting to get a hold of himself. "He knows that Lucia and I will be here in Virginia – that we have no other place to go. It may slow him down. But if the situation calls for it he'll wipe even us out of the way to get rid of those who threaten him."

Aaron swallowed. The chills those words brought struck him numb. "We'll need to have a meeting with the team immediately tomorrow morning. We need to be prepared."  
Spencer nodded, his eyes darker than ever before. The doctor sighed. "I'm sorry, for bringing you all into this."

Aaron shook his head. And meant it. "This isn't your fault, Reid. Keep that in mind, whatever comes. We'll get through this together."

Spencer nodded, appearing marginally relieved. Perhaps that was enough, for now. Aaron could almost hear the unvoiced 'Thank you'.

Just then Lucia began to cry inside the blanket they'd wrapped around her. Spencer's expression changed in an instant, into the same Aaron felt on his face whenever he was around Jack. He observed in silent marvel as Spencer – who'd always claimed that he was no good with children – took the baby effortlessly into his bruised arms and held close. Spencer's lips moved as he whispered to his daughter and in a moment she was fast asleep, clearly feeling safe and sound in her dad's arms.

Aaron waited for quite a long moment before he dared to speak. He didn't manage to tear his eyes from the baby. "I don't mean to pry, but… Who's her mother?"

In an instant Spencer tensed up completely, like someone who'd just seen a ghost. It took a very long moment before the words came. "I'm the one who carried her. I'm the one who gave birth to her."

Once again Aaron stared, no matter how he'd been told not to. Stared, and in the end managed to sputter. "What?" This had to be some kind of a joke. But Spencer didn't look like he'd been joking at all.

Spencer sighed, his Adam's apple bobbing. "My anatomy is… exceptional. The doctors discovered it as soon as I was born and didn't know what to make of it. For a while they wondered if I was too flawed to even survive." The man looked away, clearly embarrassed. "It's the reason I haven't had more than a couple of real relationships. This…" The doctor gestured towards his genitals with the hand that wasn't supporting his daughter. "… isn't something I like to share."

Aaron nodded, wishing that he would've been able to say something, _anything_. But to be honest his head was so full that he could barely even hear his own thoughts. This was all just too much, way too much.

Spencer got up with Lucia still securely in his arms, obviously preparing to leave. "Thank you, for the food, shower and clothes. But… We can't stay here any longer. I just wanted to come and warn you."

Aaron had never been too afraid to reach out for what he wanted. But right there, watching Spencer preparing for a takeoff, terror paralyzed his vocal cords. That was until Spencer was already heading towards the room's door.

"Stay." It was what he should've said from the very beginning, since Spencer first announced that he was leaving six months earlier. Now the word flew out, like a bird released from a cage. (_Stay with me. Choose me. Don't leave me again. Don't leave me ever again. Just… just stay, right here by my side. Let me show you…_) Aaron licked his lips, feeling insecure and vulnerable all of a sudden. He wondered if Spencer realized just how much he was truly asking for. "I'm sure that Jack wouldn't mind and you'd both be safer."

Spencer stared at him for the longest time and for one bizarre moment Aaron wondered if the man was actually able to see right into his thoughts. Then, very slowly, the genius nodded. "Okay."

('_Let me show you just how much someone could care about you._')

* * *

The following morning Jack woke up far before his alarm clock to the scent of pancakes. He frowned, his sluggish mind trying to understand. His dad rarely made pancakes, especially when it wasn't even weekend.

Blinking and still trying to wake himself up properly Jack yawned and pushed himself out of the bed, then tiptoed towards the scent. What he discovered made him freeze by the kitchen's doorway, his eyes flying wide.

"Uncle Spencer?"

Immediately the young man stopped cooking and focused on him instead. Jack was too young to see the hesitation behind the small smile. "Hi Jack."

Hearing Spencer's voice was all it took. Jack sprinted forward as fast as he could and launched himself into the man's arms, blissfully oblivious to the bruises and injuries. There was a radiant smile on his face while he hugged Spencer. "Where were you? I've missed you. Daddy's missed you, too." Jack didn't even think of asking what in the world Spencer was doing in his home. Truthfully he didn't care.

Spencer sighed. "I… was on a long special assignment. But it's over now."

Jack nodded. "Good." Perhaps he was only a child but he knew that the job of his dad and Spencer was dangerous. It was a relief when a case was over. Then, pushing those thoughts aside completely, he looked at the brunet with bright, hopeful eyes. "Uncle Spencer, can you teach me some new magic tricks, now that you're back?"

The voice that replied was his dad's. "Maybe later, buddy. Right now uncle Spencer and I have a meeting we need to get ready for."

Jack was disappointed but nodded anyhow. "Okay." He'd been waiting for six months. He could wait a little bit longer.

The three of them ate the breakfast in this extremely comfortable, almost magical glow of peace and serenity. Jack asked about Spencer's time away (never noticing his dad's frowns of disapproval or Spencer's waves of discomfort, pain) and the man told whatever he could. Then a baby started crying in the living room.

Jack's eyes widened while he glanced towards his dad with questioning eyes. "Daddy, why is there a baby in our house?"

The adults exchanged a look Jack couldn't understand, after which Spencer disappeared. In a few moments the younger man returned, carrying a squirming baby. "Jack, this is Lucia, my daughter."

Jack's eyes widened. "You're a daddy?" he half exclaimed, like it'd been the most baffling thing in the world.

Spencer nodded slowly. "Yeah. And… If it's okay with you, Lucia and I may stay here with you guys for a little while."

"It's okay. You're my favorite uncle. And you make daddy happy." Suddenly Jack was very serious, even worried. A frown appeared to his tiny face. He glanced towards Lucia. She was awfully noisy. "But… You won't teach _her_ our magic tricks, right?"

For a moment Spencer stared, then melted into a smile. "I promise I won't. They're a secret for just us two."

After a moment of overall chaos (with Lucia's feeding and a smelly diaper) the tales of Spencer and Lucia's amazing adventures continued. Those stories, however, weren't Jack's favorite part of the breakfast, no matter how well they were told. What truly made him beam on his seat was the exchange between his dad and Spencer. The looks and touches exchanged, the warmth in his dad's eyes, the soft, murmured words…

Jack hadn't seen his dad that happy in a long, long time. And he knew that it was all thanks to Spencer. Whatever magic tricks the man had been doing to his dad were working.

Jack promised, as much to himself as to his dad, that he'd do whatever he could to make sure that Spencer wouldn't go away again. Because if your simply being there made someone that happy… You couldn't just leave them, right?

* * *

In a very, very dark small room a pair of hazardous eyes watched as a green spot blinked on the computer screen. Right there, in Virginia, the light was flashing. Taunting him. Calling out to him. A tiny smirk revealed a row of perfect predator's teeth.

Hadn't Spencer figured out by now that he always marked his property?

He sighed, leaning back in his chair, and closed his eyes.

/ _"Choose a life with me and I'll show you just how good a life in hell can be."_

_Spencer glanced his way, one eyebrow arched. "I was under the impression that we're in there already."_

_A shoke of a head. A brush over bruised skin. A shiver. "No, my love, we're not. This is only just the purgatory."_ /

/ _"You… are the most perfect thing that I've ever met. My very own angel."_

_Spencer snorted, back then. "I'm nothing divine."_

_A chuckle, soft and rough at the same time. "Oh, but of course you are." A hot, demanding kiss. "And I love every moment of tainting you."_ /

/ _Those sounds echoing through the otherwise silent night… Of pleasure. Of fear. Of rage. Of love. Of hate. Of ecstasy._

_He'd always adored the color red._

_"Don't you understand? I'm never going to let you leave me, especially with my child."_

_He really, truly loved the look in those eyes. "I know."_ /

/ _The hand wiping over the wound was tender, almost apologetic. "You really should know better than to break the rules. It'll be the death of you."_

_The eyes meeting his were those of venom. "Not if I get you first." And to think that this being was so innocent, once upon a time. So pure. The creature before him was his true masterpiece._

_A chuckle. "We'll see about, my love. We'll see."_

_An hour later they attacked each other in a bedroom. _/

/ _"I love you."_

_The answer was that of body, not soul. He didn't mind._ /

The pair of eyes opened, once again fixing on the computer screen. The green light was still blinking. Waiting. Waiting, was what he'd do as well.

He knew well that his very own pet had already made it to those people he considered a family. It was a family of federal agents. Only a fool would go after them when they were at their most prepared.

A good, successful predator knew when to be patient, when it was the time to lie in wait.

Anton Silas was a very, very patient man.

For now that green light would do.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Poor Reid, no? He's in safe hands now but still can't catch a break. (winces) Let's hope that both he and his baby girl manage to make it through this one piece.

It's time for me to tune out. (sighs) I really hope that I'll see each and every single one of you when I come back. You're precious!

Peace out!

* * *

**Guest**: Spooky it is! (shudders, then grins) What can I say? I like it spooky. And I'm thrilled to hear that you do, too. 'Hope you'll keep enjoying the voyage!

Colossal thank yous for the review!


	4. Wicked Games

A/N: Ah, how good it is to be back! (grins) Are ya happy to see me?

First off, though, of course… THANK YOU, tons and tons of thank yous, for all those fantastic reviews, and listings too! The hits tell me that you're there but it warms my heart to see you take the time to list and even send a few words of comment. (BEAMS, and hugs) You guys are fantastic, ya know?

Awkay, before I get all sappy, let's jump on with the story. I truly wish that this bit turns out worthy of your expectations.

* * *

Wicked Games

* * *

/ _Spencer hated guns. And he truly, absolutely detested physical violence. But as it was those were both firmly in his life. That's why one rainy Wednesday morning found him from the bureau's training room that reeked of sweat and testosterone._

_Derek chuckled at the sight of him. "You look like a deer in the headlights. This is just a hand to hand training session, not a matter of life and death. Just relax, kid. Imagine that I'm someone else if it helps."_

_Spencer took a deep breath and attempted to focus, tried to make his mind bent down to his will. Perhaps he succeeded, just not in the way he'd expected. Because all of a sudden it wasn't Derek standing before him. Sending a fist his way. Invading his personal space._

_Spencer's body reacted with the speed expected of a trained agent. Adrenaline was hot and sharp in his veins while he countered. Allowed his body to finally respond after all the times he'd been forced to numb his instincts._

_All the punches… Kicks… Painful words… All the ache…_

_They spun around each other, neither quite aware of what was really going on. Attack. Dodge. Fists. Feet. The air around them danced madly as well. Something dangerous stirred in both their eyes as they lost their grasp of reality. Unwanted memories swallowed them up._

_'_I'll make this feel good for you, Derek._'_

_'_Fucking hell, Spencer… You have no idea of how beautiful you look right now._'_

_'_You could've just said 'no'._'_

_'_You're mine. Only mine. Don't ever forget that._'_

_'_After this no one will ever touch you the way that I do._'_

_Spencer had absolutely no idea of how long it went on or how far it might've gotten. He didn't come out of his stupor until there was a loud thud and he was on the floor, right on top of Derek's chest. His hands were slammed firmly to the floor while they both remained absolutely still, panting with wide eyes and hammering hearts._

_In the end Spencer swallowed, his throat feeling far tighter than it should've. "Did I… take you down?" he sputtered. His head was spinning and all thoughts came out blurry. "I… I didn't hurt you, did I?"_

_Derek's lips opened a couple of times before any sound came. "Jesus, Reid…!" No 'kid'. 'Kid' would've most definitely not been suitable for the situation._

_They remained like that for a couple of more moments until it was over. Derek pushed him off gently and with a great deal of ease. "Now _that_… was impressive."_

_Spencer fought between grinning and feeling sick to his stomach._ If only you knew… _He had no idea of what the expression on his face was like. "Thanks."_

_Just when Derek had pulled him to his feet they sensed that someone was watching. Turning their heads they discovered Aaron by the room's doorway. The man's face betrayed nothing but Spencer could've sworn that he sensed a sharp twinge. "I was told that the two of you will be here. We got a new case, in Alaska – we'll be briefed during the flight. Wheels up in thirty minutes." So saying the unit chief left._

_Derek took a breath, then focused on him with a unreadable expression. "I suppose I've gotta go and get Clooney a sitter. But a word of warning… If you _ever_ tell Rossi or Prentiss about this the payback will be painful."_

_Spencer snorted. "I know, I know." He barely noticed how Derek left after a pat to his back_ _('_Good job, Reid_'). His eyes were darted towards where Aaron had disappeared._

_Spencer stood absolutely still for several moments, not quite understanding what the hell had just happened. He blinked once, twice. Then headed towards a cold shower._

_Cool water soothed his sweaty, heavily bruised skin and his smouldering chest. _/

* * *

Before they ever headed towards the meeting with the rest of the BAU Spencer prepared himself for the fact that it wouldn't be entirely easy. He'd been gone for six months, without a word of explanation. And when he finally came back he was a threat to them all. No matter how much of a family they were that was a lot to digest.

So, when Aaron pushed the room's door open (the same room's where Emily was resurrected) Spencer held his breath. Held it to a point where it hurt when a familiar voice spoke. "Hotch, it's six in the morning. I really hope that you have a good reason for…" It was then they saw him.

At first the team stared. Really, truly stared. And then all hell broke loose.

Spencer was far from prepared when Penelope Garcia pulled him into a crushing hug. "Damnit, boywonder…! Don't _ever_ scare me like that again, do you understand?"

Spencer swallowed, slowly coming to a conclusion that the arms around him were safe, familiar. He returned her embrace, inhaling her familiar scent. Gosh, how much he'd missed his family! "I'm sorry", he murmured. "I'm so sorry. I would've come back sooner if I could've."

"I know." Did Penelope… sniffle? "But trust me, genius. If you ever try to leave us again I'm going to put you on a leash."

Emily Prentiss' greeting was a lot more silent and far less dramatic one. They hugged and this time Spencer was prepared enough for it to return it full heartedly. She held on tight for a moment, then put some distance between them so that they were able to look at each other. And right there between them understanding formed.

It was ironic, in some sort of a sick way, that now Spencer was finally able to understand her decision on Ian Doyle. That rift that was once upon a time torn between them didn't feel so wide anymore.

David Rossi's pat on his back was subtle, nearly cautious. Spencer wondered if the man was afraid of causing damage or chasing him away. The smile, however, revealed everything necessary. "Welcome back, kiddo." Spencer found it easy to smile back.

Jennifer Jareau stood on the sidelines at first, as though not entirely sure what to make of his sudden presence. Some hurt was visible in her eyes. (A tiny part of Spencer he wasn't proud of wondered if she finally understood how he'd felt after finding out that Emily was alive.) Then she made her way to him with a unreadable expression. At first her hand rose, as though ready to strike, but in the end she enclosed him to a tight hug. "Next time… warn us."

Spencer took a breath, stroking her hair. Guilt melted together with relief, sadness and joy, overwhelming him. "There won't be a next time", he promised. He hoped that he'd be able to keep that pledge.

JJ gave a suspiciously moist chuckle. "Yeah, there'd better not be. It'd probably give me a heart attack."

When she finally let go Spencer felt a presence at his left. Facing that direction he blinked upon meeting Derek's eyes. At first the older agent stared at him, as though not quite believing that he was there. Then, very slowly, the kind of a smile Spencer had never seen before appeared. Spencer found himself returning it without a beat of hesitation. It was at that very moment he realized that he was finally home. He didn't think that anything else had ever felt as good.

The moment was cut when Emily spoke out. There was a frown on her face and worry in her eyes. "Reid… What's going on? Where have you been for the past six months?"

Spencer wondered what to tell them, how much he really could tell them. The line between revealing and hiding for their safety was nearly transparent. In the end he told exactly what he'd already explained to Aaron. (Except for the fact that he was a father. It would've been too much, for him _and _them.)

He told them that they they were dealing with a dangerous psychopath. That they and everyone they cared about were in danger. That no matter how hard he'd tried to avoid it (how he'd been _promised_ that they'd stay safe) they'd been brought into this disaster. And it was all his fault.

For the longest time it was very, very quiet. Then David spoke. "We should tell Strauss. She…"

"She already knows. I reported her before I went to Hotch." Spencer swallowed, nausea rising in the pit of his stomach. He'd never noticed that crack on the floor before. "We all and our families will be under special observation. Interpol, CIA and FBI are looking for Anton Silas."

"Do you think that he'll be found?" Derek inquired.

Spencer sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. A headache was already nagging there. "He's very good at hiding and masters his sadistic games flawlessly. So… Honestly? I don't know." Then, deciding that he'd already brought enough fear and misery, he decided to switch the topic. "Look, so far we've only been talking about me. I'd really like to know what's been going on here while I was away."

* * *

Aaron barely dared to blink as he watched Derek fooling around with Spencer. Observed how the whole team came together once more, like a recently found missing piece had completed a puzzle. Spencer seemed dazed and overwhelmed, perhaps even nervous, but without the genius even noticing it his very presence warmed up the whole room.

No machine works with one of its pieces missing.

Aaron watched, unaware of the fact that his own expression was changing. Or he was unaware until David spoke. "You should be careful, Aaron." It was impossible to read the older man's expression. "If you let yourself go any deeper into that thought you'll give yourself away."

Aaron swallowed a little bit more loudly than he intended, pointedly looking away from Spencer. "I don't know what you're talking about."

David gave him a far from impressed look before continuing his previous speech mercilessly. "Now that he's back you need to choose. The tingling that's putting _that_ look into your eyes… Are you ready to act on it?"

Aaron squeezed his lips together as tightly as he could, no longer able to look away. For a single, fleeting second that could've been his imagination Spencer met his eyes. And suddenly it was one unforgettable night in Toledo all over again.

Aaron shivered and licked his lips. It took all his infamous self control to keep the surges rising rapidly from showing on several parts of his body. His breathing became a little bit louder. "Even if I did know what I want…", he murmured, almost under his breath. "… now's not the time to act on it." Not when Spencer was still so clearly recovering from whatever he'd been through. Not when they had two children to think about and no clue of what the hell they were doing.

David nodded slowly. "I agree. But one day it will be. And when that day comes… you'll need to be ready. Because you only get so many chances before someone else takes your place." With those words the older agent joined the others, leaving Aaron with nothing but his cryptic words.

* * *

The day was far more exhausting than Spencer had known to expect. He shuddered, having been half asleep, when Aaron parked the car all of a sudden. A frown appeared to his face when he realized that they weren't at Aaron's house yet. The building before them was a restaurant.

"I called Jessica while you were catching up with the team", Aaron explained. "She was alright with watching over Jack and Lucia for a little bit longer."

Spencer blinked and looked at the older man. "What's all this?"

He wondered if the slight smile of Aaron's he thought he saw was real. "I have a feeling that you haven't had a break from… everything in a long time. I thought I should offer you one."

Spencer fidgeted slightly. The thought of just forgetting about _everything_ felt very tempting but… "What about Lucia? She…"

Aaron's eyes were softer than usual. Of course the man understood. "She'll be just fine. Trust me. Jessica's pretty good with children. Your daughter is safe and sound."

Spencer sighed. All of a sudden he was very aware of just how hungry he was. "I know. I'm sorry, I just…"

Aaron shook his head. "No apologies. No explanations. No worrying. Only eating."

Spencer swallowed, trying to determine the look in Aaron's eyes. He just hoped that the man wasn't expecting too much of him. "Aaron…"

Aaron appeared almost amused. "It's just a meal in a far from fancy restaurant. Do you think that you're up to it?"

Spencer looked at the agent beside him, allowed his mind to linger. And suddenly the answer was easy to find. "Yeah. I think I'm up to it."

* * *

Very, very far away (yet nowhere near far enough) Anton Silas allowed the fine melody of Vivaldi wash over him, his eyes closed and his chest moving in a way that couldn't possibly be considered healthy. His whole body shivered under the nearly animalistic surges.

And then his eyes flew open, full of irritation. It took a mighty while before he actually answered his phone. "Is everything under control?"

"_I did as you told me to. I'm in position. Should I proceed?_"

Anton's eyes darkened, even with the fireplace they were staring at. The heat of flames seemed to seep into his soul. "Yes. But you'd better remember our deal. If you ever get caught I was never a part of this."

"_I know, I know._" The caller swallowed loudly. Good. Fear meant that he had the upper hand. "_You… You'll keep your part of the deal, too, right? If this all works out… Then you'll let my sister live._"

Anton took a deep breath, the irritation from before returning tenfold. People could be so very annoying… "May I remind you that I'd get a lot of money out of killing her? It's not my problem that she scorned the wrong people. If you do your job well enough to pay the debt we're even." With that he hung up.

Anton sat absolutely still for a moment, then got up and moved, letting the music float right through him as he went. He stopped by a drawing that hung on the wall where a sudden eye wouldn't catch it at all. It was his own private pleasure.

It was a chalk drawing he'd made of Spencer when the man was six months pregnant. On that particular day they'd stolen a few hours to see the ocean. In the drawing Spencer sat on sand, his eyes distant and full of secrets as they observed the water.

* * *

/ _"You're thinking of him again, aren't you?"_

_Spencer was quiet for a moment, then looked at him. The man's eyes were unreadable. "Would it matter?"_

_Anton shook his head after thinking about it for a moment. "No. You're here. You're mine. That's what matters."_

_Spencer looked away, never having been good at maintaining eye contact. The genius reminded him of a caged tiger looking through the bars of its cage. The sight was quite arousing. "I could walk away."_

_"And I'd burn down the whole world just to find you."_ /

* * *

Anton smiled, brushing the drawing with his fingertips. "You should've listened to me, love. I'd burn down the world. And I'd burn you, too, just to make sure that no one else will ever have you."

Flames kept crackling in the fireplace. Anton stood perfectly still, like a cobra before its lethal attack.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Oh boy… It looks like things are going to be quite hectic; physically and emotionally. Let's just hope that Reid makes it through this sane and alive! (sweatdrops)

Please, do leave behind a note before you go! Let me know if this chapter was worthy of your time at all. My stash of cyber pribe goodies is endless… (wink, wink)

I've really gotta get going now. (groans) I hope that I'll see every single one of you next time!

Take care!


	5. Ghosts From the Past

A/N: Woah! I've been typing so much over the past few days that I think my fingers are gonna be sore soon. 'What happens when my life gets… messy. (growls) But hey, if it means timely updates…

BUT, before going on with the story… THANK YOU, so much, for all your reviews! I savour every single one of them. (GLOMPS) You guys can't even imagine how dear you are to me. So thank you!

Awkay, before this gets all sugary and stuff… Let's rock, shall we? (takes a deep breath) I really hope that you'll enjoy this piece of the ride.

* * *

Ghosts From the Past

* * *

/ _Lay in a huge bed, pain radiating from his bruised wrists and from much more intimate parts, Spencer took a shuddering breath. He wanted coffee, the fact that it was night be damned. He wanted a shower. But the sad fact was that he didn't think he'd able to move for a while._

_Anton was only this rough before a new assignment._

_Sure enough, Anton's voice sounded from outside the room. "_I'll be out for a few hours._" No explanations, no apologies. "_If someone should come knocking don't let them in. They wouldn't be friends._"_

_The apartment's door closed. Spencer kept his eyes shut for a little while longer, trying to separate his mind from bodily sensations; good and bad. It worked. When he opened his eyes they held barely any emotions._

_Spencer's feet were stunningly cooperative as he made his way out of the room, then into kitchen. Whatever Anton ran out for must've been terribly urgent. The usually flawlessly controlled man had forgotten his laptop open._

_Being friends with Penelope had never been proven more valuable. He brought a deleted file back to life with some clicks she taught him one day, while he was banned from field after getting shot and they were waiting for the team to return. Spencer swallowed upon discovering that it was crypted text, written in Russian. With a rapid glimpse he scanned it through. (To this day Anton didn't have the slightest idea that when the man whispered to him in his native tongue during the dark hours of the night Spencer understood every word.)_

_After a deep breath that hurt less than he'd expected Spencer took his cell phone with a slightly unsteady hand. He aimed, waited for a second, then snapped a picture and sent it. As soon as he was done he dialed numbers. "I just found something. It's crypted but to me it looks like a contract proposition. I can't risk taking a copy but I sent a picture of it to you."_

_"_Good work_." The other listened for a second, as though attempting to make out something from the sound of his breathing. "_Is everything going well?_"_

_Spencer inhaled once more, squeezing the edge of the table as hard as he could. "Yes. Everything's going according to the plan." He couldn't stop staring at the bruises on his wrists. Marks of fingers. "I'm fine."_

_When Anton came back four hours later, smelling of smoke and blood, Spencer was in the bed they shared with his eyes closed. Oddly cool lips kissed Spencer's cheek before Anton slipped underneath the covers as well. Only the shadows around them knew their secrets as they lay wide awake, inhaling each other's scent. Both wondering how long the illusion was going to hold. _/

* * *

A month passed without a single trace of Anton Silas. It began to feel like the man and the violent mess he'd pulled Spencer into were nothing but parts of a really bad dream. Fragments of imagination.

But Spencer had lived that life for too long to be fooled. He remained alert, kept watching, kept waiting, never losing his focus. Listened to the signs.

All of a sudden Aaron's door had two new locks. ('Just in case' was the only explanation delivered.) Since he was officially unemployed Spencer made it his personal duty to make sure that Jack got to school and back home safely. 'No talking to strangers' was repeated over and over again. (The boy, of course, enjoyed the attention. Never even noticed the shadows of worry in his uncle's eyes.) Spencer kept an eye on the rest of the team as well. When Emily once mentioned that she felt like she was being watched Spencer spent hours on securing her apartment. There was no way he'd be able to forgive himself if something happened to one of them because of him. Because of his return.

Yet as it was Anton remained missing. Spencer's physical bruises healed. For the first time in forever life was… almost normal.

Almost. Because the average 'normal' usually doesn't involve Aaron Hotchner washing a baby's puke from his shirt. Spencer's eyes widened as he walked into the bathroom, woken up by the sound of water running. Then he winced, the sight truly sinking in. "Oh, no…!"

Aaron seemed almost amused. "I decided to feed and burp Lucia, since you'd finally actually fallen asleep. I didn't remember the towel." The man met his eyes. "I've been in this situation before, you know? Jack did this trick to me a dozen times."

All of a sudden Spencer found himself smiling. Really, truly smiling. He leaned against the doorframe, observing while Aaron finished the work. "It's good to have another safe adult in her life."

Aaron smiled. (A sight he'd missed tremendously while he was away.) "Honestly, I never expected that I'd get to do it all again." All of a sudden something dark appeared into those eyes. The smile faltered. "It… almost feels like she's my own daughter."

Spencer shivered. In full truth he'd expected this issue to be raised – it was only a matter of time. His muscles were painfully tense when he swallowed. "You're wondering if she could actually be yours", he murmured.

Aaron met his gaze. The look in those eyes nearly broke Spencer's heart. "Is it a possibility?"

Spencer shook his head although it hurt to bring such disappointment. There was a foul taste in his mouth. "I'm sorry, but no. We only… went _there_ once and the timing doesn't match." He sighed, trying to steel himself against all those emotions Aaron didn't manage to hide. "I wish she was yours, though."

Aaron nodded. There seemed to be a lot more the man would've wanted to say about the matter. Instead the unit chief switched topic. "I wish you'd tell the rest of the team. I'm sure that they'd love to know. And they're suspicious. Just yesterday JJ asked me why I smell like baby all the time."

That encouraged a chuckle from Spencer. He then sighed. "I'll tell them as soon as the time is right, I promise. But right now… Right now I just try to take it from day to day. To get used to being back." Seeing the look on the older man's face he frowned. "What?"

Aaron shook his head. "It's just… good to hear you laugh. To see your eyes light up."

Spencer fidgeted slightly. He was almost sure that there was a blush on his face. "Oh." For a genius his vocabulary at the moment was tragically limited.

Aaron swallowed. And all of a sudden the man's hand brushed his hair, then his face. Their eyes locked and held. The moment, the anticipation, stretched until all eternity. And then they sensed that they weren't alone. Turning their heads they saw Jack standing by the room's doorway. There was a slightly confused look on the boy's face.

Aaron cleared his throat. "Hey, buddy. You woke up early."

Jack nodded, some of his questions momentarily forgotten. "I needed to pee, and Lucia was making noises."

Spencer swallowed, his skin tingling for reasons he couldn't quite explain. "I'd better go and make sure that she's okay."

Aaron seemed to be in a hurry to go as well. It was almost funny to see the usually stoic man squirming in his own skin like that. "I'll make us some breakfast. Cereal or toast?"

While their strange makeshift family continued with the morning routines Spencer blinked twice on his way to his daughter. Blinked, and wondered what in the world just happened. And why his heart was fluttering in his chest.

* * *

Jack was deep in thought while he walked towards school that morning, with Spencer pushing Lucia in a cart right beside him. They'd walked for about ten minutes until Spencer finally spoke. "You've been quiet all morning, Jack. What is it?"

There was a frown on Jack's tiny face as he finally vocalized what'd been bothering him. "I heard you and daddy talking. You both want him to be Lucia's other parent."

It took a couple of seconds (according to Jack's count, at least) before Spencer replied. "Yeah", the man admitted softly. "We do."

Jack bit his lower lip, processing. "You… really like each other, huh?"

Spencer watched him for a moment. He was too young to notice the new tension. "Would it bother you if we did?"

Jack shook his head. "No. That stuff is tricky sometimes, I guess. I think my mommy and daddy divorced but I was so little that I can't remember any of it." He thought hard. "Gwen's got two moms. And Keith's parents are divorced. Now his mom is getting married so he's gonna have another dad soon." Something close to excitement traveled through him. "Are you and Lucia gonna be our family, too?" To be honest he'd always sort of wanted a sister. "Daddy loves you and Lucia, I can tell even though I'm a kid. And you love him, too."

Spencer sighed. "Look, Jack… It's a lot more complicated than that. Sometimes… Sometimes there's so much mess and ache that love isn't enough. Sometimes people just can't stay together without hurting each other, no matter how much they love each other. Just like with your mommy and daddy and Keith's parents."

Jack gulped, feeling scared all of a sudden. He looked at Spencer, long and hard. "You're… not gonna leave again, are you?" He took the surprised looking man's hand, held on tight. "I don't want you to go."

Jack couldn't understand why Spencer looked so sad all of a sudden. Why should someone be sad over being asked to stay? In the end the man met his eyes, even tried to smile. "Jack… Do you remember how I taught you the secret of that disappearing trick?"

Jack nodded eagerly, grinning. It was one of his favorites. "Yeah."

Spencer nodded back. This time the smile held just a little bit less sorrow. "It's the same secret as with that trick. I'll always be right here, even when you can't see me."

Jack grinned. A weight disappeared from his chest. "So you're never ever gonna leave us?"

Spencer nodded. The look in the man's eyes made Jack feel safe and sound. "That right, Jack. I never left you and I never will."

The rest of the journey was completed with Jack babbling excitedly, Spencer listening contentedly, inputting a comment every now and then, and Lucia sleeping soundly. For a few moments of bliss no worries existed.

* * *

Almost exactly a week later Aaron sensed that something was off as soon as he entered the bureau. He was right. The exact words Penelope greeted him with were "He's back!".

The team was in the briefing room in a flash. No matter how little their faces betrayed they all shivered at the photographs greeting them. Most of them were old. Now a new one had been added to the nauseating mix.

New York, New York. A car that'd exploded to thousands of pieces. Victim number one. Lynn Delores, forty-two. She was supposed to deliver evidence against a well known drug dealer.

Hudson, New York. A young man slumped in the middle of a road. Thomas Warren, twenty-six. A former member of a homegrown terrorist cell.

Aside the obvious there wasn't a striking connection between those two murders. But a particularly sharp detective refused to give up and noticed something interesting. Numbers, drawn with red that looked ominously lot like blood. 'Seven' on the pavement on top of which Delores' car exploded. 'Six' on the back of Warren's bald head. That was when they were called over, two months after Spencer's disappearance. By the time they took the flight the killer took his third victim. They only discovered her because of Penelope's skills.

Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. A mere child who'd been stabbed ten times. Nadia Rhaynia, only nineteen years old. She'd been supposed to testify against her family. Number 'five' was written on the skin of her stomach, amongst the stab wounds.

While they were still trying to process what they had they received a note on victim number four. They'd been too late. Too slow.

Phoenix, Oregon. A man who'd been dropped from a balcony. Jeffrey Tanner, forty-three. He was a reporter who'd gotten just a little bit too close to the secret members of a rather well known criminal organization. 'Four' was written on his throat.

That was when the tracks went cold, so suddenly that it surprised even them. The killer disappeared as suddenly as he'd appeared, leaving the team wondering just how many victims there were that they didn't even know of – and how many more were to come. The press called the killer 'The Ghost'. The team kept working on the case for a week until Strauss ordered them to come back home and leave the chase to others. They returned with the bitter taste of defeat, seething with anger and frustration. They wondered if they'd ever meet the killer again. Now there was a new picture in the collection.

Carson City, Nevada. A man shot to dead in his car. José Barnes, thirty-nine. A former terrorist whose sentence had been shortened when he agreed to give a testimony against his former allies.

Penelope appeared slightly nauseated and put apparent effort to avoiding looking at the pictures. "They… found number 'three' from the apartment where the shooter took his hit." A new picture was flashed before them. More writing. "Along with this."

'_ARE YOU FAST ENOUGH TO CATCH ME BEFORE I REACH NUMBER ONE?_'

"That son of a bitch is playing with us", Derek growled.

Penelope bit her lower lip. "Since we lost 'The Ghost' I've been running occasional searches to see if he's reappeared. This caught my eye just an hour ago. I decided to give you a heads up immediately."

Aaron nodded. "Good job." His eyes darkened and his stomach twisted. Something about this particular case was bothering him greatly. Like he'd been missing something. "But we can't start working on this yet. We haven't been called in."

Derek's eyes flashed hazardously. "You've gotta be kidding me! The guy's calling out to us and we're going to sit around, waiting for him to strike again?" The subtext was loud and clear. _Like we sat back and waited until Reid showed up bruised and traumatized? Until he saved himself _again_?_

Aaron felt a slash but he wouldn't have become a unit chief if he'd let acting up team members mess with his head. "You know full well that there's a protocol that must be followed. Strauss has us under a microscope as it is. The last thing we need is to give her an excuse." He glanced towards the text. "But we'll send the local police a word to let them know that this killer is someone we've already faced. They need to know what they're up against."

David nodded in agreement. "This UnSub needs to be caught fast. He won't waste time on getting to numbers 'two' and 'one'."

There was a look on Penelope's face that caught all their attention long before she spoke. "You guys! Something just came in." Her eyes were wide, held a look that brought chills down Aaron's spine. "A… friend just sent this to me. There was a tourist on the spot, at the almost exact time the shooting took place. The police took copies of the pictures, just in case. This was taken only five minutes before Barnes was shot."

At first it looked like nothing more exciting than a day in a park. But then their eyes locked on a man who could've easily been disregarded. A man climbing out of a car with a seemingly harmless backbag. Age thirty-three. Very tall, athletic looking by nature. A well formed body dark clothes complimented flawlessly. Sharp, almost unnaturally blue eyes. Fashionably shortcut black hair. A man like him was bound to stand out but somehow he almost managed to blend in.

Almost. Because the team recognized from all those pictures Penelope had managed to dig out since they found out about this monster over a month ago. Aaron's heart stilled for a moment and nausea built up inside his rapidly twisting stomach. For he was looking directly at Anton Silas.

Derek summed it up for them all. "Shit…!"

* * *

With all his sleep deprivation Spencer was almost dozing off with his book, Lucia sleeping in a cradle nearby, when the doorbell chimed. He went to open after making sure that his daughter hadn't been disturbed, a frown on his face. He hadn't invited anyone over. It was difficult to smother the temptation to take his gun along.

What he found was a delivery boy who'd barely made it past his teens. Reddish blonde hair, green eyes, a lot of freckles and a nearly goofy smile. "Spencer Reid?"

Spencer nodded slowly. His muscles refused to relax. "Yes."

"I have a delivery for you. Could you sign here?" As soon as formalities had been taken care of the boy handed a neatly wrapped florist's bouquet towards him. "There you go. Have a good day."

Spencer nodded absentmindedly, not liking the sensation of dread in the pit of his stomach. "You too."

Not entirely sure that it was even safe to take the gift inside Spencer made his way to the kitchen. With his heart beating dangerously close to his throat the genius placed the bouquet to a table, then began to unwrap it with badly unsteady hands. A gasp broke through his lips when the contents became revealed. He recoiled a step, blood turning into ice in his veins.

Scarlet lilies. There was no note attached to the flowers because it wasn't necessary. The flowers were a loud enough message.

Tears of rage and terror filled Spencer's eyes. His whole body began to shake. His body _and_ soul reacted to the information sinking in.

Anton knew exactly where he was. His time in utopia had ran out.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: And the plot thickens, my friends. (shudders) 'Anyone else getting bad wibes from all of this…?

PLEASE, let me know your thoughts! Did this chapter deliver or fall flat? Leave a note and tell me! I'd be super excited to hear from ya. (glances with puppy's eyes)

Until next time, everyone! Hope I'll see lots of you then.

Peace out!

* * *

**Guest**: Welcome aboard! (grins) I'm very proud and happy to hear that you've enjoyed the story so far. (beams) 'Hope you'll be as satisfied with the next one!

I really hope that they'll end up okay, too. And stay together. (sighs) Oh, if only Lucia was Hotch's…

Massive thank yous for the review!

* * *

**Guest2**: I'll say! (shudders) Let's hope that this won't have a tragic ending, at least…

Huge thank yous for the review!


	6. Dirty Little Secrets

A/N: Nah, no need to worry. The update IS here. (grins) Hooray…?

First off, of course! Thank you, from the bottom of my heart and soul, for your reviews and listings! There are so many of them. (beams) You guys are really good at keeping my spirits up. Thank you so much for that!  
Awkay, because it's 'bout time to bite the bullet… Let's get going. 'Hope you'll enjoy the ride!

* * *

Dirty Little Secrets

* * *

/ _Toledo was painfully hot when Aaron made his way into a hotel room, very aware of the steps following him. Even the way Spencer walked sounded tired. It was no wonder. The case, although only two days long, had been exhausting. It was always devastating when the victims were innocent children, no older than Jack. (Gosh, how Aaron wanted to go back home.) The fact that Aaron was tense, though, had nothing to do with the case._

_Usually Spencer shared a room with Derek. To this moment Aaron had no idea why he'd asked the genius to room with him instead. (He noticed the very dark look Derek darted his way and wondered if it was something that needed to be pulled out into open.) Spencer's behavior had worried him and he'd wanted to keep an eye on the doctor was what he'd explained to himself. The currents coursing through his veins were nothing 'supervisor like', though. Not even friendly._

_Aaron was so deep in thoughts that he shivered when Spencer spoke. There was a rosy hue on the younger man face. A very tempting hue. "I, uh… need a shower, so… Could you turn, so I can…?"_

_Aaron blinked and – soundlessly praising the years and years of restrained emotions as his educator – turned slightly, hoping dearly that he wasn't blushing. "'Sorry." He stared at the wall, at Spencer's slender, stripping shadow, until the temptation got too much. Trying to make it look like an accident he peered ever so slightly. And froze. Completely. Throughoutly. Spencer's visible back was covered in already healing bruises; yellow, ugly, out of place. Aaron swallowed loudly, unable to get rid of the awful taste. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the bruises, no matter how much just seeing them hurt. "Reid… Who the hell did that to you?" He sounded angrier than he'd intended but didn't manage to feel bad about it. If someone was hurting Spencer…_

_Spencer frowned, searching his eyes. "It's been a rough case and I'd really like to get some rest. Can we talk about this later?"_

_Aaron's eyes narrowed with disbelief and hurt. "_Are we_ going to talk about this later?" He knew the answer even before asking._

_Spencer was firmly on his way towards the bathroom, still with just the towel wrapped around his waistline. At that very moment Aaron's instincts took over. Faster and far more roughly than he'd been supposed to he outstretched a hand and grabbed Spencer's wrist. At first the genius looked at him with stunned, nearly scared eyes. Then, in a blink, the budding fear turned into something else entirely. It was impossible to tell what, exactly, happened. All of a sudden their lips met and from then it was impossible to stop the flood of things. Spencer's towel fell. So did Aaron's clothes._

_Aaron let his hands move on the pale, bruised skin. The way Spencer shivered under his touch only added the pleasure. He couldn't remember the last time he would've wanted someone this badly and it overwhelmed him. He'd desired men before and even during Haley. Once he almost ended up cheating on her with a male co-worker. But he'd never, ever experienced anything like this before._

_And he wasn't alone. Spencer gasped, arched closer as though the man had attempted to blend in with him. "I want to feel you", the younger man whispered in a husky tone that sounded nothing like the timid, socially awkward boy Aaron first met once upon a time. There was nothing shy in those eyes burning right into his. "Even if it's just this once… Show me what it could be like."_

_In any other situation Aaron might've profiled those words. Might've been worried about the hint of despair. But as it was the urge was too strong. The need was too much._

_During those hours in the dead of the night they became one for a little while, soothed the roaring rage in both of them. It wasn't exactly gentle, to either one of them. No words of love were spoken. But nonetheless it was the most intimate experience they'd had in a very long time. It was what they needed. Neither felt regrets._

_They didn't fall asleep, let alone wake up, together. When the morning came they were both happier with pretending that nothing had ever happened. But the tingle that lit up… There was no smothering it._

_Although neither was willing to recognize it thing would clearly never be the same again._ /

* * *

Spencer was feeling very, very nervous and exposed while he sat in a park, his eyes constantly scanning through his surroundings. It was in the middle of a week and a rather early morning. Only few people were around. He doubted that he would've felt safe even if there'd been no one. Every now and then he glanced towards Lucia, pleased to discover that she was fast asleep in a stroller right before him. If there'd been any choice he wouldn't have taken her along at all.

Spencer was aware of the person approaching him long before she sat down beside him, slowly, cautiously. To anyone observing she wouldn't have stood out. A short woman in her late twenties, halflong blonde hair, brown eyes… Dressed into her jogging clothes she was pretty in her own but not eye catching way. She appeared… harmless. He knew better. Her voice was low and smooth as velvet. "So he's after you?"

Spencer nodded stiffly. A rustling sound caught his attention to a irreasonable point. Just a piece of garbage carried by the wind. He swallowed. "I'm endangering a lot of people. Such people I consider my family. And I can't even…"

"You know why this is all necessary", she pointed out, not showing a hint of sympathy. They both observed as a jogging couple passed by. "After all this time you can't jeopardize our operation." Her eyes swept towards Lucia, showing no particular interest. There probably wasn't a maternal bone in her body. "Nice touch. So you're a 'daddy', now?"

Choosing to ignore the comment altogether – deciding that there was no need for her to know just how messy the 'operation' had gotten – Spencer switched the topic. "Anton knows exactly where I'm staying", he pointed out instead. He couldn't look away from Lucia. "It's only a matter of time before he comes after me." _Us._ "How the hell can you guarantee that it's not going to end up like the last time?"

The woman's eyes flashed while she shrugged, emitting a sigh. "This time… we're prepared better. This time we know what to expect."

Spencer gritted his teeth, feeling a wave of rage and terror. His facial muscles became painfully tight. "You know as well as I do that there's no way to get ready for him." A horrific taste filled his mouth. "The last time five agents died and I got shot." Shot, to a point where he ended up half dead, to be exact.

His companion gave him a pointed look. "He's just a man. Keep that in mind. We've stopped people worse than that asshole." She wrinkled her nose when Lucia started whimpering because of all the tension around her. "Now go and take that brat home, whoever it belongs to. And get ready. We'll have busy times ahead of us." He was already walking away with his daughter when the woman spoke once more. "And keep your pager on, for fuck's sakes. The next time you go MIA boss will probably hang you from your balls."

Shivering at the far from appealing mental image Spencer walked away without a single backwards glance. His steps were stiff and heavy, his mind restless. He couldn't shake off the feeling that there was someone observing him.

* * *

As soon as Spencer had left the woman – agent LeAnna Pavlov from the CIA – took her cell phone. She made sure that he'd vanished before making the call. "He's fine. Not happy, but fine."

"_Did you tell him about the photos?_"

She snorted, her eyes narrowing momentarily. "Of course I didn't. He would've withdrawn from the operation immediately and we need him to catch that son of a bitch." Her eyes flickered towards the direction where Spencer disappeared. "I can tell that he's suspicious, though. And antsy. I don't know which one of them is going to mess up first."

A heavy, strained silence was the immediate reaction. "_Let's hope that Silas does. I've barely managed to clean up the mess that came out of the last time. Now get back here. We have a lot of work to do._"

While walking away LeAnna had no idea of the person taking pictures of her.

* * *

As it turned out the team never got the chance to try and go after Anton Silas. Instead they were handed a new official case. Days blurred in together while they chased a yet another madman through Connecticut. The week long case seemed to last a lifetime but now Aaron was finally sitting in his office, restless and exhausted to the bone at the same time. Aaron knew that he should've been taking care of paperwork but couldn't bring himself to focus. In the end he gave up and took a look at his cell phone instead. A missed phone call from Spencer.

Without even thinking he pressed dial. The genius picked up quickly. "_Hey. Welcome back._"

Aaron frowned, his fingers twisting restlessly. "Are you… alright? You sound tense."

Spencer sighed. It took a moment before the answer came. "_I'm fine, just a little bit tired. It's… been a bit hard to sleep, lately._" Aaron certainly knew the feeling. "_What about you? I know that the case has been exhausting. I've been following the news whenever Jack hasn't been there to see._"

"We're all still alive." Aaron swallowed, wondering what to say. In the end he chose the simplest option out of the mad flood there was spinning inside his head. "I'll be home in just a little bit."

"_I know._" Spencer's voice was soft, alluring. "_I'll see you soon._"

"See you soon", Aaron breathed out, feeling out breath without any proper explanation. Hanging up the call was harder than he'd expected. All of a sudden he sensed that he was no longer his head with a frown he found Derek standing by the doorway of his office. He didn't have the slightest clue of what to make of the look on his subordinate's face.

"You didn't tell him", the man pointed out.

Aaron shrugged, trying not to feel guilty although he had a feeling that he should've. He didn't feel like having this conversation so he allowed his defensive side to take over. "I don't understand why my decisions concerning him are so important to you."

Derek folded his arms. The look in those eyes darkened still. Without a doubt a confrontation was whispering, right there in the loaded silence between them. "You're not the only one who cares about him the way you do."

Aaron shuddered under the weight of those words. If there'd been even a tiny bit more courage in him he would've asked what, exactly, they meant. As it was he gritted his teeth and composed himself for a second before daring to try his voice again. He didn't sound like himself. "He'll be safe. I promise."

Derek nodded. The look in those eyes became even more dangerous, though. "You'd better." It was nothing short of a growl. "Because _you_ are the one he chose to trust. The one he came to. He trusted you to keep him safe. I'll never forgive you if you betray that trust."

There was no telling how heated the conversation would've become. Aaron decided to bring an end to it before they'd say things that couldn't be taken back. Before they'd reveal too much.

As calmly as he possibly could Aaron put the file away, deciding that in his current state of mind he wouldn't be able to continue working. "I'm going home. You should do the same."

Derek nodded wordlessly, arms folded and a unreadable look on his face. The man appeared far from happy. Aaron was much too aware of the fact that sooner or later this discussion would continue.

He'd almost walked away when Derek spoke out once more. "Take good care of him." The voice was softer than usual. Aaron didn't have to turn around to see the sadness. It stung him, just a little bit, but he refused to feel guilty. All three of them deserved better.

Instead he nodded, with all his conviction. "I will." With those words he walked away, leaving Derek standing there deep in thought.

Yes, he swore to himself on his way to his car. He _would_ take care of Spencer, much better than he had up until this point. He'd do whatever it'd take to make sure that the man was finally safe. He already lost a beloved, once upon a time. There was no way in hell he'd let that happen again.

He was too worked up to notice how some snatched a photograph of him.

* * *

After a great deal of work both of the household's kids were fed, washed up, content and fast asleep. Reading a book on the couch Spencer was also fast on his way under when the apartment's door opened. Against his better judgement Spencer stiffened, his eyes widening and prepared for absolutely everything, until Aaron walked in. The unit chief appeared just about as exhausted as he felt while dropping his go bag to the floor with a sigh.

Spencer gave the man a look of sympathy. "'Want to talk about it?"

Aaron sighed, then shook his head. "I'm just glad that it's over now." The man shed his jacket and Spencer could've sworn that those eyes swept towards him for a second. "It's good to be home."

Spencer nodded, unsure of what to say. Then coming to think of something he got up, stretching slightly. "Come upstairs with me. I want to show you something."

Appearing somewhat hesitant Aaron followed, only a step behind him. They breathed in a perfect sync while making their way up the stairs, both deep in thought and something unnamed lingering in the air around them. What they soon found made both men smile.

There, on the bed in a guestroom that'd been Spencer's for a while, lay Jack fast asleep, a smile on his small face. "He was having hard time getting to sleep because he was worried about you. I started telling him stories about his hero dad who was working hard to catch bad guys. He was out in half an hour."

Aaron's smile widened just a little bit. Became the one that'd almost disappeared forever. "You're doing a really good job with him."

Spencer bit his lip with a shrug. "I love him." It just slipped out, effortlessly, like it'd been the simplest thing in the world. And all of a sudden the air around them was changing once more.

Spencer didn't know what was happening until Aaron's lips already slammed against his, demanding and pleading all at once. He was powerless against the invitation. While tongues came out to play they were already backing towards Aaron's bedroom, their hands finding places and spots that made them shiver with delight. All of a sudden there was very litle room in Spencer's pants.

They were in the bedroom and Aaron's hands were fully ready to rip off Spencer's shirt when their eyes met, searching. "Are you sure?" the older man ensured huskily.

Spencer nodded eagerly, licking his lips with anticipation. "I am." Hell, if Aaron wouldn't put him out of his misery soon…!

The passion they'd already discovered once was found easily. Clothes, kisses and touches flew while they kept advancing, both knowing very well what was about to happen. The bed moaned as their joined weight landed on it, Aaron falling gracefully on top of Spencer.

They probably shouldn't have been doing this at all, for this might very well be a huge mistake. They were both keeping secrets. No matter how much they tried to assure themselves and each other otherwise a lot of things were wrong. The shadows of past were still much too long and there was no telling what'd happen next, how hard it'd strike them both. But at that very moment they just needed each other. Needed to feel that at least for this one night the world wasn't a complete chaos.

No matter how self conscious Spencer usually was about his body he allowed Aaron to strip him fully, trying not to think about how many scars the man's eyes would see. Kisses and surprisingly gentle hands soothed his worries. Until a certain moment, at least.

Spencer stiffened when all of a sudden Aaron's hand brushed something he wouldn't have wanted the man to see. It was fourteen weeks old, already almost fully recovered but still ugly. A loud reminder of the unwanted life Spencer was desperately trying to leave behind.

Seeing the gunshot scar there Aaron's eyes widened, then met his with a unvoiced question. Spencer replied with a tiny, slightly sad smile. "It doesn't matter anymore", the genius whispered and meant it, from the bottom of his heart and soul. All the scars, inside and out… They didn't matter. Nothing mattered.

Nothing but the man who was right there with him, willing to take him even with all the package he carried on his skin and deep inside his mind. This wasn't the beginning of a great love story – only a moment of passion and need between two desperate people who were scared to death of something they couldn't even name. Of fate, perhaps. But as Aaron's hands trapped Spencer's wrists firmly and the larger man leaned closer Spencer decided that _this_ was more than enough. For now this would do.

Spencer arched his back and sighed with contentment, granting Aaron an easy opening to his neck which was tingling with anticipation. Aaron took the hint elatedly. Kissed. Sucked. In the end bit down. The man's hand was already working much lower, asking for a permission to advance. Caressing, demanding, preparing. Spencer gasped with surprise, his eyes flying wide open while his heart fluttered.

Aaron leaned down for a one more kiss. In the middle of the heat that was boiling over the man whispered into his ear. "I'm never letting you disappear from me again."

Spencer swallowed, his eyes stinging while emotions took the best of him. In the spur of the moment he took the opportunity to press his lips softly on Aaron's, savouring the taste. "You have me", he whispered back, his voice barely recognizable. He closed his eyes, shivered with pleasure when Aaron pressed him down for another trail of kisses. "If you want me… You have me." He couldn't promise to stay forever but right now, at this moment, no one else existed.

It was as close to a perfection as they could get.

There were no shadows of the past in the bedroom as they melted into one another, neither sparing 'tomorrow' a single thought.

* * *

Completely elsewhere yet closer than before Anton Silas took a look at the photographs that'd just been delivered to him. Only his eyes betrayed something as he went through the snapshots. His eyes were much darker than before.

Spencer with a CIA-agent. (So he'd been right all along. Sometimes Anton hated being right.)

Penelope Garcia wiping her eyes after talking to a nerdy looking man whose name Anton hadn't bothered to dig out.

Emily Prentiss and David Rossi speaking while leaving the bureau, both appearing tired but happy to be home.

Jennifer Jareau hugging her husband, their son running towards them excitedly.

Aaron Hotchner climbing into a car, a bizarre mixture of unreadable emotions in his haunted eyes. (In some amusing way those eyes reminded Anton of himself. They'd been hunters for too long, both of them.)

Spencer again, this time in a park with Lucia. Anton was almost sure that he saw a hint of fear in those alluring eyes. (_Oh, love, if only you knew…_)

After savouring the pictures for a long moment Anton took his cell phone and dialed numbers. "_Well?_" a nervous voice picked up.

Anton kept eyeing on the snapshots. "You did good work", he awknowledged in a toneless voice. Credit must be given where it's due, no?

"_How do we proceed?_"

Anton's eyes flashed. The room's dark seemed to center around him. "Send the pictures. I think it's nice of us to warn him now that we're moving on to phase two." Spencer made the mistake of forgetting who he belonged to. It was high time to give him a reminder…

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: So okay… I'm feeling pretty… hot and flushed after this chapter. (grins sheepishly) Too much smex in one chappy, my friends! But then there's, of course, Anton's shadow looming just around the corner… (shudders)

Was that any good in your book? Even a little bit? PLEASE, leave a note – let me know! It'd make me super happy. Would cyber Christmas goodies do any good as a pribe…?

Until next time! I'm hoping that you'll be staying tuned for that one.

Peace out!

* * *

**Anon**: In some, probably sadistic way I'm happy and flattered to hear that. (smirks sheepishly) It feels good to hear that this story is gripping. I'm so sorry about the cliffies! I can be a real she-devil sometimes. (groans at oneself)

Those four make such a good family, don't they? So much bonding, all over the place. (sighs happily) You know… We'll see. Very few children are born exactly when they're supposed to. And how sure was Spencer of how far along he was going? I doubt he would've seen a doctor too often. There's always room for hope. But whatever the case, Hotch is going to love little Lily as though she was his own. Because she's just that cute. And he's that amazing. (grins)

Huge thank yous for the review! 'Hope you'll keep enjoying the ride.

* * *

**Guest**: Amen to that! (nod, nod)

Super sized thank yous for the review!


	7. The Thrill of a Good Chase

A/N: Heh, it's been INSANE around here but how about this? The new chapter is good to go. Hooray…?

First, of course! Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for you reviews and support! (HUGS) You guys will never know just how precious you are to me. So thank you!

(takes a breath and gulps) It's go-time, isn't it? 'Hope you'll find this ride a good one, folks.

* * *

The Thrill of a Good Chase

* * *

/ _While his work was anything but, Spencer's personal life was usually rather uneventful. Once upon a time. When Aaron announced that the team would have a well deserved day off Spencer decided to make the most of it. He had a thesis to write, a new doctorate to reach out for and a book he wanted to spend longer than ten minutes with. Before getting to any of that, however, he decided that he needed some coffee. Sometimes it's the most innocent of our decisions that change our lives forever._

_When Spencer walked into his favorite café the first person who saw him was Anton Silas. The contract killer's eyebrow bounced up while he watched the tall, slender man with the liveliest eyes Anton had ever seen. The stranger walked quickly – like someone used to being in a hurry all the time – never once taking a look around him. Such innocence and insecurity, yet something in those eyes told a very different story. Gave a promise that there was something far more interesting hiding underneath._

_Anton watched. Devoured. And decided that this target was something he wanted to pursue without anyone paying for it. Something like this creature was one in a million._

_By the time the stranger had paid for his purchase and walked out of the café Anton was already there, like the good predator he was. A pair of hazel eyes widened upon discovering him. It was a surprise, really, that no coffee was spilled. "Got any light?" Anton inquired._

_The younger man blinked once, then shook his head, coming out of the stupor. "No. I try to avoid unhealthy habits."_

_Anton tilted his head with a grin. There was a twirl inside of him as the beast was aroused. "There are many… unhealthy things in life that are very much worth exploring, pretty boy." Briefly, so fast that it could've been a trick of imagination, his hand brushed a certain spot on the other's well formed body. Sending a suggestion, a call, a dare._

_It was impossible to tell what went through the young man's head. For a moment those eyes appeared genuinely confused while a "Oh?" escaped. That was when Anton noticed the gun, hiding right beside where another bulge was appearing. It only added the temptation, the lust._

_Anton had always played it with risk. He decided to be no coward today. The other's lips were soft and warm, probably much unlike his, when he crashed his own demandingly against them. Greedily taking absolutely everything that was granted to him. At first the brunet was too stunned to react. But then the younger man's lips moved as well, at first cautiously, then with a gradually growing amount of force. At some point the man's coffee fell, staining both their shoes. Neither paid much attention._

_"I… I don't usually do… things like this", the other breathed against his lips. There was a loud gulp that only added the appeal. "Actually, I… I _never_ do stuff like… this."_

_Anton smirked. He'd caught his prey, now. "Well, it's high time you learn." The second kiss was even more heated than the first one. His lips tingled pleasantly when he broke apart and breathed against the other's neck. "Your place or mine?"_

_Oh, those hazel eyes most certainly weren't perfectly innocent anymore. "Mine. Now."_

_The following morning Spencer woke up alone. There was a mug of fresh, steaming hot coffee on his nightstand. That, along with a call card that had nothing but a phone number and '_X_' written on it. His nightly companion had added in a flawlessly neat handwriting._

_'_X marks the spot, pretty boy._'_

_Spencer didn't know what possessed him. He managed to defy the urge for the two days his team was on a case, although he fidgeted like during the pitchblack days of withdrawal. As soon as he made it home he dialed the mystery man's number. Like a moth drawn to a flame._ /

* * *

It wasn't once or twice someone had called Spencer paranoid over his life. The two weeks following the arrival of the flowers, however, were pure hell. Tore his very sanity.

Whenever Spencer slept he dreamt of finding Aaron and Jack dead. Dreamt of his BAU-family facing the most horrible of deaths. Dreamt of Anton's smirking face, heard the man's voice so clearly that it was almost impossible to believe that it was a dream.

/ _"Now, do you see what you've done?"_ /

In the end Spencer decided not to sleep. It was the simplest that way, really. He kept himself awake, kept a careful eye on every possible shadow following those he cared about. Kept watch, all the while knowing what was coming.

As it often happens, the bomb finally dropped on a very mundane day.

Spencer was sitting on the living room floor feeding Lucia, Aaron seated on a couch directly above him, so close that they could feel each other's warmth. Nothing much was said while Aaron focused on a book and Spencer on his daughter. They were content with the quiet. Somehow that very moment was the most normal one Spencer had had in a very long time. He savoured those precious, stolen moments for the rest of his life because they were numbered.

"Daddy!" They both looked up when Jack walked into the room. The boy seemed excited. "A police car just passed by our house real slow!"

The adults exchanged a quick glance that spoke a lot. Guilt formed a tight ball into Spencer's stomach. It was his fault that this threat and monitoring were now a part of Jack and Aaron's life. That Aaron's eyes looked just like they did during the Foyet nightmare.

Fortunately something far more pleasant pulled Spencer's thoughts elsewhere. In his arms Lucia was obviously done eating. Her arms were flailing determinedly, reaching out towards Jack. He couldn't restrain a tiny chuckle. "It looks like she wants you, Jack."

The boy's eyes lit up with excitement. "Can I hold her? For real?"

Spencer nodded. "Uh huh."

"Just be extra careful, buddy", Aaron cautioned in a tone Spencer didn't think he'd heard before. "She's still very small."

Jack nodded obediently, sitting down right next to Spencer. "Okay." True to his word the child's motions were nothing but careful and gentle when he took the baby, who immediately snuggled closer to him. At first Jack seemed too stunned to speak. Then uttered the about last words the adults had expected. "She looks just like me in those baby photos."

Spencer could practically feel how Aaron's heart jumped towards throat – probably because his did the same. Once more he was almost relieved to have a distraction. There was a single knock on the house's door, no more.

While Jack was still occupied by Lucia (and an attempt to make the baby smile or laugh) Aaron gave Spencer a loudly speaking look. Spencer shook his head, already getting up. He'd take care of this one himself.

Grabbing a knife on his way towards the door, trying to create a feeble illusion of security, Spencer took a deep breath, then opened. He saw no one. A quick inspection revealed that the whole street was practically abandoned. Only a couple of cars parked here and there. Then his eyes fell on the large envelope dropped to the doorsteps.

Spencer knew that it was a bad idea from the moment he moved but couldn't stop himself. He grabbed the envelope to see '_Spencer_' written on the back. For a moment he stared, then ripped the envelope open. And wished that he hadn't the minute he saw the contents.

* * *

When Spencer didn't come back inside in five minutes Aaron knew that something was wrong. Gently prying Lucia from Jack's arms and placing her gently to a crib he made sure that Jack was busy with other things, then half dashed towards the door. Hoping that there wouldn't be a disaster waiting. He shouldn't have bothered to hope.

Spencer was practically hyperventilating while leaning heavily against the wall, unshed tears filling the man's eyes. The man's face appeared dangerously pale. One hand was covering the genius' lips, as though it was the only thing keeping the vomit from coming.

The other hand squeezed a huge envelope so hard that knuckles had turned white.

Aaron frowned, not quite daring to approach. As though he could've made the situation any worse even if he tried. "Reid? What's wrong?"

Spencer took a couple of gasping breaths before managing to utter words. "It's… It's Anton." The genius didn't dare to meet his eyes. It took a massive gulp before words came. "We've gotta call in the others and meet them. We've gotta warn them."

There were a million things Aaron would've wanted to ask but he knew that now wasn't the time. He nodded stiffly, reaching out towards his pocket for a cell phone. "I'm calling Jessica over to keep an eye on Jack and Lucia."

To both their stun Spencer shook his head. Finally their eyes met. "We'll take Lucia along." The genius' eyes were torn, almost scared. "I… I can't put it off any longer. It's time for them to meet her. For her safety." _Just in case I won't be there to protect her anymore_, was much too loudly present.

Aaron had no idea what to say to that.

* * *

By the time Spencer and Aaron entered the conference room, with Lucia safely in Spencer's arms and his head in a state of chaos, the genius discovered that the team was already waiting for them. They noticed Lucia in an instant. The time of hiding had come to an end.

Spencer swallowed, appearing more nervous than ever before. "There's… something I haven't told you guys. I kept stalling, waiting for the right time, but…" He trailed off, obviously having no idea of what to say. Until finally, after a tiny eternity, the words came. "This… This is Lucia. My daughter."

'Chaos' is the only word able to describe what followed. In an instant Penelope and JJ were hovering above the slightly startled looking baby, the former demanding how in the world he could keep something that adorable from them. To JJ nothing else but the tiny girl seemed to exist. David approached with unexpected caution, a priceless look appearing to his face when Lucia began to whimper the second the older man touched her head. (David Rossi had never backed away like that before, not even during the many fights with his ex-wives.) Emily grinned and took a step closer to the child. It looked like she wanted to touch but didn't quite dare to. There was a bizarre look on her face, like her mind had been somewhere else entirely.

And Derek… remained absolutely still. As though shocked. The man couldn't seem to stop staring at Lucia. There was no telling what was going through the older agent's head.

Spencer gulped. He should've known that Derek wouldn't take this lightly. Sure enough they were both extremely secretive but they'd also always had a special bond of sorts. They'd shared a lot of things no one else knew. Having a secret like this between them caused a crack on that bond. "Morgan…"

Derek, however, wasn't in the mood to listen. There was a look that chilled Spencer a little bit in the man's eyes. "Who's the mother?"

Spencer shivered, not wanting to share his deepest and most sensitive secret all over again. Aaron was quick to save him. "It doesn't matter who the other parent is. Right now we need to focus on keeping Silas away from them."

"Away from us all", Spencer interjected quickly. A fire lit up inside his chest while the will to fight rose once more. A million memories traveled through his head when he went on. "Anton… He knows where I am. It's only a matter of time before he comes after me. And he's willing to do whatever he can to have his way." Deciding that hiding had already cost him too much he pulled out the envelope he received earlier. There, right before the others' confused eyes, he laid out everything there was inside.

All the pictures. Of him. Of Lucia. Of the rest of them and their families.

Seeing a picture of Henry JJ brought a hand to her lips, her face falling deathly pale. She wrapped one arm tightly around herself. "Oh my god…!"

David looked at him. Those eyes demanded an explanation long before the words were voiced. "Reid, what is this?"

Spencer felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't tear his eyes from the pictures, no matter how hard he tried. "This is his warning. No one's safe – he's found you all. He'll tear down each and every single one of you if that's what it takes to smoke me out." He gulped, unable to shed to rotten taste. "I just talked to… some associates. Like I've told you you've been on special observation almost since the day I returned but as from today you or your families won't go anywhere unguarded. Not until Anton's been taken care of. All those people you care about will be kept an eye on, just in case. You won't be handed new cases – it's not safe for you to travel. It might be the safest if you'd spend as much time as possible here in the bureau. Anton's not insane or reckless. He won't risk an attempt against this fortress. But he _will _find all of your weak spots. You need to be prepared for that."

"Jesus Christ, Reid…!" Emily's eyes were wide and he could've sworn that she shivered. "What… What the hell is this guy?"

Spencer took a deep breath. The tightness around his ribcage only intensified. "The worst we've ever met." He sighed, feeling very tired all of a sudden. It was exhausting to revisit all these dark memories. "He's been running from the CIA, Interpol and FBI for over three years. Maybe we can help them catch him."

Aaron's eyebrow bounced up. For once those eyes couldn't conceal a single emotion. "And if we can't?"

Spencer met the older man's eyes. It was terrifying, in a way he'd never experienced before, to stand so very close to losing absolutely everything. "Then it's time to use _his_ weakest spot against him."

* * *

Meanwhile Anton Silas sat in the first class of a airplane, his eyes cast towards the clouds gathered outside. Just like before every good hunt his skin tingled with anticipation. It was finally time to move. Time to step out of the shadows. As much as he enjoyed the stalking, waiting, this was his favorite part.

"Excuse me, sir?" The young, ginger haired and blue eyed flight attendant serving him gave a bright, far from coy smile. Her perfume was too strong. "Would you care for something to drink? Or anything else?" The suggestion wasn't exactly hidden between the lines.

Anton smiled as well, trying not to appear as irritated as he felt. Under different circumstances… "No thank you, dear."

Not appearing the slightest bit discouraged the woman kept smiling and nodded. "Are you traveling fur business or pleasure?"

Deciding to play along a bit, just for the heck of it, Anton replied. "A little bit of both, actually." He even winked, fighting back a snort at the blush on her face. "Mostly pleasure, though."

"I see." Someone must've sent her a signal that she was crossing a line for all of a sudden she appeared embarrassed. "We'll be landing in fifteen minutes. Have a good time."

With a glimpse that took a microsecond Anton studied her nametag. The smile on his face made him look like a shark. "I'm sure I will, Tasha."

Once the plane landed Anton didn't hurry. At this point of his chase there was no particular hurry. Outside in fresh air he breathed his lungs full, letting his eyes wander. He was quick to spot the car waiting for him. A smirk appeared to his face.

_So she's on time, for once._

With slow, almost lazy steps he made his way to the vehicle. The driver didn't even look towards him when he opened the door and sat down. "Is this choice of a location your idea of a bad joke?" she growled.

Anton sighed inwardly. So she was in one of those moods… "I'm afraid that this is a necessity, Elle. There are… some things that I need to take care of."

She shrugged. "Well, as long as you don't get me absorbed into that fucked up shit do whatever the hell you want. We've got a clear deal of what I've been paid for, remember?" With those words Elle Greenaway lit up a cigarette.

They drove on in a silence. The sky above them was tinged with red.

* * *

/ _Anton's head was tilted slightly as he watched Spencer's naked form, letting his eyes rest on the bruises here and there. They were his marks. The token of exactly how deep his bond with Spencer was._

_Spencer's eyes flickered his way, sharp and unreadable. They made him want to punch the young genius as much as they made him want to fuck the other man senseless. "You're staring."_

_Anton shrugged, unfazed. "I have every right to look at what's mine", he pointed out. No need to add any drama into it._

_Spencer, obviously, didn't feel that way. For a moment he was sure that the suddenly ferocious creature would attack him. "I don't belong to anyone", the younger man hissed in a voice that carried a loud threat._

_Sure of himself as always Anton moved slowly, seeing no point in hurrying. His hand held no hesitation while he slid it down the most private and sensitive of all parts. Felt them all react to him. Felt the other's pulse rise where the fingers of his free hand were brought to a delicate throat. A smirk appeared to his face. "But of course you do", he murmured. "You'd never let anyone else do this to you." Without any further warning he bit down, right through the place where a little bit of hair covered the tender skin of Spencer's neck. Bit down hard enough to leave a mark._

_Spencer hissed loudly, more out of rage than pain, and stiffened completely. Then, slowly, the man relaxed once more. Anton's teeth didn't let go until Spencer was completely relaxed. He could taste blood. It was his turn to be stiff._

_"I hate you", Spencer growled through tightly gritted teeth._

_Anton didn't smile to anyone the way he did right then. On the spur of the moment he kissed Spencer's hair. "I know that you do", he mused out loud, enjoying the way his breath made the hair in the back of the other man's neck rise. "But I still don't see you walking away."_

_Spencer snorted. "Would I even have the choice to, if I tried?"_

_Not asking for a permission Anton pushed Spencer roughly against the wall, trapping the man from wrists and squeezing tightly, possessively. He inhaled the genius' scent sharply, closing his eyes to imprint every fragment. "If you ever betray me, love… it'll be the death of you."_ /

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: So the truth of Lucia is finally out. And not a moment too soon, with Anton already marching in. And what's this with Elle? A mess is about to come down, that's for sure. (shudders)

Please, leave a note, yeah? I've been typing like crazy and my head's a mess, so it'd feel unbelievably good to hear your opinion. (gives puppy's eyes) Pwease…? Remember that the elves are watching.

Until next time, ya all! 'Hope I'll see you all then.

Be good!

* * *

**novrov**: Hey, welcome aboard, then! (grins) I'm truly happy that you've had a good time thus far. 'Hope the next one's just as satisfying.

Huge thank yous for the review!

* * *

**Guest1**: I'm glad to hear that you've joined in, and even happier that you've enjoyed your journey! (beams) 'Hope that you're as pleased with the next one.

Gigantic thank yous for the review!

* * *

**Guest2**: Let's hope that they'll get one, especially Reid after everything he's gone through. (winces)

Thank you so much for the review!

* * *

**Anon**: I'm SUPER happy to hear that you enjoyed it so! (sighs with joy)

Those four make an amazing little family, don't they? And their children are clearly more than happy with the situation. ('Glad to hear you liked the little smex there.) (smirks) Let's hope that they'll get to stay together through this turmoil.

I REALLY hope that you'll be as satisfied with what's to come.

Colossal thank yous for the review!


	8. Down With a Blow

A/N: Damn, it's been busy lately! (sighs, then grins) But hey, as long as the chapters get done right in time I'm happy. Besides, I love this time of the year so much that a little bit of insanity is quite alright.

First off, THANK YOU, with all I have, for your amazing reviews, listings and support! (GLOMPS) You're real miracle workers, ya know? So thank you!

Awkay… (takes a deep breath) I'd say that it's high time to get on with the story. I really hope that this piece meets your expectations.

* * *

Down With a Blow

* * *

/ _After their first encounter outside the café Anton and Spencer were bound to see each other again. And again. And again. It was a huge bother to arrange, for Anton's schedules seemed to be as crazy and Spencer's, but their mutual, nearly animalistic desire was strong enough to overcome the troubles._

_Apart from bodily fluids they shared first names and phone numbers. That's all. No emotional connections. No strings attached. That arrangement worked very well for both of them and after overcoming the first shock Spencer found himself rather enjoying having that kind of excitement in his life. Enjoying, although things got a little rough sometimes._

_Since they were both fairly good at French the two of them decided to see a French movie one late evening. Spencer was tired and exhausted after a case that'd led to five dead pregnant women. It appeared that Anton had had a rough day as well. The tension was palpable. They ended up spending half of the movie in the men's room, worked up by a entirely different kind of art._

_The rules were simple between them. That's why Spencer wasn't hurt in any way when Anton's cell phone rang and the man left, leaving him alone to ease the rest of the tension. Anton's smell lingered on Spencer when he left the theater about half an hour later._

_Spencer was already walking away when he sensed that he was being followed. True enough, a black car approached him. A door was opened as soon as the vehicle stopped. In sat a woman who had to be in her early twenties. Long, blonde hair. Piercing brown eyes. "Hop in. Now. Before he notices."_

_Spencer frowned, tensing up completely. He took a instinctive step backwards. "Who are you? What…?"_

_He was silenced as soon as a badge was shown. __"Cadet LeAnna Pavlov, CIA." __The woman's eyes darted around, clearly securing the environment. "Hop in now and I'll explain."_

_Spencer had no idea of what made him act. But in the end he slid into the vehicle. The sound of a door slamming made him shiver. The quite heated events from before must've left his nerves on the edge._

_Once he'd recovered for a couple of moments Spencer focused on the woman. Her eyes seemed even darker than before when focused on the road. "What is this?" he demanded, surprised by how firm his voice sounded despite the shock._

_LeAnna gave him a brief sideways glance. "That man you walked into the movie theater with… He seems rather fond of you. What do you know about him?"_

_For once Spencer was glad that it was dark. It hid his blush. "That his name is Anton. I don't know him very well." He frowned, dread making his skin crawl. "Is there something that I _should _know about him?"_

_The woman's eyes darkened. "His name is Anton Silas. After I've told you what he is all about I'm going to ask if you're willing to help us stop him."_ /

* * *

The two weeks following Spencer revealing the almost full truth of Anton Silas to his team were pure chaos. They were observed and followed wherever they went, for their own safety but still. The fear and paranoia that'd been Spencer's life for a long time already became his family's new reality. And it was killing him.

He'd never, ever wanted this to any of them. If he'd known from the start that it'd go here he most likely wouldn't have agreed to this absurd plan at all. The guilt followed him like a shadow, lifted its head whenever he looked at his team.

But at very least they weren't helpless against the threat. They prepared themselves and their families. With Strauss' surprisingly eager consent they spent quite a bit of time investigating whatever they could of Anton's moves. And Spencer, the one who'd gotten closer to Anton than anyone else ever had before, was their most important key to help them get into the monster's twisted head. There was no pride, not anymore. Feeling sick to his stomach Spencer revealed them far more details than he would've cared to. Revealed just how much of himself he had to give to earn even a shred of Anton's trust.

Spencer knew, with his reason, that they'd never judge him for something he'd been forced to do. But he couldn't stand the looks on their faces. He also couldn't stand the humiliation that was rising inside, hard enough to make him feel sick.

In the end Spencer excused himself and marched into the break room. For once he didn't head straight for coffee. Instead he leaned heavily against the wall, his face buried into his hands, and breathed. Memories spun wildly inside his head.

Anton's hands. Lips. Anton's…

When the room's door screeched he thought, for one moment of blind panic, that his nightmare had just come knocking. He looked up to discover that it wasn't the case. Instead he found himself face to face with Aaron.

He gulped with some difficulty while the unit chief closed the door and entered slowly. The words were hard to find. "I understand, you know?" He blinked quickly and fiddled with the hem of his shirt, his eyes fixed on the floor. There was a crack. "If this… changes things. If you don't…"

He was interrupted by a hand that brushed his hair and face gently, in a way that Anton had never been capable of. When he finally met them Aaron's eyes held no disgust or hostility. "I wish that you'd told me. But… I've had my suspicions, since you told me that Lucia is his as well." The unit chief's expression was a lot softer than usual. "This doesn't change the way I see you, Spencer."

Spencer couldn't but smile at that. He leaned closer to Aaron's hand, welcomed the comfort of the unexpected touch. Savoured the brief moment while it still lasted.

Spencer stiffened completely at the sounds of new approaching steps, Aaron's hand withdrew so quickly that he shivered. He knew who it would be before the break room's door was even opened. By the time he looked up to meet the arrival's face LeAnna Pavlov was right there, her arms folded and a stony look on her face. He didn't like what he saw in her eyes.

Spencer frowned. "Didn't I tell you not to come here?" he growled. Suddenly he felt very protective of his team, even against her.

LeAnna gave him a impassive look. "This is a case of emergency, _doctor_." She paused for a beat, allowed her eyes to flicker on Aaron. "I'd be much more comfortable with talking to you if we were alone."

Spencer folded his arms and lifted his chin a little bit, allowed his facial expression to become a lot harder than he felt comfortable with. "Whatever you have to say to me, you can speak out in front of him. He's my supervisor. I've told him everything."

LeAnna's eyes flashed with rage and disappointment. "That's classified information! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking of keeping my family alive until this whole disaster has been dealt with." He took a subconscious step forth, placing himself between Aaron and the woman. "What's going on? Why are you here?" He wasn't in the mood for wasting any more time.

Neither was she, thankfully. "One of my contacts just called. I decided to come and warn you in person." Her eyes darkened. "Silas is here, in Virginia. You're the profiler and statistics wonder of us two. You tell me the odds that he's looking for you."

Spencer didn't say anything to that. He had a feeling that she already knew the answer. A wave of cold washed over him.

Lucia… She was only a couple of rooms away, under JJ and Penelope's enthusiastic care. He really wanted to…

He never had the time to process that thought properly because just then his cell phone began to ring. Ice traveled through his veins while he took the item slowly. The caller's number wasn't displayed. Didn't need to be. He knew instantly who it was. He picked up after a lot of hesitation, knowing that there was no telling what'd happen if he didn't. "Hello?"

"_Hello to you too, pretty boy._" Anton's voice was smoother than velvet but carried a clearly audible threat. A bomb that lay in a slumber. "_You have no idea of how hard I had to work to get this number._" A second or so passed. "_I'm assuming that agent Pavlov already got to you? Do tell her 'hi' from me._"

Spencer swallowed thickly, casting a look towards Aaron. The unit chief nodded and left the room quickly, headed towards Penelope's lair. LeAnna stood perfectly still, observing him with alert in her eyes, before she took her cell phone and dialed numbers. Spencer's head was a mess and it took longer than it should've to form words. "I know that you've come for me. What do you want?" His voice sounded firm, at least. That was more than he'd dared to hope for.

"_You know damn well what I want. I want my family back – _all_ of it. But I have a feeling that you're not about to give me that._" Anton's voice was even more dangerous than before. "_So, I've decided to be generous. Just this once. For now I'll settle for a talk with you instead. What can I say? I've really missed you, darling._"

Spencer swallowed, feeling sick to his stomach. Suddenly it was harder than it should've been not to feel Anton all over him, inside him. "When and where?" It was insane. It was desperate. But if this was the only chance to catch Anton…

"_You still remember that café where we first met, don't you? Stand at the street corner in exactly one hour and I'll come to you. I'd tell you to come alone but I already know that you won't. No matter, I love a little bit of challenge._" There was a strange, metallic sond. "_See you soon, pretty boy._" The phone call was over before Spencer could even pull in a proper breath.

Spencer stood frozen, the phone still on his ear. Stood, his chest so tight that he could barely breathe. And trembled for a moment. Then, as quickly as he could, composed himself and met LeAnna's eyes.

"How long?" she demanded. The phone was still in her hand, the hot line open.

Spencer's was surprised by how well he managed to keep his expression and voice even. "An hour." It certainly wasn't much.

LeAnna nodded. Infuriatingly confident, too inexperienced to smell the threat. Even excited. (He couldn't blame her, not really. If a catch like this would go down well it meant big things on the careers of those responsible.) "We'll be ready."

"So will we." There was a inferno in Aaron's eyes. The man went on without a hint of mercy, the prosecutor inside taking over. "I understand that this is a CIA operation but agent Reid is also a member of the FBI. Strauss never approved his resignation officially."

LeAnna's eyebrow rose. "Meaning…?"

Spencer's chest tightened because he understood. Cold settled in, quickly. _No!_ The last thing he wanted was to get his team – his family – involved. To…

"Meaning…", Aaron echoed in a not quite patient tone. "… that my team also wants to be a part of this operation." He folded his arms, prepared to finish his case. "We can waste time on arguing over this or we can work together." The words were meant as much to Spencer as they were to LeAnna. His eyes narrowed. They'd definitely talk about this later.

Spencer had a feeling that since she was a child LeAnna hadn't played well with the others. For a moment there was a frosty expression on her face until she spoke a few mumbled words to her phone. When she was done her eyes were ice. "Fine. But stay out of the way, do you understand? Do not mess this up for us."

Spencer left right after that, mumbling something about getting ready. Being around Aaron wasn't an option for a few moments. Instead he spent five minutes with his daughter, while he could.

* * *

After half an hour of restless pacing Aaron came to the conclusion that he'd go mad if he wouldn't follow his instincts soon. And so, ignoring the questioning looks sent his way, he marched towards the room where he knew Spencer had been taken. Cautiously, as though Spencer would've ever rejected him, he knocked before opening the door slightly.

Spencer had apparently asked the CIA agents to give him a moment of privacy, for the genius was all alone in the room. Tense, deep in thought and scared. Even with the thick bulletproof vest the younger man appeared delicate. Fragile.

He must've stood there for at least a minute before Spencer finally sensed his presence. The slight smile was stiff but genuine. Yes, there was definitely irritation. But no longer open rage. "Hey. What are you doing here? I thought that you were being briefed for the encounter."

"I already was." Aaron had certainly heard more than enough. Unable to control himself for another second he approached, closing the door before making his way to Spencer. "I… just wanted to come and see you, before we need to go."

Spencer blinked once, looked at him long and hard. Drawing strength. Memorising. Taking everything he could from these precious stolen moments. "Oh."

Aaron ran a hand down Spencer's bulletproof vest, trying to keep some of the turmoil spinning inside from showing. He swallowed, unable to chase away the nauseating taste sitting on his tongue. "I don't want you to do this", he murmured.

"I know." Spencer's sigh shuddered. The genius took a small step closer, so that they were able to feel each other's warmth. He man's fist nearly pounded Aaron's own vest, with a lot more force than would've been necessary. "For the record, I hate this, too. I'm still upset with you."

They looked at each other, giving in to the moment of temptation. In a few moments a million things drifted in the air between them. Unspoken yet louder than any scream.

Pleas. Promises. Confessions.

Deciding to toss caution to the wind Aaron placed one hand to where Spencer's heart was and leaned forward, closer, closer…

Until they heard a door opening and felt a presence.

Jumping apart like two children caught from a cookie jar they turned their heads towards the doorway. Derek stood there with a unreadable look on his face. For a moment those eyes were sharper than razors as they cut through Aaron but the words were spoken surprisingly softly. "The CIAs are getting antsy. They think that it's time."

Spencer nodded softly, a faraway look in his eyes. "Okay." The genius took a deep breath. "I… guess that we should get going, then."

None of them liked even the idea. Dread was swelling inside them, with such pressure that it was suffocating. When Aaron and Derek looked at each other they finally managed to agree on something. For once there was no competition.

They'd do whatever the hell it'd take to put Anton down. They'd put an end to this nightmare. Because there was just far too much to lose.

They couldn't afford to fail this time.

* * *

Another half an hour later found Spencer approaching the very infamous café that started this whole nightmare. It was the busiest rush hour and he didn't feel comfortable with the crowd around him. Everything around him screamed threat and he almost walked against a red light just to get away from the situation.

"_Just stay calm._" Aaron's voice was a blessing, even though it came through a earpiece. "_There's a lot of people around you who want to protect you. Just stay calm. We'll get you through this. Everything's going to be alright._"

Spencer opened his mouth to reply, even felt tempted to smile. But at that very second all words got stuck in his throat. Instead he tensed up completely. Absolutely. Blood ran cold in his veins and he shivered while adrenaline crashed through.

This cologne he could smell clearly despite the crowd around him… Only one person he'd ever met wore it. Only one person's presence made him feel like this.

And sure enough, he knew the voice that floated to his ears at that very moment. "I told you, Spencer. Several times over. There's no running away from me." He was almost sure that he felt a hand although it couldn't possibly be there. Anton took his time before continuing. "You left, and took my child along. A man could be livid over less."

Spencer swallowed. Perhaps he was in a shock because he couldn't really feel a thing. "And you shot me", he pointed out in a voice that didn't sound like his. "You almost killed me."

"You weren't the target, remember?" He felt Anton's warm sigh. It made the hair in the back of his neck rise. "'Collateral damage' is the term I'd use. That agent would've killed me to the spot if it wasn't for you."

Spencer stiffened, unwanted memories filling his head. The gunshot scar close to his stomach was itching madly all of a sudden. "Next time… They won't miss."

"Hmm." A hand caressed his hair. "That's because I won't be giving them the chance to try again, dear."

"_Reid._" Even through the earpiece Aaron's voice was sharper than usual, almost frantic. "_There are too many bystanders. The snipers aren't able to get a clean shot. We're trying to find positions for a close range shot. Just stay calm and keep him still._"

Spencer took a deep, shuddering breath. "This isn't going to end well for you, Anton. Whatever you do they'll catch you. They may even kill you."

"Oh, I know, dear. I know." Anton's voice was light, smooth. Free of all fear. That, perhaps, was the most worrying part. "But since I'm going to die in the end, anyway… Why not go with a majestic bang?"

Spencer's hand reached out towards his gun, fully ready to do whatever was necessary to stop the monster behind him. He was never fast enough. "Until next time, Spencer." And then the presence was gone. Anton's scent vanished. In less than a breath the man had disappeared completely, like the killer had been nothing but a trick of his imagination.

"_He disappeared to the growd! We lost him! I repeat, we lost him! All units, get ready!_" Aaron's voice was sharper than a whip. "_Reid, stand still, do you hear me? Don't…!_"

But Spencer wasn't listening. He'd brought this monster to his friends and their families. This threat… It was his fault. And he was about to do whatever it'd take to stop this.

This time the gun was already in his hand as he ran, ignoring the cries of the people he pushed past. Following some inner voice he couldn't explain, trusting it all to a chance. Somewhere nearby and impossibly far others were running as well. None of them took the direction he did.

All of a sudden it became perfectly clear what he'd been running for. When he turned a corner he saw a car abandoned to a isolated street corner that made him freeze entirely. Black. Darkened windows. Expensive, definitely not meant for blending in. Anton's style. His grip on the gun tightening he began to approach, as cautiously as he could.

"_Spencer!_" The tone of Aaron's voice was almost enough to make him stop. "_Don't…!_"

The sound of a explosion was so unexpected that Spencer shivered, almost losing his hold on the gun. Somewhere behind him, in the direction he'd just left, people were screaming. Spencer's heart stopped for a unhealthy period of time while his knees nearly buckled. The terror and adrenaline were almost enough to sweep him off his feet.

"Hotch!" he cried out to the earpiece. No response. No sign of life. _Nothing_. Tears filled his eyes and he didn't quite manage to blink them away. What the hell happened? Were the others alright? Were they even…? "Aaron! Anyone! Are you alright? What's going on?" Still no response. Nothing but torturous silence.

Spencer didn't get the chance to worry much further. He didn't realize how close he'd gotten to the car until a impossibly bright flash blinded him. The bang he heard hit him like a sledgehammer, felt even worse than the actual impact of energy. He flew backwards and crashed down to the ground with a sickening amount of force.

After that there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Awkay… (clears throat) You do remember that if you slaughter the author there's no hope for a finish, don't you? (hides)

Alright, so… Everyone together. WHAT THE HECK?! What just happened – and what follows after? Because things seem pretty damn messed up right now.

PLEASE, let me hear your thoughts! Were you pleased, at all? Or should I be extra careful when I open mysterious Christmas gifts this year…? Ya all know what to do if ya want to let me know. (winks far from coyly)

Until next time! I really hope that you'll all stick around for that.

And very, VERY HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO YOU ALL!

* * *

**hphottie34**: Awww, it's good to hear that! (beams) Uh huh, let's hope that I didn't. It'd be a real tragedy. (winces)

Huge thank yous for the review!

* * *

**Anon**: A quite cute moment, wasn't it? (grins) And it must've filled Aaron's head with all kinds of thoughts… It's such a good thing that the team knows about Spencer's little angel. Let's hope that they'll manage to keep her AND themselves safe.

And here we have Elle! (blinks) No worries, in a couple of chapters her role will become a great deal clearer.

Massive thank yous for the review!


	9. From the Ashes

A/N: Yup, I'm back with the next chapter. (grins) BUT, before that…

THANK YOU, so much, for each and every single one of your reviews! (HUGS) You guys have been amazing, sticking on this story and so fond of it. THANK YOU! (beams)

Awkay… I left you guys on a pretty bad cliffie so I think I should let you off the hook already. I REALLY hope that you'll find this worthy of all your expectations.

* * *

From the Ashes

* * *

/ _True, Anton Silas was very good at his job. But not invincible. And certainly not immortal._

_The first time Spencer met Anton after agreeing to the CIA's insane plan his cell phone received a text message early in the morning. It was short and clear – only a extremely ill famous motel's name and a room number._

_Going there was the last thing Spencer wanted, to face someone like Anton when he'd just agreed to sell the murderer out. But he couldn't run away from it, either. And so he moved. _

_Reaching the motel took less time than he'd hoped. Making his way through the building, trying not to see all the damned souls looming around like ghosts and closing his nose from the horrendous reek that'd seeped everywhere, Spencer fought the temptation to turn around with every step he took. He didn't turn. Instead he knocked on door 131._

_He'd never met the man who answered the door before. About fifty years old, sharp blue eyes, a little bit of grayish hair. The stranger could've definitely used a shower. It was easy to smell grease, tobacco and something far more unpleasant. The man's clothes were filthy, stained by blood. "What the hell do you want?"_

_Spencer swallowed, struggling to keep his expression neutral. "I'm Spencer. I… came to meet Anton." His voice didn't fail him, at least._

_The man nodded. Apparently Anton's 'visitors' weren't a very uncommon thing. "'Doubt he'd be a lot of fun right now. I just patched him up." The stranger gathered his equipment, then headed towards the door. "If the bastard lives through the night tell him that he owes Doctor two grand."_

_Spencer nodded slowly. "I will." He shivered when the doctor passed him by._

_It took a moment before Spencer had composed himself enough to actually step inside. He closed the door, inhaled for a second although the room's stench made him want to throw up. Then braced himself and faced Anton._

_Seeing Anton like that was a surreal experience. So pale and still, stained by blood. Covered in bruises and bandages. Half dead, it seemed. Spencer felt a stab of ache although he probably shouldn't have._

_Something pulled him closer although he should've left. He shivered as Anton's eyes opened halfway when he was two steps away from the bed. In an instant he knew that the other man had a high fever. At first it didn't look like Anton even knew who he was but then, slowly, recognition dawned. A frown appeared. "Spence…? What are you…?"_

_Spencer was already stood by the bed. He felt incredibly cold all of a sudden. "You sent me a message, remember? Told me to come." He forced a smile, even took Anton's hand. His head was spinning wildly. "So… I'm here." It was true, at least. And he wasn't going, no matter how badly he would've wanted to. He couldn't. "You have fever. Just sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." He was probably a horrible person to wonder if it wouldn't be such a bad thing if Anton wouldn't wake up at all. If…_

_Anton squeezed his hand back so hard that nails dug into his skin, even managed to draw a little bit of blood. Those eyes looking into his seemed to see far more than he would've been happy to reveal. And then, very slowly, the notorious killer fell asleep._

_It would've been so very easy for Spencer to kill the man, right there and then. Perhaps he should've when he still had the chance. But he didn't. Couldn't._

_Instead Spencer pried his hand from Anton's painful grip, careful not to disturb the man's rest, then dashed out of the room. When he threw up loudly he told himself that it was all because of stress, confusion and physical exhaustion._

_If only he knew…_ /

* * *

Spencer hated funerals, more than could possibly be explained with words. But on that particular, ridiculously sunny day he was trembling violently. It was a miracle that he could stand.

According to a specialist Anton Silas was dead. The body in the car that'd blown up right before Spencer's eyes was definitely a man's. Former tests had been taken and the results weren't in yet but apparently there was no doubt. The monster was gone – or so they said. But with a horrifying price.

Shots were fired and Spencer shivered. For a moment he wasn't sure if the hand that appeared to his shoulder was real or not. He leaned against it anyway, desperate for comfort. For someone to tell him that everything was going to be alright.

Staring at the crying, grieving people around him Spencer couldn't keep himself from thinking that this was all his fault. If he'd never crossed paths with Anton, if he'd never led the man to his family… If he was faster, better, smarter, tougher…

"Hey…!" a very familiar voice whispered to his ear. The hand squeezed a little tighter. "I know that look. You can't do this to yourself, Reid. What Silas did… It's not your fault. None of it. Only his. The faster you accept that the faster you can move on."

Spencer shivered, fought back a bitter chuckle. He had a eidetic memory. It was sort of hard to just glide past the chaos, tragedy and devastation. Even after three weeks the memories, the bleak facts, were far too vivid.

Aaron and David had been running away from the first explosion, most likely trying to get to Anton. That's why they made it with small burns and some bruises. Emily had been a little less lucky. The impact had sent her flying at a wall, giving her a nasty burn to the back that'd leave eternal scars and a mighty concussion. JJ's left leg burned badly but the doctors managed to save it. She got home twenty-two hours ago. Spencer made it with bruises and a blow to the head that forced him to spend a night in the hospital. Out of them Derek had it the roughest. For a while they couldn't be sure if the agent would make it at all and during those endless days Spencer was sure that he'd go mad before it'd all be over. It wasn't until today Derek would finally be discharged from the hospital. And then there was the CIA-team. Three of them had minor injuries. Two of them ended up into a hospital, another one of them was still in a critical condition in the ICU. Three more lost their lives. Three, including LeAnna Pavlov. Today those lost ones were laid to rest.

Spencer closed his eyes, unwilling to see the funeral ending. To face the point where all those grief stricken people just stood there, lost and wondering what the hell they were supposed to do next. He swallowed. The awful taste remained in his throat. "When… When I came back I never expected any of this, although I should've. I should've…"

"No. _We all_ should have. You weren't there alone, planning on that operation. _I _was the one who signed our team to it. So aren't I as much to blame as you are? Or even more?" Aaron's hand was comforting as it rubbed his back. "We could continue this blame game forever. But it wouldn't change anything. What's happened has happened. Right now we need to move on, for everyone's sake. This is finally over."

Spencer emitted a shuddering sigh. Then, very slowly, he laid his hand on Aaron's, feeling an instant response. Such public displays of affection were rare and risky. But at the moment Spencer couldn't regret, not when he felt a ton's weight shift from his chest. For a moment the shadows looming everywhere faded away, at least a little bit.

There, with Aaron's hand keeping him grounded, Spencer found it easy to ignore the eyes he could've sworn feeling on his skin. The illusion of safety was oddly comforting.

* * *

Finally given the permission to leave the hospital Derek was out of the building almost before his doctor got the chance to hand over the discharge documents. Spencer was there to pick him up, fussing around him like a true mother hen. Spouting facts and statistics of just how lucky Derek was to be alive.

Oh, Derek knew. Out of his own team he was the closest to the explosion. A massive concussion, some nasty burns, a quite impressive blow to the head, some bruised ribs, a broken wrist and quite a bit of bleeding was a very merciful outcome compared to how bad it could've been. He was unconscious for almost three days. (It wasn't until much later he found out that during those days it wasn't certain that he'd ever wake up again.) When he finally woke up Spencer was there, visibly exhausted to the bone and eating his jell-o. If he would've been able to he wouldn't stayed awake to that sight forever. What he managed was three minutes. Since then the progress was infuriatingly slow. Most days only Penelope's threats kept him in the hospital.

Spencer gave him a long, wary look when he sat into the genius' car, unable to mask a wince when his ribs and burns protested. "You're gonna have to take it easy, alright? You heard the doctor. Your body…"

Derek groaned, although he had to admit that Spencer's worry wasn't entirely unpleasant. "I know, I know. No running around or breaking down doors." He sighed, unable to find a comfortable position. "I just can't wait to get home. I miss my own bed."

"According to Garcia Clooney's missed you." There was a amused look on the doctor's face. "She's pretty sure that he's going to go crazy when you get home."

Derek laughed. A bad move. His ribs snarled a immediate protest that made him groan.

Of course Spencer heard. The genius frowned and gave him a worried look. "Are you okay? We can still turn around and go back if…"

Derek wanted to laugh again, despite the pain on his ribs. He looked towards his best friend for a second longer than he should've. He wanted to laugh, along with quite a lot of other things… "Reid, I already spent three weeks in that place. I'm perfectly fine – I can show you the doctor's report if you don't believe me. Besides, I doubt that they'd take me in even if you'd drag me there kicking and screaming. I think I drove the staff crazy. They're probably having a party right now."

He finally succeeded in something, at least. Spencer smiled. The genius wouldn't relax at all but at least that heavy silence wasn't between them anymore. Things felt a little bit closer to normal. And gosh, how Derek missed normal!

But of course there were certain things that just had to be discussed. Spencer was the braver one of them. "Look… I'm sorry, Morgan. About… this. All of this." The man swallowed loudly. "This is why I left in the first place, you know? To keep you guys from getting hurt. To keep Anton away from you. And now…"

"Reid." Derek's hand was faster than his head. It reached out, covered the genius'. Spencer stiffened even further than he did but didn't ask or retreat. That silent acceptance ushered Derek on. "You fought alone for as long as you could. Too long. That guy… He tormented you, threatened you. And you didn't give up. Somehow you even managed to get and protect a beautiful baby girl. I'm glad that you came to us, before it was too late." He wanted to pull his hand away but couldn't. Fortunately Spencer didn't seem to even notice the touch. He paused for a moment before continuing. "What Anton did… It was none of your fault, do you understand? He was a monster. A demon. But he's gone now. He'll never, ever hurt anyone again." He swallowed. The taste in his mouth was a lot more bitter than he'd expected. "So… Don't look like the weight of the world lies on your shoulders. You and Hotch can finally start figuring things out in peace."

Spencer's eyes were those of a deer caught in the headlights. Blind panic, that's the only way to describe it. "You… You know?"

Derek gritted his teeth, looked away. He didn't even notice how his hand slipped from Spencer's, like the other's skin had burned. "You keep forgetting that you're dealing with a group of profilers, pretty boy."

Spencer shivered, something unreadable appearing into his eyes, and for a moment Derek feared that he'd given himself away. That he'd revealed too much. He hadn't. The expression changed once more until, after a eternity, words came. "Does it… bother you?"

Derek shrugged, his whole body shivering under a whirlwind. "That depends. Does he treat you right?"

Spencer nodded slowly. There was no misreading the look that appeared into those eyes. "Yeah, he does." No lie. No hesitation.

Derek nodded although it hurt, a lot. "Then I'm cool with it." It was surprising, really, that the smile came so easily through the ache. Spencer in love was a very beautiful thing, no matter how hard he wished that things could've been different. "But just so you know, if he ever hurts you I'll kick his ass. Even if it'd get me fired."

Spencer chuckled, finally relaxed. It was a sound he'd missed. "You know, Morgan, you won't be doing any 'ass kicking' for a long time."

As a response he swatted the genius' head with his good hand. Gently, tenderly. It was more of a caress than anything else.

"Hey!"

The rest of the ride went by in a light mood, with easy chatting. And somehow that was enough to chase away some of the throbbing underneath Derek's ribcage, at least a little bit.

* * *

A little bit later that evening Spencer had a smile on his face as he watched how Lucia explored toys that'd been far beyond her skill level just a blink ago, already sitting upright firmly. There was a gleam of excitement in her eyes he recognized easily. After a couple of failed attempts she succeeded and emitted a sound of delight.

"She's growing up really quickly", Aaron's voice half whispered while the man joined him. There was a parent's adoration and a hint of sadness in the unit chief's eyes.

Spencer nodded, unable to look away from his daughter for too long. He didn't even register how his hand took Aaron's and the man squeezed back. "She is", he admitted with a hint of melancholy. He glanced towards the other man once more. "Did Jack need help with his homework?"

"Yeah. Apparently it's some sort of a science project." Aaron seemed amused. "Honestly, I think that you'd be a lot more help than I am."

Spencer smiled. "Let's give him the chance to figure it out on his own first. He's a smart kid, Aaron. He'll surprise you."

"Lucia will give us a lot of surprises, too." ('Us'. No longer 'you'.) Aaron appeared slightly more serious than before, thoughtful. "She'll be just like you."

Spencer sighed, leaning against the arm that'd slipped subtly behind him. "I really hope so", he admitted quietly. "I'll do everything that's under my power to make sure that she won't turn out like Anton."

Aaron pulled him closer and in a surprising moment of spontaneity kissed his hair. It was feather light but made him feel warmer than he remembered feeling since Anton's violent return. "We'll take care of that together", the unit chief promised. "She'll never have to even know who Anton Silas was."

'Was'. Spencer shivered at the past tense. After seeing just what Anton had managed to come back from it was almost impossible to believe that the man could be gone all of a sudden. That the threat had suddenly vanished. Spencer had seen and gone through enough to notice when something sounded too good to be true. "I really hope that you're right", he sighed, so quietly that he was almost sure the other man wouldn't hear. Whatever thought might've followed was interrupted by a sudden yawn.

Aaron's breath brushing his neck felt comforting. The man rubbed the back of his hand with a thumb. "Sleep, Spencer. I know that you kept having nightmares all night. You need rest." The unit chief pulled him closer. "I'll make sure that Lucia's safe in the meantime, I promise."

Usually Spencer would've resisted. But as it was he was too tired. He'd been on the edge, on constant watch, for such a long time. Too much was too much. And so he fell asleep to the sight of his daughter and to the feel of Aaron.

Fell asleep, although the dream world wasn't a very pleasant place. Because there Anton was still chasing him and his family. The dream felt far too vivid to his liking.

* * *

Spencer wasn't alone with his suspicions. In the bureau Penelope was typing furiously. Aaron's words from a conversation that took place earlier that day echoed in her ears.

/ _"Something about this just doesn't feel right. That's why I want you to make sure…"_ /

Penelope typed and typed, until the information she'd been looking for was right there. For a moment she stared, her eyes widening to a ridiculous extend. She could've sworn that her heart stopped for a while.

"Oh… my god…!"

The official report of the body that'd been found from Anton Silas' car was finally ready. The CIA had gone far enough to demand a series of DNA-tests to be fully certain of the deceased's identity. Only, they hadn't come to the conclusion they would've wanted.

The dead man wasn't Anton Silas.

It was William Reid.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: And just when we thought that it couldn't get any messier… (winces) 'Can't believe ANYONE thought that Anton would die that easily! We'll see just how deep this mess is going to get…

PLEASE, leave a review. Good? Barely even warm? Ice cold and flatlined? Do let me know. Consider it a late Christmas present. (winks)

I've really gotta get going now. (pouts) Until next time, you guys! I really hope that I'll see lots of you there.

Be good, even if Christmas already passed!

AND HAVE A VERY HAPPY, EXCITING NEW YEAR!

* * *

**zeeandzed**: Sure was one! (groans) I'm really glad to hear that you enjoyed the chapter.

Gigantic thank yous for the review!


	10. Open Season

A/N: Surprise! (grins) I'm a day early because of my insane schedule. The price of being busy? A damn, nasty flue. (groans) But oh well, as long as it doesn't stop me from writing I can take it. (grins)

First off, WHOA! You guys seriously loved the previous chapter, didn't you? All those reviews…! (GLOMPS) You're amazing! Thank you so much! You can't even imagine how much your kind words mean to me.

Awkay…. Because there's no point in stalling, let's go! I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride.

* * *

Open Season

* * *

/ _There were a lot of things he'd done during his life William Reid wasn't proud of. Helping cover up a murder and leaving his family were only two of those things. He'd made a lot of mistakes, some of them unforgivable. The loudest testament he'd ever received of that was having his own son accusing him of unspeakable deeds. Spencer's eidetic memory didn't make mending things any easier._

_After their fumbling beginning of trying to make things right William finally found the courage to write to his son. It took two months before he received a response but the time hardly mattered. All that mattered was the fact that his son didn't reject him – only asked for some time. William sent his phone number, asked Spencer to call as soon the young man felt ready. Exactly a month later he picked up to hear his son's voice. It was one of the brightest days of his life. They called each other once a week, never spoke very long but still enough. Finally there was hope that perhaps someday, somehow, they'd be a proper father and son once more. No matter how messy things were. And then Spencer vanished. For the second time in his life William wondered if he'd ever see his son again._

_He did get the chance to see his son. Twice._

_One day William was on his way to work when he felt a sudden chill on his skin while stopping his car to a red light. Some sort of a sixth sense guiding him he turned his head to the right, where a small crowd of people was rushing on. It took a moment before he spotted a familiar face and much longer before his head managed to process it._

_"Spencer…?!"_

_Spencer appeared… scared, almost. William couldn't help wondering if he was the only one who noticed, who paid attention. He couldn't see the man Spencer walked with clearly but even without any profiling experience he got the impression that the company was unwanted._

_Every single fibre in William's body screamed at him to get out of the car, to go over to his son and… What, he didn't even know. But he wanted to do something. He never did. In a blink Spencer was gone, leaving him wondering if he'd imagined the whole thing. The traffic light turned green. Life went on. Gulping thickly William drove on, his hands shaking._

_What the hell just happened? What was going on with Spencer? Did William just make another unforgivable mistake?_

_Almost six months later the last thing William saw of this world was his son. Perhaps the sight was only an illusion but it was enough. When the timer hit zero he smiled, tears in his eyes._ /

* * *

"The results… They just came in a while ago. And… I'm sorry, but Anton Silas is still alive."

There was no surprise. No shock. Only silent acceptance of a truth that'd already been known. "Then who was it?"

This was going to hurt… "I really think that you should sit down."

Spencer didn't. A bold decision, considering that the genius was shaking uncontrollably. "Aaron, who was it?" It was high pitched, so desperate that it broke the unit chief's heart.

It took a mighty while before the words were finally voiced. "Spencer… I'm so sorry. But it was your father."

It was Aaron who finally volunteered to deliver the news. Who took the role of the messenger. Who had to watch what the revelation did to Spencer.

"What?"

Aaron went on although it was the last thing he wanted to do. "Security footage confirms that Silas took him from a parking lot when he was about to head home from work, a day and a half before the explosion." He swallowed, felt a sting of ache from the absolute silence and stillness Spencer gave in return. The genius he knew was _never_ still. "I'm sorry." If only he'd been able to offer more than those words.

At first Spencer just stared at him, like expecting him to reveal that it was nothing but a extremely bad, sick joke. Then, slowly yet inevitably, it crashed down. As did Spencer, directly towards the break room's floor. Aaron barely had the time to break the fall.

True, Spencer and his father hadn't been exactly close. Hell, Spencer had spent many years hating the man – enough to believe the worst of all things of him. But this, actually finding out that his father was dead and gone… That there'd never, ever be the chance to try and mend things… To fill that gap…

For a moment Aaron was sure that Spencer would start to scream. Or perhaps that the genius would simply fall apart completely. But the younger man did nothing such.

Aaron jumped when Spencer was suddenly moving away from him, fast on his way towards the room's door. "I… I have to see him. And then… Then I need to take care of the arrangements. There's… I have to call a lot of people, to let them know…"

Aaron felt fully ready to cry. He didn't, for it would've only made things worse. Instead he grabbed Spencer's wrist, held on tight. "Listen to me." It was nothing short of an order but he didn't care if he sounded harsh if it hit the mark. "You're in a shock, alright? I need you to breathe through it and talk to me. Stay with me."

It took a while before he heard Spencer's painfully quiet voice. "I… I never called him, after I came back." There were gasps, or perhaps sobs. "I… I never took the time. It felt too hard. And now he's…"

"Shh…" At the moment Aaron didn't care who'd come in and see them, what those people might think. He wrapped his arms around Spencer and held on tight, with all his might. "Shh… Just let it out."

Spencer cling to him tightly, with absolutely everything there was in the genius. The thin young man had never trembled the way he did then. Like a leave spinning wildly on its way down from a autumn tree.

"Shh… It's okay."

Aaron couldn't tell if Spencer was crying. Honestly, he was quite possibly happier not knowing. All he knew was that he was terrified as he held the younger man in his arms, held on with his heart hammering mercilessly.

"Everything's going to be alright."

It felt like he'd been holding on to quicksand.

* * *

Any fool would've been able to tell that there was no messing with Aaron when the man stormed out of the room, a dangerous and heartbroken look in his eyes.

The whole rest of the team was there. Only JJ was courageous enough to speak. "How's he doing?" she half whispered, eyeing towards the door.

Aaron breathed, loud and hard. Then shook his head. For some situations there are no words.

JJ nodded slowly. She seemed to consider for a moment. "Do you think he'd mind if I'd go in there?"

Aaron sighed, appearing just a little bit calmer already. "I know that you mean well, but… I think that he'd appreciate a moment alone right now." The man nodded towards the conference room a slight distance away. "Let's go there. I want to show you something."

As soon as the team had gathered the others shivered upon seeing what Aaron had put together. When, they had no idea. They'd thought that the unit chief had spent pretty much all his time with Spencer. But right there before them was absolutely everything they'd managed to gather on Anton Silas. Along with pictures of the exploded car that contained William Reid.

It took a moment before they saw the blood red 'two'. Anton's countdown.

"That son of bitch…!" Derek hissed, a hazardous look in his eyes. It was easy to tell how hard the agent – who'd refused to stay home despite being on a sick leave – struggled to keep himself from smashing something. "He's mocking us!"

Aaron nodded, face even more grim than usual. "I think we all know who 'one' is. We have to catch this psychopath before they meet. We're not going to let him win this one."

They, of course, couldn't possibly know that there were keen ears listening in on them. With a violent shiver the shadow disappeared. When they went looking twenty minutes later Spencer wasn't in the break room anymore.

* * *

When Aaron went to bed far too late that night Spencer found that he couldn't even close his eyes. Not without seeing Anton. Not without seeing just what horrors there might be ahead of his family – ahead every single one he cared about. He'd heard his team talking earlier that day. They were running out of time and options.

There, alone in the dark, Spencer allowed his head to whir madly. Searched desperately through every single option there might be left for him. In the end there was only one that came to his troubled mind.

His father had already died because of his mistakes. He wasn't about to let any more people get hurt.

Spencer's eyes were far from dry when he took a pen and a piece of paper, then began to write so fast that his head had no chance to process it all. In a flood he gave away everything he'd feared. Everything he'd hoped for. All his love. He told every single one of those things that'd been whispering in the back of his head for such a long time. He gave everything away, fearing that otherwise he'd never get the chance to say those things.

It was excruciating. But already as he sat there, gasping under the weight of everything he'd just let go of, Spencer knew that it wasn't the hardest part. He took a deep breath, gritted his teeth, and got up.

His feet remembered the way to Aaron's bedroom better than well. He made far more noise than he would've liked to but apparently it didn't matter too much. When he entered the room Aaron was fast asleep, curled towards the empty side of the bed.

Swallowing and never managing to get rid of the lump in his throat Spencer approached. His knees were dangerously weak and gave away completely when he made it to the bed. Aaron woke up, of course. Spencer found it hard to meet the man's eyes while he lay down slowly, trembling uncontrollably.

If there'd been a choice, any choice…

Aaron blinked, appearing tired and confused. Obviously not understanding the haunted look in his eyes. "Do you… want to…?"

Spencer shook his head, unsure if he wanted to laugh or cry. "No", he breathed, not daring to speak louder in fear that his voice would break. "I just… I want to be here, like this. If that's okay with you."

Aaron smiled. He did his best to memorise the far too rare sight. Cool fingers brushed his cheek. "Yeah, that's very much okay with me", the unit chief confirmed.

Spencer closed his eyes although he would've wanted to spend the whole night just staring, while he still could. His body inched closer before he could do a thing to stop it, so that Aaron's heat radiated to him. Wondering what, exactly, he was doing he pressed his head against the other man's chest, listening to the strong, steady heartbeat.

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

It was impossible to tell how much time passed before Aaron's breathing pattern finally changed. Barely daring to do so he opened his eyes to discover that the unit chief was fast asleep, with a slight smile on his face. Spencer felt like his whole body and soul had been torn apart.

How the hell was he supposed to walk away from something like this?

"You and Jack…", he whispered hoarsely, careful not to disturb the other's rest. "I'll keep you safe. I promise. He won't touch you."

Spencer knew that if he wanted to get this done he'd have to move. He'd have to walk away or he'd never, ever manage to. And so he left the comfortably warm bed, using all his willpower to not look back on everything he was leaving behind.

For now. That's what he told himself. This was _not_ goodbye.

"I won't give up on you", he swore without looking over his shoulder. "I swear."

Spencer's steps were heavy but determined while he made his way towards Jack's room. The door was slightly ajar and he paused, letting the sight inside seep right into the very core of his being. His eyes stung unbearably but he refused to let tears spill.

There, only steps away, Jack was sleeping soundly. Jack, who'd already survived his parents' divorce, the Reaper, losing his mom, school bullies. Looking at the child's innocent face Spencer swore that whatever it'd take he'd make sure that the boy wouldn't have to suffer again. Not when he could do something about it.

"I'm sorry, buddy", he whispred. "I hope that you'll understand, one day."

It took twenty minutes before Spencer finally managed to leave the house, with Lucia sleeping soundly in his arms. The night air caressed his face while he stood on the doorsteps, trying to brace himself for leaping into the unknown. Trying to figure out just what the hell he was doing.

As he closed the door nearly soundlessly he prayed whatever higher power there might be listening that he'd get to walk through it again one day.

* * *

Since he left the FBI Jason Gideon had made it his point to avoid being around a lot of people. It wasn't a phobia, not exactly. He just happened to prefer the solitude after seeing the absolutely worst of people for such a long time. He'd really, honestly thought that no one would be able to find him.

For once he was wrong. Because at five thirty in the morning he woke up to the sound of a quiet, hesitant knock. After a lot of hesitation he answered the door to find a very familiar person stood behind it.

His eyes widened. It took a long moment before he managed to utter a sound. "Spencer?"

Spencer swallowed loudly, something quite close to terror in his eyes. "I… I figured out where to find you, a while ago. This area seemed like the perfect spot." The man's eyes were full of despair and about a million other. "Please. I know that there's a lot we need to talk about, but… You're my only option. You're the only one she's safe with."

Jason thought that upon leaving he burned the bridges behind him beyond repair. He certainly hadn't expected to be approached by Spencer, the one he wounded the deepest. Especially with the genius holding a baby in his arms. Slowly he moved out of the way, letting Spencer enter the tiny, isolated cabin. "Spencer, what's going on? Whose child is that?"

Spencer focused on the baby for a while, appearing torn and shaken. "She's mine. And… I'm sorry but I can't tell you what's going on, not exactly. Not without endangering you." Those hazel eyes were full of despair when they met his. "She's Lucia, and I… I need you to protect her, for a little while. Until it's safe for her to be with me again."

Jason frowned, chills traveling across all his body. Somehow he didn't like the sound of that at all. "Do you expect to come back?"

Spencer had never been very good at lying. Perhaps that's why the young man was brutally honest. "I don't know. But I'll do whatever I can, for her."

Looking at Spencer Jason did the only thing he could. He nodded. "I'll take care of her as well as I can." He gave the younger man a stern look, his chest tightening uncomfortably. "You'd better take care of yourself, understood? For her sake."

Spencer nodded. The genius' lips opened but no words came out. Perhaps there was too much to be said for the pathetically little time they had. Instead Spencer focused on his daughter. The doctor's hand was gentle and far from steady when it stroked the little one's cheek. "Everything's going to be alright, sweetie. I promise."

Jason felt a lump in his throat when Spencer handed the baby over to him, tenderly and visibly unwillingly. They exchanged a look that spoke far more loudly than any words ever could've. And then, so fast that Jason blinked, Spencer was already walking away, leaving behind his daughter and a huge bag of supplies. Not daring to look back even once.

Lucia burst into heartbreaking, loud tears as soon as the door was closed and she realized that her dad was gone. Jason, who could only stand frozen for the longest time – finally, after years, realizing just how much _he_ walked away from once upon a time – wanted very much to cry as well.

* * *

In one of his favorite hideouts Anton opened his eyes to the sound of a received text message. His eyebrow bounced up while his eyes flashed dangerously. There was only one person who had the number of that particular cell phone.

Slowly, stretching as he did so, Anton rose from the small yet surprisingly comfortable bed. His steps were soundless when he made his way through the shadowy room towards the phone. He'd kept it for a reason. Things were finally getting interesting again.

Sure enough, the text message was from Spencer.

'_Forget about my team. They're not the ones you want to chase. Meet me at the café an hour before the closing time. This time on my terms._'

Anton stared at those words, then smirked.

Tracking down Spencer had been practically impossible since he lost his access to the monitor that kept tabs on the genius' tracking device. But now Spencer was walking willingly right into his hands. And the young man wanted to play.

Anton had always liked games.

"Be careful what you wish for, pretty boy."

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Oh dear… It looks like the final encounter is already almost at hand. We'll see just where this is all going… (shudders)

PLEASE, leave a review! Let me know if you considered this one any good at all – or if I should just press 'delete'. Awww, c'mon, I can still pribe you with some leftover Christmas goodies…

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT NEXT WEDNESDAY OR THURSDAY. **It all depends on how much time I'll have to polish and clean up the next one. I promise that I'll be as quick as possible.

Until next time, folks! 'Hope I'll meet you all there.

Peace out!

* * *

**Guest**: You can't even imagine how happy hearing that makes me! (beams like a ray of sun)

Ah, it'd be so good if Lucia really was Aaron's, no? And to have our happy family together, with no evil people lurking around. (sighs) It'd be nice to see that New Year's wish come true!

Huge thank yous for the review!


	11. Waltz With the Devil

A/N: Yosh! I was able to deliver another Wednesday update, after all. (grins) Hooray?

First things first, of course. THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for all your amazing reviews and listings! You guys really love this story, huh? (GLOMPS) You can't even imagine how happy your support has made me. So thank you!

Awkay… (gulps) Because the best way to reward your affection is to get to business, let's rock. I REALLY hope that this turns out to be a good ride!

* * *

Waltz With the Devil

* * *

/ _Anton Silas had never been one of those people who hated what they couldn't understand. If anything the unknown allured him. And he most certainly didn't understand Spencer Reid._

_Anton had a temper that spun out of control far more often than he would've liked and he could tell that it scared Spencer sometimes. Yet the genius kept coming back to him. Time after time. A bruise after a bruise. Even though there were days when Anton could almost smell just how badly the younger man hated him. He couldn't understand and didn't ask._

_Amusingly enough, that fling was the closest thing to a relationship he ever had._

_Yes, Anton had a temper. And Spencer, albeit definitely a very interesting creature, had his limit. One day it was crossed._

_The smell of intimacy was thick in the air when he opened his eyes to discover that Spencer was getting dressed. "Hotch called while you were asleep", the genius explained in a slightly tight voice. The man's mind was probably a million miles away. "We've got a new case. I'll have to get to the jet in half an hour."_

_Anton watched for a moment, musing, and couldn't resist the temptation. "I wonder, sometimes…", he murmured in a quiet, almost lazy tone that might've fooled most. He was sure that his companion detected the threat. "What would your team say if they knew that you're sleeping with someone like me?" He smirked at the flash of fire in Spencer's eyes. He didn't know anyone else who looked quite as tempting when crossed. "Perhaps I should meet them, one day."_

_Spencer wasn't a violent person, at all. (Hell, Anton was surprised that such a person had actually taken lives.) But at that very moment Anton crossed a line._

_The fist was right there before either one of them could see it coming. But unlike Anton Spencer didn't aim at a person. The limb slammed at the wall right next to Anton's ear with such force that it was a miracle none of the tiny bones were fractured. Spencer's eyes were flaming when they burned into his._

_"Never…", Spencer hissed in a voice he'd never heard before. (Had the genius even ever produced such a sound?) "… talk about them again. Ever."_

_Anton couldn't stop the smile from appearing to his face. He reached out and touched Spencer's face although it broke a yet another boundary, determined to remind who was in charge. "Well how about that… And here I thought that you wouldn't be able to surprise me anymore." He growled and pushed the younger man far from gently back to the bed, determinedly turning the tables. "Just so you know… Going against me like that can be very dangerous, no matter how arousing I may find it."_

_A fist was swung his way. Anton caught it so easily that the killer couldn't help chuckling a little bit, shaking his head. "My gosh, you're something else…!"_

_Spencer's eyes were still narrowed but not as furious. Not even nearly as dangerous. "I'll do whatever it takes to keep you away from my family. To protect them."_

_Anton sighed, leaning closer. His lips tingled when he lay them against Spencer's, then whispered. "Well, it means that we do have something in common, after all. Because I, too, am willing to do whatever it takes to keep my family close." His eyes burned when they looked into Spencer's. "But just so you know… You, my dear, are my only family. And I'll never, ever let you go."_

_Spencer breathed hard, looking at him with smouldering eyes. Stared but didn't speak even a single word. Neither of them was willing to bend._

_The sound of Spencer's cell phone cut the thick silence that followed. Anton gave a treacherous, sweet smile that revealed a little bit too many teeth. "Do pick up, pretty boy."_

_Spencer swallowed, feeling dizzy, out of breath and about a million other things. It took a mighty moment before he was finally composed enough to find his voice and pick up. "Spencer Reid."_

_"_Um… Hello. This is Dr. McCoy. I'm calling to inform you on some test results that just came in. I believe that we've discovered why you fainted yesterday. Is this… a bad time?_"_

YES! _"No. What is it?" Spencer felt very cold all of a sudden. In full truth he really, truly didn't want to know._

_Dr. McCoy was quiet a lot longer than he would've liked before speaking tentatively. "_You can interrupt me at any point if this is too much to take in, alright?_" There was a torturous pause. "_As you already know your anatomy is… exceptional. Still, no doctor could've predicted that this could be possible._"_

_Spencer was squeezing the cell phone so hard that it hurt. For a second or two he was sure that he'd pass out._ NO! No, no, no…_ "So… You're saying that I was right?"_

_"_Yes._" The doctor sounded baffled and confused. "_Dr. Reid… I don't have the slightest clue of how your body managed to perform this miracle, despite its… unique traits, but… Congratulations. You're pregnant._"_

_Anton watched with a arched eyebrow and a great deal of curiosity how Spencer took off all of a sudden, dropped his cell phone while bolting to a run. Soon he heard the man throw up._

_This… might just turn out to be something interesting._ /

* * *

As soon as Aaron woke up he had a feeling that something was horribly wrong. The feeling only grew stronger when he discovered that Spencer wasn't there by his side. Dangerously close to a panic attack he dashed downstairs, hoping that he wouldn't end up awakening Jack. What he found confirmed all of his fears.

A letter.

_Goddamnit, Spencer…! For a genius…!_

For the longest time Aaron – a long term FBI agent and a unit chief, a former prosecutor – could only stare. Stare with wide, half glazed over eyes. For a while nothing but the pain underneath his ribcage made sense to him.

Then Aaron shook his head. At whom he didn't have the slightest idea. "No", he growled, both fists balling. "I'm not going to read your letter. I'm going to bring you home, whatever it takes, so that you can say whatever you wrote out loud." With that he walked away, hiding the letter deep into the corner of a cupboard.

True, Aaron didn't read the letter. But the undiscovered words Spencer had written kept burning his mind, made his skin ache like someone had set him on fire that wouldn't die out.

* * *

_'Dear Aaron,_

_You have no idea of how sorry I am that I had to leave this way. In secrecy, without talking things through properly first. I need you to believe that I would've done things – a lot of things – differently if I'd had the chance. I wish that I wouldn't have to hurt you and Jack._

_I've made a lot of mistakes. Now some of them have almost claimed the lives of those I care about the most. I can't endanger you any longer, not anymore. I'd never be able to live with myself if something happened to any of you because of this nightmare. That's why I'm doing whatever is necessary to end this.'_

* * *

Spencer, of course, knew that his team would figure out where he was sooner or later. He could only hope that he had enough time to avoid meeting them before he'd get the chance to meet Anton alone. He wasn't planning on risking their lives all over again.

It was chilling to sit in the café knowing exactly what was approaching, in the middle of a rather large amount of laughing and smiling people who were focused on their own things. A young father was feeding a baby that couldn't be older than four months and Spencer couldn't stop his thoughts from wandering towards Lucia. His throat felt choked and no amount of swallowing was enough to remove the blockage.

What the hell was he thinking, doing this? What if he was making a huge mistake? What if he'd never…?

"After that little stunt of mine I had a feeling that you might call out to me." Anton's voice didn't carry even a hint of emotion. A cool hand brushed his hair. "My apologies for agent Pavlov and your father. But I had a lesson to teach."

Spencer's eyebrow bounced up. It was nearly impossible to look away from the baby he stared at before Anton's arrival. "For them or for me?"

"Both, if you want me to be honest." The finger that ran down his neck left no room for questions. Somehow it felt harder than any kick or punch. "I'm glad that you decided to learn your lesson before running out of family members."

Spencer fought the bitter snort that wanted to slip right out. "Yeah… I've learned my lesson alright." Slowly, abandoning the coffee he'd barely even touched, he got up, stepped closer to Anton's unwanted warmth. "We need to get going, right now. It's only a matter of time before my team gets here. I'm not going to give you another excuse to hurt them."

Anton shrugged, giving him a long look that was impossible to decipher. "As you wish, pretty boy. My car is right outside."

Sure enough, Spencer saw the dark vehicle as soon as they stepped outside – as did anyone else walking by, for the matter. (For some odd reason he noticed how one middle-aged man chose to ogle at the car instead of two very attractive women who walked right by.) They didn't get in immediately, though. A rough hand grabbed his wrist.

Spencer knew that he had very little choice over what was about to happen next. All he could do was to try and survive. That's why…

His lips met Anton's, sealing the man into a kiss that tasted a little bit too much like poison to his liking. Firm, possessive hands held him and he could've sworn that he felt a grin. Greedy teeth bit him, hard enough to make him hiss.

'_Mine_.'

If Spencer could've he would've bitten back, with all his might. But as it was there was fairly little he could do. Now wasn't the time for defiance.

As soon as Anton felt that they'd given a good enough show the man pulled away with a smirk, ran a hand down his cheek. Those eyes seemed to see far too much. "I'm never, ever letting you forget who you belong to again." Before Spencer could even react the killer was all but dragging him towards the vehicle. He could've sworn that the murderer's touch burned him to the bone.

Anton, of course, couldn't resist making the burn marks deeper. "And in case it crosses your mind to try something… I've placed two bombs to locations that I'm keeping to myself for now. If you do anything stupid they'll go off."

The last glimpse of freedom Spencer got was that of the baby in the café.

* * *

_'Lucia's safe. That's the one good thing about all this. I took her to a very old friend and right now all I can do is hope that I did the right thing. I would've wanted her to stay with you but this was safer for all three of you. I've made sure that you'll get her back into your arms when this is all over. Biology doesn't matter. She's as much your child as she is mine._

_Please, tell Jack that I'm sorry. I didn't leave him a letter because I've sworn that I'll be a better man than my father was. I want him to know that I love him, and that no matter what happens I'll never, ever leave him. Not really._

_Right now the dream that one day the four of us can be together once more is the only thing keeping me sane.'_

* * *

Three weeks rolled by faster than the shocked, disappointed and angry team managed to keep track. Three weeks, without a single hint of Spencer or Anton. They couldn't help the nauseating feeling that the silence was a good sign. As long as there were no bodies left behind there was a chance that Spencer was alive and well.

A fool's hope is always better than none at all.

As much as they hated it Strauss made sure that life went on, even without Spencer. Just like it did for over six months in the past that felt distant already. Cases followed one another, leaving them with very little time to keep tracking down Anton. A family after another gained peace. Theirs never did.

After the barely tolerable heat of the south Aaron felt good when he got back home, for far more reasons than one. As soon as he opened the door running steps could be heard. In a matter of seconds he had his arms full of a very excited Jack. "Daddy!"

Aaron couldn't help smiling, no matter how much it pained him to discover that during his absence even the scent of Spencer had vanished from the house. "Hey, buddy. You have no idea of how much I missed you."

"I missed you too, daddy." Finally letting go of him Jack glanced towards the empty space behind him, searching. Disappointment was loud and clear.

Feeling his chest and stomach twist painfully with sorrow Aaron sighed. _I know the feeling._ "He'd be here if he could. You do know that, right?" He went on after a tiny nod. "Don't worry, we'll find him."

In all, full honesty he couldn't tell if Jack was close to laughing or crying while shaking his head. "No you won't, daddy. Uncle Spencer's really good at hiding." Ah, that was definitely a smile. "But don't worry. He's still with us – he'd never leave us, not really. He told me so."

Those were, quite possibly, some of the saddest words Aaron had ever heard his son utter. His mouth opened but in the end all words died out. What the hell was he supposed to say?

Jack didn't allow the silence to continue for too long. "Daddy?" The child's nose wrinkled. "I'm sorry, but you smell. You need to shower."

Aaron laughed. It came so unexpectedly that it startled him. "Yeah, I know, buddy. Why don't you go and find us some ice cream? We could treat ourselves with some when I've washed up."

Jack, visibly excited, didn't hesitate for even a second before dashing into motion. Aaron took a deep breath (good lord, he _did_ reek!), then took a step towards the bathroom before his cell phone started ringing. He couldn't identify the number.

Aaron picked up with a frown, not quite understanding what was ushering him forth. "Agent Hotchner."

"_I know that it's been a while, but… I need your help._"

It took a moment. But then, with chilling certainty, recognition dawned. Aaron's eyes widened slightly. "You…?"

"_I don't have a lot of time so I need you to listen carefully. Do you understand? A friend of mine is going to deliver you a package in exactly two minutes._"

Aaron frowned. He was curious although a part of him screamed against all this. "What's in it?"

"_Hopefully everything you need to stop Anton Silas._"

* * *

_'Don't come after us, please. You've all paid more than enough for all this mess. I don't know how but I'll finish this, once and for all. As soon as I have I'll try as hard as I can to get the chance to come back home to you._

_Come what may I'll never lose the sight of what I'm fighting for. I'll never lose hope. Don't you dare do that, either. We both have too much to fight for._

_I'll love you, forever and always. I've never said it before but I will now, just in case. I really hope that I'll get to say it to you out loud one day, when this is all over._

_Love,_

_Spencer'_

* * *

After weeks of traveling Spencer had withdrawn into a numb state of mind where he was able to pay attention to everything without feeling absolutely anything. Anton dragged him around, took him from one hideous hideout into another. When he tried to ask about his team the man only stated that they were still alive. That was all he was going to get.

Today something was finally happening. He was surprised and very unnerved when Anton took him along to a meeting. "We're meeting a new associate of mine", the killer revealed while knocking on the dark door of a house only sheer will kept standing. "I'm under the impression that you two know each other. This should be interesting."

Spencer never got the chance to ask before the door opened. His eyes widened to a dramatic extend and he was almost sure that his heart skipped a beat. Cold filled his body. No matter how hard he tried the sight before his eyes wouldn't disappear.

Elle Greenaway gave him a smile the kind he'd never seen before. "Hi Reid. It's been a while."

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: 'Thought the mess couldn't get any deeper? Think again. (sighs)

PLEASE, do leave a note! Let me know if this is going down the hill or towards the skies. It'd mean A LOT to me. (gives puppy's eyes)

Until next time, my dears! Perhaps I'll meet you there?

Take care!

* * *

**Guest**: Let's hope that they'll get to be together soon. This must all be killing them. (sighs) Awww, that real dad thought sounds so nice… (smiles fondly)

HUGE thank yous for the review!

* * *

**Anon**: Thank gosh she's safe, no? Let's hope that the rest of her family will be as lucky (Anton excluded…) (sighs) Oh, how pleased it makes me that you've enjoyed the chapters thus far so! Here's hoping that the next one won't fall flat on you.

Colossal thank yous for the heart warming review!


	12. From Birth to Death

A/N: Yup, I'm baaaaack! And considering what kind of a situation these poor things are in the story not a moment too soon. (grins sheepishly)

First, of course! THANK YOU, so much, for all your fantastic reviews! Seriously, guys, you're amazing. (GLOMPS) If that amount of love wouldn't keep my writing spirit at the top nothing would.

Awkay… (takes a breath) This is always the most nerve wrecking part so let's get to it. 'Hope you'll find this one worth the wait!

* * *

From Birth to Death

* * *

/ _The birth of a human being is always a dramatic experience. Especially for the one giving birth. Despite all his knowledge and intelligence Spencer hadn't been able to prepare himself properly for what was ahead of him._

_With Anton out on a assignment Spencer was all alone, left into a bizarre, practically empty apartment who knows where. Night was already dark when he woke up to a intense pulse of pain. The pulse was quickly followed by another one, and another, and another. Each of them only a few minutes apart._

_As realization dawned Spencer gasped, his hand moving to the slight bulge of his stomach. In a flash his head went through all the little options he had left. There was no way he'd get to a hospital on his own, not in his current condition and without knowing where he was – he'd been asleep when Anton dragged him here. The neighbors he possibly had probably wouldn't be a lot of help, considering the rough neighborhood he'd seen through the window. Anton had taken his cell phone so he wasn't even able to dial 911._

_This… This was the absolutely worst of times – and over three weeks too soon. There was no way he'd be able to do this now. Yet the baby was coming and there was nothing he could do about it._

_Deciding to act on his instincts and hoping, praying, for the best Spencer got up although it was the last thing he wanted to do and began pacing around, rubbing soothing circles on his stomach. The pain waving inside him made him hiss, gasp, groan and whimper but he kept moving, did whatever he could to find at least a hint of comfort._

_"C'mon…", he murmured, the rubbing motions becoming harder as the flashes of pain intensified. Tears pooled into his eyes, more than a few rolled. "Don't be in such a hurry, little one… Please… Don't hurry."_

_The baby chose to ignore his pleas. Because right there, during the darkest hours of the night, he began to feel the need to push. Peeling off his pants from sweaty legs was harder than he'd expected, laying down without feeling like he'd been stabbed to death proved to be even more of a challenge. As he lay there on a painfully uncomfortable bed Spencer felt something trickling from his most private parts._

_With the contractions reaching a brand new level his water broke, it seemed._

_Struggling desperately to remember what he was supposed to do in this situation Spencer fought to focus on his breathing, used every ounce of his will to not pass out during the tidal waves of pain. He pushed whenever his body urged him to, gritting his teeth as hard as he could to keep himself from screaming, from alerting potentially dangerous people._

_Spencer had no idea of how long the sheer torture lasted, how many times he'd been sure that he'd die right there and then, until he heard the most beautiful sound that'd ever brushed his ears. A cry, small yet so full of determination that it left nothing to be questioned. Moving right then was one of the hardest things Spencer had ever done but he did, desperate to see his child, to make sure that the baby was safe and alright. What he found made fresh tears roll._

_There, right in front of his dazed eyes, was the most beautiful baby girl he'd ever seen. Still crying, tiny arms flailing in a search for comfort. Feeling dizzy and out of breath Spencer picked up the little one, ignoring the floods of agony even the simplest movements and the smallest of weight caused. As soon as she was safely in his arms the baby stopped crying and snuggled closer to his warmth._

_Spencer's eyes watered all over again when he pressed a tender kiss to the newborn's forehead. Just as he pulled his lips further moonlight shone through the window, casting a nearly unearthly light on her. He swallowed, stroking her face with a gentle hand. "I'll keep you safe, Lucia. I promise." He held on to her even more tightly, the kind of love he'd never known before swelling inside his aching body. "Whatever it takes I'll make sure that he'll never, ever hurt you. You'll never have to be scared because of my mistake."_

_That's how Anton found them half an hour later, still joined and searching comfort from one another. It was impossible to read the secrets hiding in the man's eyes._ /

* * *

In the bureau Aaron and David stared at the exact contents of the delivery that'd found its way to the unit chief's hands. Elle's phone call had been a surprise. This was something beyond.

Elle had been right. It included _everything_. Most of Anton Silas' targets and contacts. Information on the man's resources. Each and every hideout, all over the country and even abroad.

"We already know that he hasn't taken Reid out of the country. We would've found out", David pointed out, feeling the need to bring out at least something positive in the disheartening situation. "At least we know that much."

Aaron nodded stiffly, sharply. The unit chief's eyes had a haunted look in them. "Yes, but that still leaves twenty-two possible locations. Garcia's going through them, trying to find out if there's been any activity. Before she finds out something I don't think that there's much more we can do than wait."

David looked at his friend with a frown. The other man looked ready to blow up or grumble down right there and then. "We're going to get him back, Aaron. No matter how many rocks we have to turn to find that son of a bitch who took him we'll bring him home."

Aaron sighed, rubbing his face roughly with one hand. "I really hope that you're right, Dave. Because… Because we need to find him." The man swallowed loudly, staring at something one can only guess. "There's a lot I need to tell him."

David blinked once. Of course he'd seen the way his friend felt for their youngest but actually almost hearing it… He then smiled slightly. "I'm sure he knows all that already."

The haunted look didn't disappear. It took ages before Aaron managed to speak out once more. "I know he does. That's not the only reason why I have to find him."

David frowned, for once in his life throughoutly lost. Confusion dawned to suspicion. "Is there something you haven't told me?"

Aaron sighed, his shoulders slumping. Then spat out the words like they'd burned his mouth. "It's probably not my place to tell this, but… The morning after Spencer left I… I found something, from the bathroom's trashcan." The sharp inhale sounded unnaturally loud. "There was a positive pregnancy test."

David stared, stared and stared. Until finally… "What?"

The two couldn't possibly know that there were two pairs of ears listening in on them. Derek and Emily had been on their way to ask if they'd found anything when they – against their better judgement – stopped there to listen. Aaron's words and the revelation that followed sinking in Emily glanced towards Derek. What she found certainly wasn't what she'd expected.

Derek… looked like someone had kicked him. She'd never seen the kind of a expression that lingered on his face at that very moment. 'Shock' was nowhere near a word enough to describe it. The man's whole body was shaking.

She frowned. Would've brought a hand to his shoulder if she'd dared to. "Derek?" _What the hell?_

Derek wasn't listening. He turned without saying a word and walked away, leaving her wondering.

* * *

The house where Anton took Elle and Spencer was huge. A mansion, really. As it was neither paid much attention to the fancy setting.

Elle was just reaching out towards her pocket when Spencer barged into the room and closed the door, a confused look on his face. "Elle… What happened to you? What are you doing with someone like Anton?"

_Shit…!_ She did _not_ have the time for this. Her eyebrow bounced up. "I could ask you the same thing. Or am I supposed to believe that the Reid I knew would hook up with someone like him?"

Spencer exhaled. All of a sudden it was very easy to see just how much the boy she once knew had grown up. "I'm here to stop him."

She smiled wryly. "So am I. He's a valuable link to a lot of sick puppies that need to be caught but he's become too dangerous. He's gotten out of hand. The CIA ordered me to get rid of him. Tonight I'm about to seal the deal."

Spencer blinked twice. She saw him shiver. "You're going to kill him?"

Elle nodded. Somehow it saddened her to see no shock in the genius' eyes. The innocent soul she once knew would've been appalled by the thought of someone, no matter how evil, being murdered like that. "Yes. Soon this place is going to be full of CIA agents. If I fail there'll be a lot of chaos. I need you to be ready to finish the job if I'm not able to."

Spencer nodded, then began to move towards the door. Just before leaving he whispered once more. "Elle?" Those eyes she knew. So the person she walked away from wasn't gone forever. "I'm sorry, about what happened to you."

Elle could only nod, her breath stuck somewhere in her throat. "So am I", she murmured.

There was a one more long look that spoke a million things before he vanished. Somehow she already knew that it was the last time she ever saw him.

Elle took a deep breath that shuddered far more than she would've liked, then made sure that Anton wasn't anywhere to be seen before taking a tiny device from her pocket and switching it on. There was a brief flash of red when the device began to transmit signal. She'd been supposed to get Anton's hideout for the CIA. She'd done her share, now.

"I had a feeling that you might do something stupid to keep them from sending you to a jail for murdering that sick bastard." Anton's voice sent chills through her entire body. It didn't hold any emotions. It sounded… almost like the killer had been expecting this. "You're a silly girl, Elle. Betraying me and imagining that you wouldn't be caught."

Elle swallowed, shivering a little. The bitter taste in her mouth wasn't unexpected. "They'll be here soon, Anton. It's over."

"For you, maybe." There was a soft click. "But I still have quite a bit of things left to be done." Slowly, unwillingly, Elle turned towards Anton. A gun – a pitch black Colt with a silencer attached – was pointed directly towards her. There was nothing but cold hiding in the man's eyes. "Sweet dreams, Elle."

Elle breathed in deep, feeling deliriously calm. Knowing with absolute certainty that yes, it was definitely over. And there, in her last moments, she kept her focus on Anton's eyes.

When the bullet met the space between Elle's eyes her father was already there waiting for her, his arms wide open and a smile on his face.

Anton stared at Elle's dead form for a long moment, his expression never changing. Then breathed in and out easily. His eyes darted towards the door behind which Spencer would be found.

Spencer teamed up with the CIA to betray him. Then tried to hide that they were going to have a child. Then left, taking their daughter along.

It's like they say. Three strikes and you're out.

* * *

/ _Anton had never, ever loved anyone in his entire life. Yet when he got a call that Spencer had passed out on his way back home from a case Anton felt a bang of responsibility. He dropped his current assignment for a while and made his way to the hospital, but didn't dare to approach the genius' room until he could be sure that no members of Spencer's team were present. The last thing he needed was an encounter with FBI-agents. It took ages before Spencer's doctor – a quite beautiful young woman with long, black hair and equally dark eyes whose nametag said 'Lopez' – managed to usher Aaron and Derek away._

_Anton walked towards the doctor just before she had the time to enter the patient room. "Excuse me?" He gave her a sweet smile that would've melted just about anyone's resolve. "I was informed that Dr. Spencer Reid was admitted earlier today. How is he?"_

_Dr. Lopez frowned. He could've sworn that she took a step further. "Are you a member of family?" she demanded in a not exactly pleasant tone._

_Anton managed to maintain the smile although he felt a sharp flare of irritation. If they'd been anywhere else… "I'm his fiancé."_

_The doctor blinked, even had the decency to appear embarrassed. "Oh." She went through the file in her hold. "Dr. Reid was slightly dehydrated, anemic and weakened by intense nausea. He should be fine in a few days, although I wouldn't recommend active duty in his condition. He's resting at the moment, which is for the best for both him and the baby."_

_Anton blinked. Once, twice. It was extremely difficult to surprise him. This woman managed to do just that. "I'm sorry, but what did you just say?"_

_Her eyes widened. "He… hadn't told you yet? I was aware that he doesn't want me to share these news with his team but…"_

_The irritation was burning Anton. But soon curiosity joined the mixture of stirring emotions. "No, I didn't know. Now tell me… How is it possible that he's in this condition?"_

_An hour later Anton stood in the room, watching as Spencer slept. His eyes strayed towards the still flat stomach and a devious grin made itself known. This was going to be very, very interesting…_ /

* * *

Spencer – who'd been preparing equipment – stiffened, his eyes widening. The cold that just came over him… It couldn't be natural.

When the room's door opened he turned around slowly, already knowing to expect bad news. There was a threatening look on Anton's face. "Did you honestly think that the two of you would get out of betraying me like that?"

Spencer took a breath, fighting the urge to take a step backwards. He glanced towards the empty space behind Anton, then towards the blood that'd sprayed to the man's shirt. Suddenly the world was a extremely cold place. He didn't even need to ask if Anton had… "Did she suffer?" he whispered, a bitter taste sitting on his tongue.

Anton's shake of a head didn't make him feel any warmer. "No. I never trusted her in the first place. Her crime wasn't very severe." It wasn't very hard to make the connections. He was out of luck. The power of that realization took Spencer's breath away.

Spencer's mouth went dry. He gave the other a tiny and shaky wry smile. "But mine is."

Anton smiled almost sweetly. The man was kissing him before he could even register the killer moving. A hand was holding on to his wrist so tightly that it hurt. "You, my dear Spencer… are a very, very special case", was whispered into his ear. "I've planned something special. For you _and_ your team."

Spencer's eyes were full of sheer terror while he backed towards the corner, away from the other man's reach. His heart was beating furiously. "Anton, what did you do?" he half wheezed, out of breath and dizzy. Full of terror that couldn't be explained with any amount of words. "What _the hell_ did you do?"

Anton smiled in a way that made him feel sick to his stomach. The killer came closer, eventually cornering him. "I only did what was necessary, love. Just like you did when accepting the CIA's offer to help haunt me down."

The look in those eyes made Spencer's fighting instinct take over. He swung, managing to meet the tender space right beside Anton's right eye, then kicked as hard as he could, sending the man a couple of steps backwards. His wrist was free. The defiance caught the killer off guard. They spun around each other for a mighty while, kicks and punches flying. In the end they were both covered in bruises and bleeding wounds.

"Irritate me any further and you'll never find out how many of them your silly little plot against me killed."

That bit certainly cut Spencer's fighting. His eyes widened and ice flowed through his veins when the words flooded through. "What…?"

This time hard, merciless hands captured both of Spencer's wrists. Before he even realized what was happening he'd been flung to the bed with such force that took his breath away. All he managed to emit was a tiny, pathetic and desperate mew when Anton was all over him, demanding and far from gentle hands greedily claiming what they considered theirs.

"I told you, Spencer… To never betray me. To never, ever betray me." Anton's hissing voice sounded so unlike the usual that it chilled him. "Now… I'm going to show you that you should've listened to me."

Spencer's mind was spinning and shutting down. No amount of training could've prepared him for _this_. He struggled, with everything there was in him, but Anton was much stronger. He cried out upon feeling sharp, blinding pain in about a million places all at once. What the hell was happening to him?

In that desperate moment his mind clung to the one person who made him feel the safest. His lips betrayed him. Cried out completely free of his will.

"Aaron!"

Anton stilled completely, absolutely. Then chuckled. "Oh, Spencer… You do realize that you're never going to see him again in this life, don't you? But don't worry. When I'm done you're both dead."

Spencer's eyes widened and his lips opened but no words slipped through.

Five minutes later his scream ran through the whole house.

* * *

/ _"You did a very good job on those pictures. But your sister… She's a very, very sought out young lady. That's why her safety costs you a one more favor."_ /

In the bureau a lone figure made their way through the hallways. No one paid much attention to the visitor dressed as a FedEx-personnel. Having a extremely dangerous criminal to be caught tends to make people, even trained agents, lose their focus on other things.

/ _"A simple delivery, that's all. Go in, leave a package, then get out. That's all it takes. After that your sister will never have to live in fear again."_ /

No one noticed the brown package left behind, either.

/ _"So, think carefully… Which one do you choose? Them, or your own flesh and blood? This is your sister's life you're holding in your hands."_ /

When the explosion sounded two minutes later a blue Sedan was already speeding away, the driver wiping tears and mouthing empty prayers.

"I'm sorry…"

The blaring sirens wiped away whatever little sound came out.

"I'm so sorry…!"

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: What the heck is it with these explosions…?! (growls) And what did Anton do to Spencer? Let's hope that this chaos means that the mess is going to be sorted out soon. (sighs)

Okay, seriously, leave a note! Let me know if that chapter was any good at all, despite that very annoying double cliffhanger! (gives puppy's eyes) Awww, half a minute of your time and I'd be swelling with joy.

**ONLY THREE MORE TO GO, FOLKS!**

Hope you'll all be staying tuned for next time.

Be good!

* * *

**Anon**: You did? Oh dear. (winces and hands over some tissues) It was quite sad, though, wasn't it? Those poor things. Let's hope that this whole mess gets sorted out before both Aaron and Spencer lose their minds in the chaos.

Until next time, I hope. Gigantic thank yous for the review!

* * *

**Guest**: Ah, let's hope that they will get back home soon. That little family's been through a hurricane already. (sighs)

Colossal thank yous for the review!

* * *

**Guest **(2): I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed the chapter although it's been a long run. (beams) There's only a few more chapters of this to go. It'll feel so weird to finish this! (sighs mournfully)

Huge thank yous for the review!


	13. Sealed With Gunpowder

A/N: It's a fairly early morning around here and I'm already updating. (chuckles) Oh well, you guys deserve a timely update after the double cliffie. (winces)

First off, though, HUGE thank yous for for all your love and support! (GLOMPS) The story's sneaking towards the closure, so it's good to know that you're there completing the journey with me. THANK YOU!

Awkay, because I don't have the heart to keep you waiting any longer… Let's rock! I really hope that you'll have a good ride.

* * *

Sealed With Gunpowder

* * *

/ _Spencer had known, from the very beginning, that being around Anton was dangerous. He'd thought about leaving a thousand times, especially after Lucia was born. Once his decision to stay out of the CIA's orders nearly cost him his life._

_Spencer had been sleeping soundly for once when he woke up to Anton's hand on his mouth. In the dark there was a grim look on the man's face. "We're under attack, do you understand? Go to Lucia. Make sure that she's safe. I'll take care of this."_

_Spencer nodded, fully awake in a flash, and dashed out of the bed before his head would've been even close to ready for it. It took seconds before he made it to his daughter who was crying and clearly terrified, as though she'd sensed what was going on. She started reaching out towards him as soon as she saw him._

_Spencer swallowed, trying to keep his own terror from being seen. "Shh… Shh, sweetie. It's okay. Everything's okay." Oh, if only he would've been able to believe that…_

_Spencer was just about to take the gradually calming down, hiccupping baby into his arms when he heard steps from behind him. He turned quickly, his hand slipping to where his gun was. What he found was not someone he should've considered a threat. Instead he saw a CIA-agent in full attack gear; helmet and vest along with a heavy looking gun. The young man's green eyes were full of terror upon staring at him._

_Spencer gulped once more and lifted his hands, stepping forward to shield Lucia. Did these attackers know who he was? That they had no reason to harm him? "Listen to me, please." The fact that he was begging didn't matter. This was his daughter's and his own safety in question. "I'm not a threat. I…"_

_Spencer never got the chance to finish. For just then Anton materialized to the doorway. There was blood all over the man's clothes and face – and not a single wound. A gun was held at the horrified CIA-rookie. "Listen to me very, very carefully", the killer all but hissed. "The rest of your lot's been taken care of. I must admit that I quite enjoyed it. And I can assure you… If you don't put that gun away in front of the baby I'm going to enjoy finishing you off as well."_

_The rookie considered for a moment, then did what was the biggest mistake in his entire life. Before either Spencer or Anton could see it coming the younger man had circled behind Spencer. A badly trembling hand held a gun at his head. "I'm not letting you kill me!" a shrill voice half whimpered. "Do you hear me? I'm not letting you kill me! I don't want to die! Hurt me, and he dies too!"_

_The look in Anton's eyes was such Spencer had never seen before. A extremely dangerous one. "Let's find out if that's true, then."_

_The gun was fired in a split second, in less than a blink. Spencer was down much before he realized that the bullet had hit him. He never even registered the next shot that took down the stunned agent. At the time he didn't even manage to notice any pain._

_Spencer tried, with all his might, to stay awake. But the pull was too strong. The last thing he heard was Lucia crying. The last thing he saw before the dark was a imagined flash of Aaron's face._

_During the following few days Spencer drifted somewhere between awareness, unconsciousness and death, fever and pain ravishing his body. During those endless days he dreamt of his team. Of Aaron. Of Lucia. Dreamt that one day both he and his little girl would be with them once more, safe and sound. Only that hope kept him alive._

_In the end he woke up properly to the sight of Anton holding Lucia. There was a expression he couldn't read on the man's slightly bruised face. "So you dreamt of him again. Must've been quite a dream, to make you cry like that."_

_Spencer whimpered despite himself, wished that he would've had the energy to grab Lucia. To make sure that she was safe. Everything hurt like hell and he would've just wanted to…_

_Anton smiled, holding Lucia even more tightly. "Oh, my dear… Don't worry. You'll see him again. I promise."_

_Spencer fought, he really did. But in the end the pull of oblivion was stronger. He fell asleep with tears rolling down his fever heated face. And his dreams took him to Aaron._ /

* * *

Spencer was in pain. It flowed everywhere underneath his skin, seeped into parts that he hadn't known existed. He didn't wonder if bones were broken. He _knew_ that several were.

Opening his eyes was one of the hardest things he'd ever done in his life. Facing what was right there waiting turned out to be even harder. He gulped, swallowing down more blood than he would've liked.

He was tied up to a chair, restrained from his wrists with something that stung. (Rope burns, perhaps?) And there on the other side of the tiny, dimly lit room was a bomb. The timer said '20:53' and it was counting down steadily.

_Shit…!_

"I never wanted to kill you, you know?" Anton didn't sound sad but there was a disappointed look on the man's face. Those eyes examined him, taking in every detail. "You are quite possibly the only person I would've never, ever wanted to hurt. But sometimes there are things in this world that go beyond our control." The smile held no comfort or sympathy. "Don't worry, pretty boy. You won't feel anything but a moment of pain. Just like your father did."

Spencer took a deep breath, struggling to remain calm. The inhale _hurt_. "My team…" Talking was a unexpectedly difficult struggle. "They don't… They don't need me, to find you. To stop you."

Anton smiled almost sweetly. "Whatever makes you think that I'd have the slightest intention of letting anyone stop me, with or without you?" The killer scanned through his injured form and sighed. "My apologies for the brutality. But trust me, it'll be all over soon."

Spencer felt a flare inside while he twisted his wrists, ignoring the hellish surge of pain it brought. If only he'd be able to make to rope loosen a little bit… "Over… for who?"

Anton's expression was impossible to read while the man approached him. "For all of us, dear. For all of us." Out of the blue a pair of lips pressed softly against his, savouring the feel for a moment before pulling away slowly. "Trust me, if he's still alive I'll make sure that Aaron dies knowing exactly how much you cared about him."

Spencer swallowed, his eyes stinging hellishly. The threatening tears weren't for himself. If only he'd been able to tell Anton just how much he was in danger of losing… (Although it was impossible he could've sworn that he felt the fragile beginning of a life inside him.) If only it would've made any difference… "Please… Don't do this to him, please. He's not a part of this, do you hear me? He doesn't need to die."

"What makes you think that he's still alive?" Anton smiled and pressed a finger to his lips. To his stun the man left a cell phone for him, dropped it into his jacket pocket. "When there's a minute and a half left in that timer that thing makes a call. Let him hear your voice for the last time. Try to speak some sense to him. Whatever happens to him after that… Well, it's entirely up to him. That is, of course, if he survived my little gift."

* * *

Being in a explosion wasn't a pleasant experience. The impact itself wasn't the worst part. The most horrible bit was the aftermath, not knowing what'd happened. Or if anyone at all had survived.

Aaron woke up to the sensation of spinning. It took several moments before the situation registered to him. The mess around him. The smell of smoke and blood.

Aaron's heart skipped a beat when he pushed himself to a sitting position before he would've been able to handle it, his eyes darting around frantically. Dust and devastation… It was everywhere around him. Several people were on the ground, some of them without a doubt dead. People he'd seen often, worked with. Innocent people who'd never done anything to deserve… _this_.

His team… Where the hell was his team? What happened to them? Were they…?

It wasn't until then he realized that someone had clasped a hand to his shoulder. Dazed from shock and terror he looked up to meet Derek's dust and blood covered face. There was a cut on the dark skinned agent's forehead and a expression that practically breathed terror. But Derek was alive and at least relatively well. The relief made Aaron want to cry.

"…ch!" It seemed that his hearing was coming back, little by little. Derek's voice sounded awfully distant, though. "… okay?"

He nodded, trying to think. He… probably was okay. Relatively speaking. Somewhat. He then frowned, struggling to focus. "The others…?" Was that even audible?

Apparently yes. Derek sighed with a not quite promising look on his face. "Garcia… hospital… her head… wrist … Prentiss… pissed off… okay… by a medic. Rossi… knocked out… says he's fine. JJ… unconscious… blood… hospital." While all of those things were terrible to hear, even partially, at least they were all alive. They'd all most likely be okay. What Derek said next, however, struck him cold. "… six dead."

Aaron's head spun and he felt violently ill. Every single member of his team had been more or less hurt. _Six_ lives had been lost – six good, valuable agents.

_That son of a bitch…!_

Derek's eyes widened when he pushed himself up all of a sudden, ignoring the violent spinning, swaying and nausea. "Hey, whoa!" It looked like his hearing was nearly back. Despite loud tinnitus the younger agent's voice was almost clear in his ears. "Are you sure that you're able to…?"

Aaron gave his subordinate a look that would've chilled even the mightiest. He hoped dearly that his voice sounded as resolute. "Morgan, that son of a bitch attacked my entire team. Hurt each and every single one of them. Killed six agents. He also still has Reid who knows where. I'm not going to sit back and do nothing to get him."

Derek nodded, eyes lighting up to a flame. "I'm with you. If you try to hold me back I'll go straight to Strauss. The last time I checked she was under Rossi's observation and regaining consciousness."

Aaron didn't appreciate being threatened but he decided to let that slide for now, for the sake of Spencer and the entire team. He was just on his way to who knows where, with Derek following close by, when the other man grabbed his shoulder all of a sudden. There was a tense nod downwards. "Your cell phone…"

Aaron blinked twice, realizing that the item was indeed vibrating inside his pocket. He frowned at the unfamiliar number. There was a feeling of nausea inside him long before he picked up. "Agent Hotchner."

"_So you're still alive?_" His brain made the connection quickly. Anton's tone was impossible to read, especially with his ears ringing. "_That's a surprise, but perhaps not entirely unpleasant. I must admit that I'd love to play with you for a little while before this is all over._"

Aaron eyes narrowed hazardously. He'd felt such rage only once in his life. "Do you honestly think that you'll get away with this? You just killed six agents – almost destroyed my entire team! I swear I'll…"

"_Now, now, agent Hotchner. Surely you wouldn't want Spencer to suffer from those tough words? Although… He doesn't have very much time left as it is. I'm not going to let you have him._"

Aaron's whole being froze, inside and out, while sheer terror took over. It was a miracle that he managed to stand. "What the hell have you done to him?"

"_So I got your attention? Good, good._" Anton sounded almost amused. "_In ten seconds I'll be sending you coordinates. Be sure to come alone and we'll have a little chat. If you come with company… Well, let me assure you that it wouldn't do anyone any good._" With those chilling words the phone call was over.

It took Aaron less than a flash to make up his mind. In seconds he was running, his ears deaf to Derek's calls. Hoping and praying that he wasn't too late.

* * *

It was a cold yet beautiful night. The sky was clear and full of almost unnaturally bright stars. The temperature was dropping, signaling that winter had arrived. Snow rustled under the steps of two men. They hardly noticed the beauty around them.

A hasty, choked breath sounded deafeningly loud. The roared words were like a thunder. "Where the hell is he? What have you done to him?"

Anton gave a smile that felt even colder than the winter around them. "Agent Hotchner. I was beginning to wonder how long it'd take before you'd show up."

The sounds of sirens could already be heard somewhere in the distance. Too far. Too slow. Too late. Aaron's jaw tightened while his body shook from something he hadn't felt since his ex-wife's death. "He's a federal agent", he hissed, no longer able to control his emotions. "If you've hurt him…" His threat was cut off as his cell phone started to ring.

Anton's grin was one of the most horrifying things he'd ever seen. "Pick up the phone, Aaron", came a soft, almost velvet like suggestion.

Aaron's hand shook while he took his cell phone and accepted the call, his eyes not leaving the monster before him for even a second. "Spencer?"

Was that… a sob? Or a hiss of pain? It was hard to tell. "_I… I don't have a lot of time. So… Listen to me, please. Listen._"

Aaron swallowed thickly, lightheaded from wrath and sheer terror, numbed by adrenaline. One of his hands was already reaching out towards his gun. "Are you alright?"

"_Just… listen, please._" Spencer sounded so desperate that it broke his heart. It took several seconds before the younger man spoke again. "_Lucia… Make sure that she's safe, alright? Promise me. Make sure that she's safe. Make sure that he'll never find her._"

By then Aaron's hand had wrapped firmly around his gun. He didn't even notice the tears that were slowly filling his eyes. "I promise."

It was silent for a long time. Too long. "_I'm sorry._" Spencer's voice was quiet, full of things that Aaron couldn't read. "_I… I'm so sorry._" And then it all ended to the unmistakable sound of a explosion.

Aaron's eyes were wide and moist as he screamed at the top of his lungs. "SPENCER!" No reply came. He paid no attention to the fact that the sirens had already almost reached the two of them. All he heard was the silence. The utter, wrenching silence where Spencer's voice should've been.

Anton, who was standing only steps away, began to laugh. "Didn't I already tell you, Aaron? I'm a very possessive man. I was not about to let you have him."

His eyes glazing over with such rage and grief that wasn't even human, his whole body filling with something primal, Aaron took his gun and pointed.

So did Anton.

Gunshots echoed, disturbing the night's peace. A smirk Aaron wasn't exactly proud of appeared to his suddenly moist face as he watched blood trickling from a wound that'd appeared to Anton's chest. The expression lasted until he felt something warm and sticky on his own shirt.

Blinking dazedly he looked down to discover that blood was seeping through his clothes from a wound that was dangerously close to his stomach. If Spencer had been there the genius would've probably been able to tell him exactly how many organs had been endangered. _Spencer…_

"You know, Aaron…" If Anton felt pain it couldn't be heard. The man's eyes were free of all emotions as they bore into his, like two black stars. "I promised him that you two would be together in death."

Aaron had always been praised for his steel hard nerves – it took a lot to make him lose control. But at that very moment, with his body and soul wounded… With his love stolen away… There was nothing in this world that could've held him back.

His tackle attack seemed to stun Anton as well, for a moment at least. Ignoring the tidal wave of pain that washed over him Aaron took the killer to the ground, punched as hard as he possibly could. He was about to deliver the second strike when Anton recovered. The impact most likely broke his nose and he groaned, some droplets of blood falling to the other man's pale face.

Anton smirked, shaking his head. "Spencer wasn't lying. You are much too stubborn for you own good."

Hearing Spencer's name renewed the spark inside Aaron that'd almost been lost. He emitted a scream of rage and agony, then struck again. They kept rolling around like that for a while, their groans mixing with the sirens that were getting louder by the second. Aaron didn't know how much longer anger and adrenaline might've been enough to push him on if it wasn't for the brand new stab of pain.

Literally.

Anton smiled, twisting the knife so that another surge of dull ache rolled. "Do you want to hear a little secret, Aaron? Just between the two of us? You're never going to see him again. Neither of us is going where he is."

Aaron was beginning to see double. Everything was blurry and hazy, the sounds around them seemed far off. He was beginning to feel detached, which was a welcomed change after all the pain. "Then… Then I'll make sure that… you'll go down…" With what was quite possibly the last of his strength he took a feeble hold on his second, concealed weapon. "… with me."

The shot was so loud that it made his ears ring yet again. Or perhaps it was the loss of blood. He had no idea of what, exactly, he hit. He was fairly sure that there was blood covering Anton's stunned face. Then the killer was down, right there on the snow beside him. Neither of them had the slightest idea of the people running towards them.

Aaron could barely see anymore. Barely managed to breathe. When he closed his eyes his vision became filled by a flash of Spencer's face.

Aaron sunk into the dark with a smile on his tear stained face.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Ow… kay. I really should run now, right? (gulps nervously) If it offers you any consolation, I almost had tears in my eyes as I read the final bit. Those poor things! Things are looking so very bleak right now.

PLEASE, leave a note! That's the only way you have to went your frustration, you know…? That box down below is just calling you. (smirks)

Until next time! I really hope that you'll be staying tuned for that one.

Peace out!


	14. One Nightmare's End

A/N: Yup, folks, I'm back with a new chapter. (grins) And considering the cliffie I left you on not a day too soon… (winces)

But, before letting you off the hook! THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for all those reviews and listings! You guys can't even imagine how happy you've made me. (BEAMS, and glomps) You're amazing. So thank you!

Awkay, because I don't think you have a lot of patience for my ramblings let's go. I really hope that you'll enjoy the ride!

* * *

One Nightmare's End

* * *

/ _When he got shot Spencer made a promise to himself and his daughter. He swore that if he'd make it through alive he'd make sure that no matter what'd happen to him in the future Lucia would never, ever be left into Anton's hands. That she wouldn't have to live a life of blood, pain, death and chaos._

_Recovering enough to be able to make that promise come true took much longer than Spencer would've liked. The fact that Anton seemed to be keeping an eye on him and agent LeAnna Pavlov breathing down his neck with her own demands didn't make things any easier. But he pushed through, for his daughter's sake. For the sake of that wonderful life a part of him still wanted to believe in, waiting somewhere in the horizon. He finally put the wheels into motion in the middle of one dark, rainy night._

_Visiting a doctor without Anton noticing and getting the man to prescribe sleeping pills was a struggle. Slipping the medication to the killer, however, was the truly hard part. But a determined mind finds a way._

_During his recovery Spencer made a habit out of delivering Anton a mug of tea every single night. If he was already asleep by the time the man came back from 'an assignment' he made sure that the tea stayed warm until the return. When the rightfully suspicious man questioned his new act of kindness, especially after the nearly fatal shot, he blamed it on hormones. During those odd, chilling days and weeks they were almost domestic._

_And then it was time to move. That night Spencer lay naked right beside Anton, listening to the man's steady, even breathing that was already becoming deeper. Anton's arm was heavy where it lay uncomfortably close to his barely scarred wound. "You're very warm", the barely awake man murmured._

_Spencer shrugged, swallowing although his mouth felt dry. "It's only natural, considering what we just did", he offered. "I haven't had any fever in weeks."_

_"Hmm." Anton sighed, or perhaps yawned. Only minutes, now… He'd given enough pills to seal the deal. "Did you know… that I've never fallen asleep with anyone else before, pretty boy?" The last words were barely comprehensible. The pause stretched. "Betray that trust… and it's the end of you."_

_Spencer stared at the ceiling, feeling like a rope had been wrapped around his throat. Was this how animals that'd been captured for long felt like when they were set free once more? Excited, elated and scared to death at the same time. "I know."_

_Anton fell asleep, right there beside him. Spencer waited for another five minutes before he dared to move. His feet were swift when he got dressed, then made his way to Lucia and took her protectively into his arms. "It's time to go, sweetie", he whispered to the confused baby. The air outside was cold and he tightened his hold on her. The wind made his bruises ache. "It's time to go home."_

_Already then, as he stepped into a bus and headed towards a uncertain future, Spencer knew that the day would come when he'd have to pay for his decision. When it would be all over. Winter's air whispered into his ear as that day dawned. When he paid the price._

_Anton had left him to die with the bomb long since by the time Spencer finally got his cut, bloodied and aching wrists free from the restraints. Gathering all the strength he still had left he stood – and crashed right back down. The agony that shot through him made him scream out loud, a couple of tears spilling. His leg, the same that'd been shot… There was no way he'd be able to walk._

_This had been Anton's plan all along, it seemed. The man must've calculated that he'd be able to get himself free. Spencer wondered how much satisfaction the killer had felt, knowing that he was trapped._

_But Spencer had too much to lose to just lay there waiting for death. So he crawled – hissing, crying out and whimpering – sheer determination and flashes of his beloved flashing through his head. Crawled endlessly, until he'd in some miraculous way made it to the door. He inhaled sharply, gathering himself as much as he possibly could, then forced himself to stand up on his good leg. When the surges of pain came he screamed like a wounded wild animal, for a while sure that he'd collapse. He didn't – his desire to see his daughter again and to save the innocent life still growing inside of him was much stronger._

_The door wasn't locked. Spencer almost burst into tears of relief as the realization washed through him, like balm on open wounds. Not bothering to think about anything for a moment he stumbled through, only to fall right into the snow that'd appeared from nowhere. He fell down, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get back up again. With tears falling and freezing on his cheeks he crawled on but he'd used too much of his strength already. He didn't get far enough. When the blast would come…_

_It was in that desperate moment he realized that according to his count he had a minute and a half left. The cell phone… It was making a call. Once again free of all thoughts he fumbled it out of his pocket and waited, hoping with absolutely all he had._

_"_Spencer?_"_

_He couldn't keep the sob from coming. Aaron… He was still alive. __There was still hope that… "I… I don't have a lot of time. So… Listen to me, please. Listen."_

_He heard how Aaron swallowed thickly. There was a pregnant pause. "_Are you alright?_"_

_"Just… listen, please." Spencer squeezed his eyes tightly shut, fought furiously through the pain taking over once more. It took several seconds before he was actually able to speak. "Lucia… Make sure that she's safe, alright? Promise me. Make sure that she's safe. Make sure that he'll never find her."_

_He was almost sure that Aaron was crying when the man spoke although he hoped with all his heart that he was wrong. "_I promise._"_

_The guilt washed through in a tidal wave and once again it was hard to find the words. He could tell that he had only seconds left. "I'm sorry." He could only pray that Aaron heard, that the man understood. "I… I'm so sorry." He'd failed Jack, Lucia, Aaron and their unborn child. He hoped, with his all, that one day they'd be able to forgive him._

_Because time… He was out of it. The timer hit zero._

_The blast washed over Spencer, sending him out of breath. All of a sudden the burning sensation was everywhere, taking over his all. If he'd had any air in his lungs he would've screamed. The cell phone slipped from his fingers while the world began to fade away, while his body became numb to absolutely everything._

_The last thing that came to him was a flash of Aaron's face. That, and a distant voice that probably came from another world. "REID!"_ /

* * *

"Sir? Can you hear me?"

The addressed man frowned and groaned, his whole body full of sheer agony, but didn't manage to open his eyes. It felt like he'd been torn to pieces. What…?

"You just came out of a emergency surgery. Do you understand me? I know that it hurts right now but we're going to try and make you feel better. The pain medication should be affecting any moment now."

Those words didn't calm down the patient at all. If anything he began to trash harder, the tiny motions jerky and weak. Something… There was something he was supposed to remember. Something he should've been worried about. What was it?

"Let's take him to the ICU. Ask Dr. Grey if we can give him some more pain medication. It looks like he's in pain."

"Sure." The cool hand brushing him made the patient shiver, even in his current, barely conscious condition. "Don't worry, the pain will go away soon. Just rest and hang in there, alright? There's quite a group of people waiting for you. Everything's going to be alright."

A jolt of pain that had nothing to do with anything physical crossed his whole being and he groaned, as loudly as he possibly could.

_"Everything's going to be alright."_

He would've screamed. Would've if it wasn't for the tube stuffed into his throat.

_"Everything's going to be alright."_

Tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Get that pain medication, _now_!"

_"Everything's going to be alright."_

No. _Nothing_ was going to be alright.

The dark that swept him under was a blessing.

* * *

The next time he became at least somewhat aware there was someone beside him. His companion's presence was familiar but as hard as he tried he couldn't put a finger on it. He shifted, emitting a unwanted moan when pain somewhere around his abdominal area gave him a irritated stab. _Bad idea._

His companion heard him. A chair was moved before a very familiar voice spoke. "Aaron? Are you awake?"

It took a lot of willpower but eventually Aaron managed to pry his eyes halfway open. The blurry figure before him didn't really look like David Rossi but… "…d?" he rasped with a lot of difficulty. What the hell was going on?

His vision refused to clear but he could've sworn that he saw the other's shoulders slump with relief. "Well, hello there. You do realize that you just made me go gray beyond my years, don't you?"

Aaron frowned, tried to focus. His vision wasn't improving even nearly as fast as he would've wanted it to. Something was wrong… "What…?"

He was almost sure that he saw a frown. Some of the relief disappeared. "I'm… not sure how far you remember. But… You went to face Silas alone, before any of us had the chance to get there. He wounded you badly. You've been out of it for almost three days."

_"… remember …"_

His phone… It rang, back then. Didn't it? He heard…

/ _"I… I'm so sorry."_ /

And all of a sudden the whole world was spinning and falling apart around him. This time it was moisture blurring his eyes while he trashed and struggled, desperate to escape from the agony that was swallowing him up in whole. The rising pain and rage were so hard and heavy that he feared he'd lose his reason. They were tearing him to pieces and in his current condition he was defenseless against them.

"Aaron? Aaron, what is it? Do you need a doctor?"

No! He didn't need a fucking doctor or even more medication! All he needed, all he wanted… The only thing that would've helped…

"Aaron, you're hurting yourself, do you hear me? Stop that! What…?"

David was saying something but Aaron was too far on his way back under to catch it. He fell asleep, tears he was blissfully unaware of drying to his cheeks. Finally free of the unbearable, burning ache.

His dreams were full of Spencer.

* * *

When Aaron woke up again, this time with a much clearer vision, the person sitting with him had changed. JJ appeared pale, exhausted and like she'd been crying recently but there was a slight smile on her face. She was wearing a hospital gown. "Stop giving me that look", she ordered him instantly. "I'm fine. I'll be discharged in a couple of days. The others are doing fine, too, although Garcia's got a broken wrist to mend."

Aaron exhaled deeply, looking away from her. Sure enough, hearing that they were fine was a huge relief – after the explosion a lot of things had been left into the air. But the weight sitting on his chest refused to disappear.

"You've been mostly unconscious for almost a week, now. The doctors…" She gulped laboriously. "They say that it's a small miracle that you're still alive. But… According to them you're not healing the way you're supposed to anymore. They can't explain why, unless there's an infection they haven't gotten their hands on." He felt her frown without looking. "What's going on? What are you doing? Because Jack, Lucia and Spence… They all need you to get better."

Those words finally got Aaron's full attention. His eyes were slightly widened when he looked at her, trying to determine if she was serious. Of course she wouldn't have joked over something like this but… "You mean…?" he breathed out, barely daring to say it out loud in fear of being proven wrong. "He's alive?"

JJ blinked twice, appearing throughoutly lost. And then it dawned on her. "Oh…!" She took his hand, held on softly. The smile from before widened ever so slightly. "Garcia… Before the explosion she was able to trace one of Silas' less used cell phones. Morgan insisted on going there with a CIA-team although he was in no condition for field work. They… They found him just in time. He was brought into the hospital just in time." The smile faltered slightly. "For a few days we were sure that we'd lose you both. You have no idea of how good it feels to see you awake. Morgan hasn't moved from Spence's side since."

Aaron wasn't paying a lot of attention. All his focus was on moving. Spencer… He was alive, after all. Alive, somewhere in the hospital. He had to…

"Hey, what are you doing?" It was frustrating and annoying how easily JJ managed to push him back down. "You're in no condition for running around and Spence is resting."

Aaron's eyes narrowed. "So I'm supposed to just lie down and wait, while he's somewhere in this building and needs me?" How the hell was he supposed to just stay still?

JJ seemed to restrain a smirk. "I know that you want to see him but right now you need to wait. He's in good hands, alright? He'll be fine. Right now you need you, too. So rest. I promise that you'll see each other as soon as it's possible."

Aaron wanted to stay awake for a little bit longer. To ask how Spencer was. Hell, to ask if he'd succeeded in killing Anton Silas. But his body had other plans. Before he realized what was happening he'd slipped under yet again.

This time he had no dreams.

* * *

During the first three times Aaron woke up since then he got a slightly clearer picture of what was going on.

For time number one Penelope was there and he was able to ask how badly the team was injured during the explosion. They'd been incredibly lucky, considering that six agents from other teams had been lost. David got away with a mild concussion, Derek and Emily with some bruises. JJ had to stay in the hospital for lacerations she'd gotten from a blown up door glass. Her wounds were, however, already healing nicely. Penelope's broken wrist, nasty blow to the head and a couple of burns were also on the mend. Finally Aaron was able to breathe at least a little more easily. (In a different condition he would've wondered why there were no news on Spencer.)

For time number two, which took place that same night, David was there again. Finally Aaron managed to inquire if he'd managed to kill Silas. He hadn't. According to the David the monster was somewhere in the hospital, in a coma with a severe damage to the brain. The doctors didn't think that the killer would wake up again. That information soothed Aaron to a easy sleep.

When he woke up for the third time Emily was reading a magazine by his bedside. He was terrified of finding out but asked of Spencer anyhow. The look on Emily's face wasn't promising.

"Morgan's been keeping an eye on him and driving the staff insane. He's… He's getting there, Hotch. He really wants to see you. You just need to give him some time."

That was all he found out. By then it'd been nine days and that was all the relief Aaron was going to get. Worry was starting to get to him, turning him into a extremely grumpy patient. His dreams were full of Spencer once more.

The fourth time he woke up to meet the eyes of Spencer.

Fully aware in a matter of seconds Aaron emitted a small gasp, moving far too hastily. He didn't even register the pain that followed. All he saw was the man sitting in a wheelchair right before his bed. Alive, right there with him.

"Spencer…?" How long had the younger man been there, waiting for him to wake up?

His ghost light whisper seemed to be what it took. He wasn't sure if the sound that came out of the genius was closer to a chuckle or a sob. The man's eyes didn't appear entirely dry. Overwhelming relief and a massive amount of guilt fought over control until the words were finally squeezed out. "I… I'm so sorry, Aaron. I never wanted…"

Aaron shook his head. They'd need to have a long talk, about all this. But that could wait until later. Right now he had much more important things in mind.

He frowned, examining Spencer with his gaze. Why was the man sitting in a wheelchair? How badly was he hurt? "Are you alright?" His voice was a lot stronger already. Good. He searched the genius' eyes but couldn't find any of the answers he was looking for.

Spencer nodded laboriously. "I'm… I'm sorry, that it took me this long to come and see you. It's… been difficult." The younger man's jawline twitched. "But… I'll be okay, now. I'll get better. Everything's going to work out."

Aaron frowned again. Somehow he found it hard to believe that it'd be quite so simple after everything Spencer had been through. After everything Silas had put all of them through, after they'd all nearly died. After all that'd been lost. But the despair in Spencer's eyes… "Okay", he murmured, his voice far more gentle than usual. "Everything's okay."

Those words, it seemed, were what finally broke the façade. Spencer's eyes welled up while the genius' hand – on which signs of a IV could still be seen – slipped to the unhealthily thin man's stomach. Spencer's whole breathing pattern changed, became such that truly worried Aaron. The man's whole body was shaking.

Panic flowing through Aaron took Spencer's free hand, held on tight like it'd been the only thing keeping the other from falling apart completely. "Spencer? What's going on?" What the hell was wrong?

Spencer was still gasping so hard that the doctor seemed to be barely able to breathe. The words were squeezed through trembling lips. "Aaron, I… I need to tell you something."

Outside a snowstorm was picking up.

* * *

TBC, for an epilogue

* * *

A/N: Oh dear… At least they're both safe now. But how long will the ride to recovery be? And will they hold on to one another?

PLEASE, do let me know your thoughts! Was that good, decent, total junk? Awww, do your good deed for the day. Pwease…? (batts eyelashes as cutely as possible – and fails)

Until next time! I really hope that you'll all join in for the last (SOBS) bit of the story.

Take care!

* * *

**Guest**: I'm such a sadist, aren't I? (groans at oneself) We'll see in the next chapter just how bad I'm going to be…

'Hope the next one cashes out your expectations!

Monumental thank yous for the review!


	15. Epilogue

A/N: I seriously can't believe that the final chapter is here. (takes a deep breath and wipes eyes) Oh, it's sad to see this ending. But it's been a good ride.

First of all, though! Thank you so much for all those fantastic reviews, as well as listings! There's been so many. (BEAMS) You guys have made me insanely happy. Thank you!

Awkay… (gulps) Final chapters are always a bit nerve wrecking, so I'll just get to it. I really hope that you'll enjoy the ride!

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

In the end both Aaron and Spencer had to spend months in the hospital. Several agonizingly long months, only eased by the fact that after the first month they got to stay in the same room. While Aaron's recovery was mostly physical Spencer had as many scars in his mind as on his skin after all the time he'd spent under Anton's terror.

It wasn't until after several weeks Aaron found out just how badly they'd both been injured. The unit chief himself had come an inch from dying of the gunshot wound that'd missed a lethal area with less than an inch and a stab wound that just about tore through his spleen. It'd take a very long time before his body would function properly again and even then his immune system would never be the same again. Spencer, on the other hand, had his leg broken from two places and it was still unclear how much of the mobility could be restored. Aside that there was a massive collection of minor cuts and bruises, some of which would leave scars. The one mark that infuriated Aaron the most, though, was the rather deep electrical burn close to the doctor's neck, on the exact spot that'd always been the most sensitive and receptive to touch. It was Anton's way of saying 'You'll never touch him the same way again'. Being so close to the explosion had also damaged Spencer's hearing, leaving it slightly impaired. Future would reveal how it'd affect the genius' work. The burns were the worst part, though. Along with his back both of Spencer's legs had been burned to a point where amputation had been a very likely possibility. It didn't make things easier that some debris from the explosion had torn the damage even wider. It'd take a long time before Spencer could even try to get back to his feet.

The mental part was, however, the most excruciating. With the nightmare over Spencer's brain finally had the time to process just what he'd been through. Had the time to remember, over and over again, all the things Anton had said and done. To relive those days when the doctor had no other choice but to accept the abuse, the lies, the pain, the terror, the threat, the loneliness. Aaron had never felt as helpless as he did during those endless nights when Spencer's dreams were full of monsters and no amount of anti anxiety medication managed to chase them away. Spencer was even more sensitive to the touch than before which only added the torment. Even Aaron was barely allowed to brush the doctor with his fingertips and although it was nowhere near possible yet they couldn't help wondering what that aversion would do to the intimate part of their relationship.

And then there was the constant stress. As Spencer revealed when they first met after their final encounters with Anton they'd come very, very close to losing their unborn child. According to doctors it was still more than likely that the pregnancy wouldn't have a happy outcome. If the baby would be born alive there was a great chance for some sort of a disability. Even though they were in a hospital the pregnancy didn't advance without complications. For about a million times they were sure that they'd lose the baby with all the bleedings and cramps. Severe nausea made it even harder. It tore Aaron to pieces to watch Spencer being torn apart by agony and guilt. Enough so to make him wish that he'd get to put another bullet into Anton's head.

But somehow all three of them kept hanging on. And on their fifth week in the hospital, on their second day in a joined room, they received visitors who made enduring it all a little bit easier. It was almost past the usual visiting hours when the door opened to reveal a person Aaron had thought he'd never see again.

Jason Gideon stood by the room's doorway, with a uncertain look on his face and a tiny bundle held securely in his hold. "I… understand that we have a lot to talk about. But… Lucia was missing her daddy."

They spent the entire night talking, visiting hours be damned. Emotional, hurt, fearful, uncertain. But when Jason left the room at dawn all adults were a great deal calmer. This time they could be sure that it wasn't the last time they'd see the former profiler.

For the first time since the dramatic and nearly lethal end of the whole nightmare Spencer allowed Aaron to hold his hand.

* * *

_Thirty-two Weeks After the End_

* * *

For Aaron and Spencer life was never exactly normal. Especially since the whole ordeal with Anton Silas. That's why the phone call that reached Aaron exactly five minutes after the team's jet landed, bringing them back from a case, wasn't completely unexpected. The unit chief frowned and shivered the second he saw who the caller was.

Spencer had been promised a new job as a university's professor but for medical reasons the doctor hadn't been able to start yet. Staying at home with just Lucia while Aaron was solving cases and Jack juggled through school was driving the genius up the wall. But no matter how bored, hormonal, scared or upset Spencer got the man never, _ever_ called him while he was at work. That's why cold sweat crept to Aaron's skin when he picked up. "Spence?"

The first thing he heard was a groan. What he heard next certainly wasn't what he'd expected. "_It's… It's time, Aaron._"

A second ticked by, then another, before realization dawned. It took Aaron all he had not to stumble on his own feet. "What?! But it's two weeks…!"

The list of swear words Spencer flooded out just then, with such volume that Aaron had to pull the cell phone a bit further from his ear, was quite impressive. "_Trust me on this one. The little one's not gonna wait any longer._" There was some hissing and whimpering that tore Aaron's heart, followed by a comfortingly familiar yet atypically high pitched female voice before Spencer spoke again. "_Garcia… She's gonna take me… to the hospital, and look after Lucia._"

Aaron nodded, still trembling uncontrollably but at least a little bit more lucid than before. "Okay… Okay… I just… I'll call Jessica, and tell her to pick Jack up from school."

He shuddered slightly when a hand was laid to his shoulder but calmed down upon meeting David's face. '_I'll get Jack_', the older man mouthed. Later Aaron wondered if he even remembered to give a nod or smile of gratitude.

For at that very moment Spencer cried out with sheer agony and Aaron's coherent memories gained a massive gap. The next proper memory he had was of himself sitting alone in the hospital's waiting room, still trembling pitiably. He must've have made his way to the hospital by himself, probably coming to the conclusion that no one – save Derek, perhaps – would've dared to drive fast enough. A tiny part of him wondered where Penelope and Lucia were. Had she said something about Lucia needing a new diaper…? Truthfully, all that fit into Aaron's head was Spencer. He'd met a doctor on his way in. Apparently the birth was progressing extremely quickly and they were already wheeling Spencer into a theater. They'd promised to get him as soon as he'd be allowed to enter. That was what felt like a lifetime ago.

Aaron swallowed, only then noticing how dry his mouth was. What if something had gone horribly wrong, for either Spencer or the baby, or both? They'd been through so much. Too much for it all to be trashed like this.

It'd taken countless of hours of therapy, for both Spencer's body and soul, and the process was still nowhere near over. Several parts of the genius' mind and body would never be the same again – they'd never work side by side again, not the with the wounds deep inside of Spencer's remarkable head. But finally, finally there was a blinding bright beam of hope.

Every single day the boundaries separating them were lowering. A month ago they shared their first night in the same bed. Began to feel like a couple again. A week, three days and eight hours ago they shared the first kiss of their new relationship. (Because they had to call it new. So many things had changed, just like the scar growing to cover a wound never feels like the former skin.)

They were learning to trust. To open up. To depend on one another. They were recovering, adjusting and coping. And they were doing it all together. As long as they had each other and their soon growing little family, as long as they didn't give up on one another, everything would be alright eventually.

"Mr. Hotchner?" A midwife who appeared a little bit too perky to his liking flashed him a radiant smile. "You can come in, now."

Aaron stood up, then froze as worry flashed through him. He looked at the midwife with a frown on his face. "Is… everything going according to the plan?"

This time the midwife's smile was smaller but not any less warm. "Not exactly. It looks like the tiny arrival had made some plans of their own. Why don't you come in and see?"

He followed, his feet wobbling in a way he'd never felt them weaken before. Fear and excitement circled inside of him as the door separating him from the love of his life was finally opened. Aaron, the non-blinker he was, blinked thrice. Then his eyes widened. Absolutely everything went to a halt inside of him.

There, on a bed that looked extremely uncomfortable, lay Spencer, very much alright although visibly exhausted to the bone. And the genius wasn't alone. There, securely wrapped in the younger man's arms…

"I… I'm sorry. I was hoping that they'd have the time to call you in, but… He really was in a hurry."

Aaron inhaled sharply. Suddenly the room seemed to be spinning around him. "'He'?"

A radiant, beautiful smile appeared to Spencer's face. Such that would've melted anyone's heart. "Yeah. Aaron, we have a son."

Neither of them noticed how the midwife left and the whole room emptied from staff, leaving them alone with their child. For another moment Aaron remained still in his shock. Then, so suddenly that he probably caught Spencer off guard, he half leapt a step forward, so that he was stood right beside the two of them, and pressed a kiss to Spencer's slightly parted lips. After a couple of seconds he felt Spencer respond, with such love and affection he'd known with no one else ever before.

It was still much too early to tell if their son had suffered any brain damage from the ordeal Spencer was put through. They had a million issues to be sorted out. Things could still fall apart. But as it was none of that mattered.

They'd come so very close to losing each other. Their little boy. _Everything_. This was not the moment to worry.

Perhaps that thought was what gave Aaron the courage to whisper what he'd been so damn afraid of.

* * *

An hour or so later, when Spencer and the newcomer had been okayed to retreat to the calm of their own room, the team entered slowly, nearly cautiously. As soon as JJ and Penelope saw the baby all hope of a quiet first meeting was lost. Spencer's high pitched pleas for his younger child's safety were soothed by the caress Aaron gave his cheek.

JJ, who was completely lost into the new arrival's eyes, smiled fondly. "Oh dear goodness, you're perfect. You're going to break a lot of hearts, aren't you?"

Figuring that she was in no condition to catch his words David leaned closer to Aaron, a solemn look on his face. "Poor Will… He's going to have a hard time after this one…"

"I heard that!"

In the middle of the rest of the chaos they never realized that Emily had been missing until she entered, Jack rushing into the room a couple of steps ahead and Lucia safely in her arms. "Is there room for us, too?" A grin appeared when she spotted the baby boy. "Somehow I got the feeling that these two refuse to wait for meeting their baby brother any longer."

Something close to a smirk took over Derek's formerly somewhat thoughtful face. "Or was auntie Emily the impatient one?" the dark skinned agent teased. He earned a rather firm swat to the shoulder for his remark.

As soon as he lay his eyes on their youngest Jack didn't see anything else. The boy's eyes widened as he approached slowly, having been reminded several times over that he'd have to take it easy around the little one. "He's so small…!" A frown of worry appeared in an instant while the boy glanced towards his dad and stepdad. "Is he okay?"

While Spencer was busy with the baby he'd somehow managed to negotiate from JJ Aaron supported Lucia with one arm and wrapped the other around Jack, a rare smile on his face. "Don't worry, he's just fine. He'll grow up quickly."

Jack nodded, still thoughtful but no longer worried. The boy touched the baby's head carefully, instantly earning a yawn and a bizarre, clearly delighted sound. "When can I start to teach him soccer?"

Seeing the look of sheer terror in Spencer's eyes Aaron had to bite back a chuckle. "You may have to wait for a couple of years, buddy."

"So, daddies…" Penelope's eyes were still shining with sheer adoration. There was no longer the slightest question over who'd be the newcomer's godmommy. "Have you thought about a name for this little angel?"

"Actually…" It was amazing to see such a look of pure, utter joy and happiness on Spencer's face. If anyone had ever deserved to feel such joy it was the genius, after everything he'd been through. Even though the guilt over everything Anton brought on the others would never go away the moment of bliss was a blessing. "We haven't decided on the second name yet. But he'll be Hotchner-Reid." The parents exchanged a look. "And his first name will be Morgan."

Watching Spencer struggling on the endless path to recovery had been murder for Derek. Watching the man build up a family with someone else almost as much so. Derek couldn't even process all the emotions that came over him when he saw the little family gather together, the newborn baby safely in Spencer's arms. Through the tidal wave of pain he gained some comfort from seeing all the happiness on the genius' face. Aaron would take a good care of him, and Derek would be there watching over as well. Always.

Derek's eyes shifted, locked with Aaron's for a brief moment. That one look spoke a million things. Mixed emotions waved inside Derek. He was probably the only one who'd noticed the beautiful white gold ring on Spencer's left ring finger.

It's amazing, how much a tiny object can hurt.

And then Spencer spoke. "… first name will be Morgan."

Derek looked at his best friend, blinking a couple of times with surprise. There was no mistaking the smile on Spencer's face. He found himself returning it.

Yes, his heart would probably always be a little bit broken. No, things hadn't gone the way he would've desperately wanted them to. But at that moment he knew that he'd get better, at least a little bit. Eventually. "Thank you."

* * *

After the team left Spencer fell asleep, throughoutly drained. He woke up with a sensation of alarm upon discovering that the room was already shadowy and most of his family was nowhere to be seen. Only baby Morgan was asleep nearby, making tiny noises in his sleep. He was just about to panic when he noticed Aaron's note.

'_Went to take Jack and Lucia home. They got tired. I will be back soon._

_I love you._'

Spencer took a deep breath, relaxing.

When they got discharged from the hospital they read the letter he wrote for Aaron before heading for Anton together. Crying at times, each word ripping open a scarred wound. But they both felt better afterwards. Since then leaving tiny notes had been their own thing.

"I love you, too", he whispered. Knowing that Aaron knew. He'd said it out loud often enough since they read the letter.

It wasn't until then he noticed a new bouquet of flowers, well within his reach on the table. Curious, he snatched the note attached to them. Instantly a tiny smile appeared to his face. It was easy to recognize Jason Gideon's handwriting.

'_I didn't have the heart to wake you, especially since Aaron said that you just fell asleep. Congratulations on baby Morgan. He's perfect._

_The next time I visit I'll wait for you to wake up and see me. I promise._

_It's good to see you happy._

_ps: Congratulations on the engagement, too. _

Exactly ten minutes and fifteen seconds later Aaron found him sleeping soundly. For the first time in forever he didn't have nightmares.

* * *

Jason Gideon was driving towards his cabin when his cell phone began to ring. He picked up after giving it a thought. "Gideon."

"_This is Howard Tilsdale, with the CIA._" The voice sounded tired, stretched thin, just like Jason's did once upon a time. "_I know that it's been over eight months since we talked, but…_"

"I remember you." His voice sharpened slightly while adrenaline spiked up. "Do you have any news?"

There was a long, heavy sigh. "_The search is finally over. Elle Greenaway's body was found this morning, buried to the side of a road. Silas must've ditched her there._" Tilsdale had to pause for a while. "_Would you… like me to inform her family?_"

Jason inhaled sharply, his eyes stinging for a moment. How was the other man supposed to know that her former BAU-team was Elle's only family? "No, I'll do it myself. I'll also take care of the funeral arrangements. Thank you, for the information."

Once the phone call was over after some stiff formalities Jason stole a glance towards the sky and sighed heavily. "We were both too restless spirits for the FBI, weren't we? I hope that you're at peace now, Elle, wherever you are." He could've sworn that he felt a brush on his cheeks, and heard a familiar laugh. He blamed it on sentimentality.

* * *

Only Dr. Isabel Karev was in the room with one of her patients when a lone figure entered almost soundlessly. She didn't offer the arrival a smile. Such wouldn't have belonged into this situation. "Would you like me to explain how this all happens?"

The arrival shook their head, arms folded tightly. Fingers were squirming and drumming restlessly. The tension was only understandable. "You turn off the life support. After that it may take minutes, or hours. But… He dies."

Dr. Karev nodded, the tone of the arrival's voice giving her chills. Something about all this felt off. "That's right."

A pair of stormy eyes met hers. There was a load of pain and rage in them. "Can I… spend a moment alone with him? There's something important I need to tell him, before…"

Dr. Karev nodded, suddenly in a hurry to get out of the situation. "Yes, of course. You're his sister, after all." She was almost out of the room when she spoke. "Take all the time you need."

The woman stood by the bed nodded numbly, her eyes not leaving the monster lay in the bed for even a second. As though she would've feared, even after all this time, that he might somehow open his eyes and… "Thank you."

(It wasn't until some days later, when the patient's approaching funeral revealed that he had no living siblings, Dr. Karev understood why she was trembling when she left the room.)

Once the door had been closed the visitor waited until the sounds of steps had disappeared before speaking. Her voice was a vicious hiss while she leaned closer, closer. "See, you son of a bitch? You lost this one. I saved her, on my own terms. They're all still alive. And you… You are finally going to hell."

He'd made her play a sick game to save her sister's life. He made her take those pictures. Made her bring two bombs into the bureau, to those people who'd been her surrogate family for a brief moment, once upon a time. Because of him she almost killed them, actually killed six other people. Because of him she'd go to hell. But she'd send him there first.

Half an hour later it was all over. Anton Silas was dead. There was a grim look on Ashley Seaver's face when she took her cell phone and dialed numbers. "Hey, sis. It's over now – they're all dead. You can come back home."

* * *

'_You don't choose your family. They are God's gift to you, as you are to them._'

(Desmond Tutu)

* * *

**_End_**.

* * *

A/N: (blinks, gawks, rubs eyes, then blinks again) Yup, folks. This is officially the end of the story. And against all odds, it seems to be a happy one. (beams) So yeah, nothing's ever going to be quite perfect, but they have each other and they'll be okay.

You guys, thank you from the bottom of my heart for staying on board through the whole story! This has been a long but amazing ride, and you guys have made every bit of it worth the effort. So thank you! (HUGS) You rock.

Awkay… It's getting late and I'm going to have a early morning so I'll head off now. Once more, thank you! Who knows, maybe I'll see you around later.

Take care!

* * *

**Guest**: So it seems. (sighs) Let's hope that they'll finally get the happiness they totally deserve.

Massive thank yous for the review!


End file.
